La nueva familia Baskerville
by MagiAllie
Summary: Leo sigue siendo la cabeza de los Baskerville quedándose solo en la mansión, en una sociedad moderna. Pero que pasara cuando Gilbert regrese con Oz y Alice de su viaje para encontrar al nuevo Glen, Leo tendrá que entrenar a su nuevo heredero y también el inevitable encuentro con el nuevo cuerpo y alma de Elliot. (elliotxleo, ozxgil, breakxsharon) OCS
1. Introduccion

_Hola a todos! Es el primer fic, que subiré, tengo planeado que sea algo largo, pero no mucho, quizá unos diez capítulos._

 _este primer capitulo puede ser tomado como una introducción para que se den una idea de lo que tratara. las aclaraciones irán al final._

 **Antes que nada, pandora hearts no me pertenece ni sus personajes, si así fuera habría mucho menos sangre y mas acción. Disfruten la historia!**

* * *

Después de que Gilbert renunciara a ser un Baskerville, es decir renunciara a seguir trabajando en la mansión, tras su reencuentro con Oz y Alice que han ido recuperando los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas poco a poco tras mucho esfuerzo.

La mansión había quedado demasiado vacía, muchas de las personas que habían vivido ahí, poco a poco desaparecían.

Incluso las personas que vivían en mi cabeza.

Al ser el cuerpo más joven, sabía que viviría al menos unos 200 años más, y a pesar de todo no me sentía desdichado.

Vincent se había ido, al igual que Lottie y Lilly. En la mansión vivían sirvientes humanos, temporales, que me servían por un tiempo luego se iban y morían.

Pase a ser el único Baskerville en la tierra.

Dentro de mí encontré varias soluciones para encontrar un sucesor que cuidara del abismo y todas esas cosas, sin embargo mi sucesor no había aparecido. Dicho niño no se me había presentado

Mi cuerpo no envejecía por lo que a la sociedad moderna lo costaba creer que un joven de mi edad fuera tan adinerado y poderoso, mas estas personas no habían preguntas.

Regularmente recibía cartas de Gil, me hablaba de su nueva vida y mostraba fotografías al ver a los tres juntos me había sentís que no habían pasado más de 100 años

Gilbert había decidido ayudarme a encontrar un sucesor, con oz y Alice habían comenzado a viajar por el mundo.

A ciencia cierta no sabía cómo Gilbert iba a encontrar al nuevo Glen, ya que por lo que tenía entendido, era que solo el actual Glen podría identificar al nuevo Glen.

Pero sus ganas de ayudarme también me entusiasmaban.

No volví a recibir noticia de ellos tres has tres meses después de que sus viajes habían comenzado.

Una mañana me había llegado una carta que solo tenía dos cosas escritas

''dos sorpresas''

La emoción era inminente no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría Gilbert en volver más sin embargo no importaba. Así que al fin Gilbert había encontrado al niño del infortunio y al nuevo Glen.

Me sentí Feliz, Por fin habría más Baskervilles. Al fin podía comenzar una pequeña familia.

Si se le podía llamar así.

* * *

Las aclaraciones, como notaran este es un el mundo moderno, han pasado 100 años algo asi.

este fic se me ocurrió tras el final de pandora hearts, para mi no hay final hasta que leo tenga un final Feliz, y bueno yo me encargare de eso, así que este es mi after story.

por ahora no les revelare mucho, quizá en el próximo capitulo lo haga, pero mientras tanto espero que le den una oportunidad!

GRACIAS A TODOS! cuiden de mi, por favor :)

pd: se que puede haber ciertas inconsistencias con la historia original, si notan alguna díganmelo y yo tratare de corregirla lo mas pronto que pueda


	2. Recibimiento

**_Disclaimer:_** _Esta historia le pertenece a Jun Muchizuki, además de los respectivos derechos de editorial, este fic no es con fines de lucro únicamente recreativos **.**_

 ** _Advertencia:_** _este fic contiene contenido HOMOEROTICO (además de la historia original) si no tienes mente lo suficientemente abierta, por favor abstente de leer, o sáltate esas partes._

 ** _Notas:_** _¡Bienvenidos a mi primer fic del mundo de Pandora hearts! Siéntanse libres de hacerme críticas constructivas, estoy nerviosa, por favor sean buenos conmigo._

 ** _Notas2:_** _si hay inconsistencias, faltas de ortografía. Por favor avísenme! Gracias y cuiden de mí!_

* * *

-¡Por favor! – Leo señalo las cortinas – ábranlas.

Siguió caminando por todos los pasillos de la mansión viendo como su puñado de sirvientes hacían toda la limpieza que el exigía, al parecer todo estaba ordenado, suspiro tranquilamente.

Se peinó su cabello negó que ahora parecía estropeado y sonrió

-¿Amo? – un anciano sirviente con traje se inclinó ante el - ¿Tendrá visitas?

-Así es- dijo con una sonrisa – ¡Por fin volverá Gilbert!

-¿Gilbert? – pregunto el sirviente fuera de tono.

A veces era realmente difícil lidiar con gente que no tenía idea del porqué de todas las cosas.

-Unos amigos vienen a visitarme – leo siguió caminando, aún tenía la costumbre de usar esa larga capa roja así que la arrastro por las escaleras – llegaran en cualquier momento.

-Ya está todo preparado amo – dijo el sirviente y se retiró.

Leo parecía incluso demasiado entusiasmado mirando la puerta con añoro esperando el sonar del timbre, ese artefacto moderno que sonaba siempre que una carta llegaba, pero esta vez no serían cartas.

Si no sus amigos.

¿Qué tal si Oz y Alice no lo reconocían? ¿Se sentiría triste? Sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar en las malas probabilidades de esta visita, y sonrió de nuevo.

Todo tenía que salir perfecto.

Todo tenía que salir como en los viejos tiempos.

Todo debía ser, hermoso, caluroso, amistoso…

Quiso hacer un baile de victoria pero se resistió y camino hasta su oficina, sería menos difícil esperar ahí mientras revisaba extraños papeles.

Ahora que Leo vivía solo y era increíblemente rico había invertido, tener una fachada no era malo, leo había abierto orfanatos, había abierto restaurantes para gente sin hogar, era verdad que no le dejaban mucho pero si le daba una buena reputación.

Así la gente de la ciudad no hacia tantas preguntas.

Alrededor de la antigua gran mansión había crecido una ciudad moderna, y su casa realmente contrataba, muchas veces pensó que quizá sería mejor seguir el flujo del tiempo, pero la casa le daba algo del pasado que quería recordar, y aunque la decoración de la mansión ahora ya no era tan vieja.

Lo cual había logrado tras muchos viajes al ''home depot''

Acompañado de sus sirvientes, aun le costaba demasiado incorporarse a la sociedad.

Quizá a Gilbert no le costaba tanto trabajo después de todo el tenia más libertad, pero en su puesto tener que cuidar del núcleo del abyss no le dejaba mucho tiempo para salir.

Al menos podía concentrarse en sus negocios, tenía grandes tratos con el gobierno que lo apoyaba mensualmente por su ''caridad''

Y con eso leo tenía suficiente.

Sin embargo era una vida aburrida

Suspiro con desesperación, como desearía que la puerta se abriera, que le dijeran que tenía visitas, como quería salir de ese oscuro despacho y caminar efusivamente a abrazar a sus amigos

Y como arte de magia.

La puerta se abría…

Su mayordomo ''Fred'' le sonrió con timidez.

-Amo, tiene visitas.

Leo se levantó tranquilamente con el corazón acelerado, salió rápidamente del despacho no sin antes quitarse su capa roja dejándola tirada en el piso y Fred la recogió amablemente mientras caminaba detrás de su amo que caminaba más rápido de lo normal intentando torpemente de contener su emoción.

Bajo las escaleras dos escalones a la vez y miro el frente.

Sus invitados eran atendidos, les quitaban sus abrigo y les servían te.

Hacia frio afuera por lo que se detuvo a mirar la nieve sobre los zapatos de Gilbert.

Gilbert se percató de su presencia y lo miro sonriendo.

-Leo! Leo Baskerville! – Gilbert llego hasta donde él estaba y lo abrazo con confianza extraña

Leo sonrió y cerró los ojos.

''amigos''

Cuando se separó solo fueron unos segundos antes de ser recibido por mas abrazos, esta vez Oz y Alice lo abrazaban

-¡Leo! – grito oz

'' ¿Me recuerdan? ¡Qué bien!''

-¿Cómo pude haber olvidado tu cara de bobo? – Oz le sonrió con carisma

Alice se veía un tanto distante pero también le sonrió.

-¿Pueden traernos carne? – dijo con casi timidez

Leo sonrió ante tales expresiones y demostraciones de cariño, era obvio que Alice quizá no recordaba aun todo, pero si Gilbert y oz seguían trabajando duro, pronto podrían recordar muchas cosas…

Muchas cosas más.

Leo les sonrió a los tres.

Luego miro a la puerta. Y volvió a mirar, miraba y miraba y parecía que sus ojos habían dejado de ver cualquier otra cosa.

Dio pasos en ciego bajando las escaleras, Gilbert tomo su manga pero no pudo detenerlo

-¿Qu… quién eres? – pregunto llegando abajo de las escaleras

Sujetándose del barandal con las uñas, aferrándose a la madera como si pudiera caerse en cualquier momento, y sabía que podía pasar, sintiéndose débil

-Soy… Elliot –

Leo lo miro de arriba abajo, generando saliva, como si fuera a vomitar

-Leo – dijo Gilbert – leo, esto es difícil lo sé, pero tenemos que hablar

Era verdad. Ese era Elliot, tenía su cuerpo, su hermoso rostro blanco, sus ojos azules, ese azul que no el marino que no era azul cielo, esos ojos afilados… su cabello alborotado café beige… era el, era él.

Era real.

Su respiración dejo de ser entrecortada, ahora estaba hiperventilando.

Leo estiro sus manos como si sintiera que era un espejismo pero logro tocarlo.

Su ropa elegante, su saco negro su moño azul, todo estaba ahí.

El que era tocado no se movió, se quedó pasmado y respiro con brusquedad.

-Lo lamento, podrías…

Leo busco en sus ojos las palabras, pero no vio nada más que una extrañeza

-El aun está muy confundido – dijo Oz acercándose a Elliot –él puede recordar algunas cosas, pero no…

-¿eres Elly? – leo no podía mirar nada mas

-Solo en mi familia me dicen así – Elliot miro a oz que estaba cerca y pidió ayuda con la mirada

-Lo sentimos leo, no debimos recibirte así..

Leo pidió silencio con la mano, y dejo de tocar el pecho de Elliot

¿Era verdad? ¿Elliot no lo recordaba? No recordaba nada de él, no podía pensar en nada su mente se encontraba bloqueada tenia tanas preguntas… pero ahora mismo cuando levanto el rostro y vi los ojos de Elliot con su particular ceño fruncido no pudo más.

Se desmayó.


	3. Un sueño

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Esta historia le pertenece a Jun Muchizuki, además de los respectivos derechos de editorial, este fic no es con fines de lucro únicamente recreativos_ _ **.**_

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _este fic contiene contenido HOMOEROTICO (además de la historia original) si no tienes mente lo suficientemente abierta, por favor abstente de leer, o sáltate esas partes._

 _ **Notas:**_ _Quiero comentarles que aunque me gusta el yaoi y todo, no planeo meter aquí parejas mas que la ya mencionada, ósea Elliot y Leo, me confunde la relación de Gilbert y Oz, pero si les gusta un poco de GilbertxOz Puedo hacer el intento._

 _ **Notas2:**_ _si hay inconsistencias, faltas de ortografía. Por favor avísenme, estoy abierta a cualquier comentario o sugerencia. El capítulo de hoy es un poco más largo, disfrútenlo_

 _ **Notas3:**_ _Actualizo rápido porque estoy motivada y tengo tiempo. Pero si después me tardo avisare de inmediato_

"Hoy tuve un sueño que... dios, parece ser que solo en sueños puedo revivir y crear momentos con él, el! la persona que al parecer pasa el tiempo, la olvido y se niega a morir de mí, una de las personas que a pesar de los años vive y es mas parte de mí y que sin el, no sería quien soy ahora, soñé que estaba con él, todos a mi alrededor eran caras vacías, menos el... Parecía tan real, sentía como yo respiraba rápido pero de una forma muy tranquila, sé que parece contradicción pero no es así, vi su rostro que recuerdo perfectamente, ese corte de pelo, esa tez blanca y esa silueta tan perfecta que solo él tiene, soñé con el... sentí y escuche su voz una vez más en el lugar donde el amor no tiene fin... los sueños, cuando pienso en ti y hoy viniste a recordarme de ti... y hacerme sentir tan triste y feliz que apenas... creo que esto es real... soñé contigo... ahhh bueno... me alegra que sea así de curioso este sueño... ahh... dios!

-¿Leo, estas despierto? – las manos de Gilbert comenzaron a sacudir el cuerpo del dormido.

-Lo estoy…

Apenas pudo responder se revolvió incomodo entre el mar de cobijas que lo cubrían.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Oz y Gilbert se miraron entre ellos preguntándose que era exactamente lo que debían decirle a Leo y lo que no.

-te desmayaste – era la respuesta más sencilla – te golpeaste la cabeza y te cargamos hasta tu habitación…

-ya veo – leo se froto los ojos, así que solo había sido un sueño

-Leo – dijo Gilbert tomando la palabra – Tienes que disculparnos, no era nuestra intención impresionarte así…

-¿de qué hablan? – el corazón de Leo casi dio un vuelco, estaba seguro de confirmar que era un sueño…

-¿Cómo que de qué? – Dijo Oz – De Elliot.

Madre mía, no fue un sueño.

Leo intento levantarse rápidamente de la cama preso de una adrenalina bestial que le impulsaba a salir corriendo de ahí, meterse en un agujero llorar hasta morir y que nadie jamás volviera a saber nada de el

Pero lo detuvieron

-Leo por dios, te golpeaste la cabeza – Oz coloco ambas manos en el pecho de Leo obligándolo a recostarse

-no puede ser verdad… - Leo se tapó los ojos con su brazo

Quería llorar pero no lo haría, no podía, tenía demasiadas cosas que saber que preguntar.

-tienen que contarme todo – exigió sin mirarlos

Oz y Gilbert volvieron a mirarse confundidos, esta vez sería más difícil, la respuesta fácil no era la indicada esta vez tendría que haber muchos detalles

Y por supuesto no sería sencillo

-Todo empezó hace unas semanas – suspiro Gilbert – llevábamos meses buscando al nuevo Glen, sin ningún resultado, cierto día estábamos merodeando por la ciudad era casi de medio día, cuando alguien se puso frente a nosotros…

'' _de pronto ese alguien tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido y dijo ''ustedes idiotas, se cruzaron el alto'', nunca había visto a nadie reprender a otras personas por algo, casi me desmayo al verlo, y él nos miró primero furioso y luego confundido, nos preguntó quienes éramos, yo aún no podía articular palabra._

 _Cuando por fin pudimos hablar bien con él se presentó, su nombre era Elliot, que coincidencia, y el no solo estaba molesto, dijo que le resultábamos familiares''_

Oz suspiro y tomo el control de la situación

-Lo invite a salir – admitió – le dije quienes éramos, le conté que nosotros estábamos intentado recuperar las memorias de nuestra vida pasada, él dijo que también sentía la necesidad de hacerlo… que a veces por la noche sentía que algo le faltaba, me costó machismo trabajo hacerlo hablar. Sabes lo obstinado que es

¿Qué si lo sabía? Leo refunfuño

-Es el mismo Elliot de siempre – dijo Gilbert como intentando calmarlo – no ha cambiado en absoluto. Así que le dijimos que nosotros lo conocíamos, obviamente fue como una bomba para el… paso varios días huyendo hasta que por fin decidió hablarnos. Dijo que no podía seguir sintiendo ese hueco en su pecho

¿Un hueco en su pecho? Leo quiso llorar, claro que eso era. No había mejores palabras para describirlo… o quizá sí pero no unas tan cortas

-Le contamos que iríamos a ver a un amigo cercano, que eso le ayudaría y el decidió venirse con nosotros. – Oz sonrió triunfante – tiene una buena familia ¿sabes? Sus padres lo dejaron salir a recorrer el mundo con nosotros. Entonces le dijimos que vendríamos. Él no es muy seguro aun sobre nada, y es obvio que no recuerda mucho…

-pero estamos seguros de que lo lograra Leo – Gilbert tomo la mano de su amigo – si Oz y Alice pudieron hacerlo, estoy seguro de que Elliot te recordara, nos recordara a todos y no solo eso, si no que… recordara todo lo que paso

¿Recordara todo lo que paso?

Leo se sujetó el cabello con tanta fuerza que parecía violentarse, ¿realmente quería que Elliot recordara todo? El deseaba que recordara las cosas buenas, pero las cosas malas eran incluso demasiado difíciles aun para el….

Aun después de tantos años

-además ahora tenemos esperanza, hemos encontrado a Elliot, volveremos a encontrar a los demás, a los que tengamos que encontrar – Oz no dejaba de sonreír, estaba feliz.

Tenía esperanza

Leo creía que ya no existía en el eso llamado esperanza. Pero ahora, incluso ahora sentía que no existía.

Eso era lo que quería creer

-No quiero pensar que ahora todo estará bien – admitió Leo

-Leo, no te exigimos nada, pero el… él quiere recordar, quiere recordarte

-No puedo hacerlo – Leo se limpió las lágrimas – no puedo verlo si él no sabe quién soy.

Su amigo, su igual, su amante

-No puedo hacerlo – siguió llorando

-tendrás que hacerlo – la puerta fue abierta con facilidad

Alice entro, aun con sus ropas modernas seguía viéndose como la cadena que había sido. Y después de todo en realidad nunca fue.

-Alice…. – Gilbert le pidió que se alejara pero ella entro y se subió a la cama

-Elliot y tú… vivieron grandes cosas ¿no?

La pregunta estaba mal formulada, pero leo noto que quizá Alice aun no recordaba todo.

Asintió levemente

-él también está confundido, seguramente tu entiendes lo que es… ese sentimiento de extrañar algo, añorarlo, pero nos saber que es, sentirse confundido

-el Elliot que conozco no es así – Leo intento atacar esa parte, pero su lengua se quedó trabada

-el Elliot que conocías, no está aquí ahora – Alice sonrió mordazmente –puedes rendirte, o hacerlo volver.

 _Agradezco a mi primer review de_ _LadyNerissa, de verdad que fue un impulso de motivación infinita saber que alguien lo lee y a mi amigo Brand por prestarme sus palabras al principio… ¡Me vas a matar cuando veas las modificaciones! Jaja lo siento._


	4. Sorpresa II

-Aun, ¿tocas el piano?

-¿Aun?

Había reunido todo el valor necesario para salir de su cama, ponerse una ropa decente y seguir el consejo de Alice. Sabía que detrás de la puerta Gilbert y Oz estaban expectantes por saber cómo resultaría el primer encuentro.

Y no parecía ir muy bien

No sabía cómo tratar a este Elliot

-Oh – Elliot rodo los ojos – aun no me acostumbro a esto de que saben quién soy yo.

Elliot estaba sentado en el piano con las manos en las teclas cuando Leo entro a verlo.

Aun siendo cien años más joven que él era más alto, lo vio entrar y no sonrió siguió mirando el piano.

Leo se sentó en el banquillo a su lado, todo en él le decía que podía lograr traer al viejo Elliot si hacia las cosas que antes hacían

Y él no pareció incomodarse con su acción.

-Soy un excelente pianista – dijo orgulloso de sí mismo

-Lo eres – admitió - ¿Podridas tocar algo para mí?

Esperaba que con esto Elliot tocara alguna melodía familiar, pero se limitó a tocar una canción suave y dulce que parecía ya era inventada

-¿Eres compositor? – pregunto de nuevo

Esta vez Elliot dejo de tocar y lo miro fijamente como calculando sus palabras, como midiendo el significado tras ellas

-Si… - fue su vaga respuesta, luego volvió a mirar al piano – pero no estoy seguro de tocar algo así

-adelante – le pidió Leo suplicante – Por favor

-no quiero.

Fue su tajante respuesta, ¿Quizá mi presencia le incomodaba?

-¿Por qué te desmayaste? – pregunto confundido

Sabía que tarde o temprano preguntaría pero aún no estaba seguro de como contestar a algo así, así que había planeado una respuesta larga y llena de mentiras y divagaciones.

Pero cuando lo vio frente a el noto que quizá lo mejor sería comenzar con la verdad.

A medias

-Me sorprendió verte – admitió

-¿Nos conocíamos, ya sabes, de antes? – pregunto Elliot aun confundido entre si estaba diciendo algo coherente o locuras.

-Nos conocíamos – acepto con frialdad

Aunque su intención no era ser frio, aun le dolían esa clase de preguntas

Se suponía que un rencuentro no era así, o eso había imaginado Leo. Imaginaba el día en que Elliot corriera para encontrarlo y se abrazaran al verse el uno con el otro, no así. Sin que Elliot pudiera recordar nada

-¿No recuerdas nada de mí? – pregunto leo con la garganta seca

Elliot abrió la boca para decir algo pero los ruidos detrás de la puerta lo distrajeron y dejo de mirar a Leo.

-Shhh – el siseo de Gilbert se escuchó por detrás de la puerta - ¿Quieres guardar silencio Oz?

-Lo siento – susurro Oz – no puedo oír nada…

-Ya te dije que yo te diré lo que digan – explicó con gritos Gilbert

-Pero quiero pegar mi oreja a la puerta- grito de vuelta Oz – y tu gordo cuerpo no me deja

-No estoy gordo! – grito Gilbert

Elliot y Leo se quedaron viendo la puerta fijamente por algunos segundos, esperando y expectantes ante la réplica de Oz

-has perdido un poco la forma… - dijo riendo Oz - recuerdo que antes eras más musculoso

-Tonto - Gilbert chito - Tiene mucho que no ves mi cuerpo

Antes de que Elliot escuchara algo incómodo, Leo se levantó del banquillo haciendo ruido para desviar la conversación de los dos espías.

-Esos dos deben dejar de escuchar las conversaciones de los demás…

-Son dos personas extrañas - Elliot también se levantó - admito que al principio me costaba estar cerca de ellos, pero ahora me siento cómodo a su alrededor

Leo miro a Elliot que veía la puerta del salón con alegría, como si entendiera que detrás de ella había dos personas a las que conocía y apreciara. No quería sentirse así mas sin embargo algo dentro de él le impulso a decirlo

-y conmigo ¿te sientes incomodo?

Elliot bajo la mirada, se vio los zapatos unos segundos y luego miro a otro lado resignado.

-Si - admitió - me siento incomodo

Las sorpresas no paraban, leo volvió a sentarse en el banquillo por la impresión de las palabras. Acaso no debería de ser lo contrario?

-Ya veo… - fue lo único que logro articular

Elliot suspiro.

-Pero realmente no sé porque es así - Leo volvió a mirar fijamente al chico de ojos azules.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía tener un debate interno

-todo me atrae hacia ti - soltó - todo en cuanto te veo me invita a acercarme a ti, tu voz tu rostro… incluso tu olor. Como si lo necesitara.

Leo miro a Elliot con la boca abierta, ambos se miraban, para Elliot lo que estaba diciendo sonaba como una locura, intentaba luchar contra la sensación pero extrañamente era increíblemente placentera

Y para Leo, resultaba difícil concebir que existiera alguien tan atractivo.

-Desde que te vi, bajando las escaleras, sentí una fuerza de gravedad… extraña en mi cuerpo, no pude evitarlo, y luego te arrojaste a mis brazos. Enserio me sentía extrañado. - Elliot dio un paso más cerca de leo - Me dio miedo, mi reacción mi cuerpo, sentí miedo.

-Elliot… - susurro Leo

-Ahí está de nuevo - Elliot se pasó las manos por el cabello con desesperación - Esa sensación de… una daga en mi pecho

-Oh Elliot - dijo leo levantándose del banquillo y caminando hacia Elliot

-No lo hagas - Elliot puso la mano enfrente pidiendo que no se acercara - si te acercas no sé qué pasara con mi mente.

-Elliot yo te a…

-CHICOS! - grito Oz entrando por la puerta abriendo de par en par.

-Chicos - entro Gilbert - creo que deben dejarlo por ahora. ¿Por qué no cenamos? Ya es un poco tarde

-¿Cenar? No puedo cenar - grito Elliot - No si él está cerca

Señalo a leo.

-Está bien Elliot, es complicado pero debes sobreponerte - Gilbert tomo a Elliot por el hombro

Elliot bajo la cara sonrojada, y con violencia evito que Gilbert lo siguiera tocando.

-Por favor solo déjenme solo - dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación con gran dramatismo

-Espera Elliot! - Oz salió corriendo tras él.

Gilbert y leo se miraron, el primero tenía la mirada cargada de lastima.

-Incluso si le grite llorando, diciendo que lo extrañaba. El jamás volvió - dijo leo desvaneciéndose en el piso - Una vaga esperanza tenia esta vez, pero ahora no queda nada

Gilbert se hinco a su lado

-Él se va a dar cuenta, todo esto debes soportarlo de alguna manera debes resistir. - Gilbert tomo a Leo por los hombros - Oz, bueno al principio mostraba cierta resistencia hacia mí, ¿sabes?

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, enserio - Gilbert sonrió - el me recordaba pero aun así cuando yo quería tocarlo, él se sentía incómodo, así que tardamos un tiempo en volver a sentirnos así… tan natural. Incluso para mí era extraño que él me rechazara, así que llegue a sentir que no era el mismo. Pero no es así, son los mismos solo que… debemos darle tiempo.

-Pero es tan duro - Leo gimoteo esto - Aunque lo que él dijo, es tan cierto… el parece sentir odio hacia esos sentimientos

-Debe sentirse extraño Leo, se comprensivo

-Lo soy! - grito Leo - Pero no puedo soportar tanto… rechazo.

Gilbert iba a decir algo más pero no pudo decir nada, se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a Leo para que este la tomara y así lo hizo.

Segundos después llego Alice

-Leo, Gilbert - los nombro - La cena estará servida pronto.

-Tenemos que ir - dijo Gilbert

-cenare en mi habitación - pidió Leo

-No puedes

-¿Por qué?

-bueno, quizá esto sea aún más difícil de lo que pensé pero - Gilbert salió del cuarto junto con Alice - Recuerdas que dijimos que habían dos sorpresas, bueno… ya te dimos una y tienes que cenar, porque no quiero que te vayas a ir de bruces cuando te diga la siguiente

-Madre mía Gilbert - Leo se palmeo la frente - No puedes traer buenas noticias?

-Son buenas noticias a mi parecer - admitió Gilbert encogiéndose de hombros - Elliot y lo que se viene.

¿Qué clase de cosa podía ser tan impactante ara que él no fuera perder el conocimiento?

-vamos Leo - dijo Alice acercándose a este - ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

-Excelente Alice enserio -

-¿Enserio? - pregunto la chica entusiasmada - Eso es fantástico

-Te hace falta entender sarcasmo -

-Ohhh

Los tres salieron de la habitación cerrando tras de sí, y caminaron tranquilamente guiados por Leo hasta el comedor.

Dentro de él gran comedor que era una habitación bastante oscura con una larga mesa cuadrada y muchas sillas estaban al fondo sentados Elliot y Oz que esperaban pacientemente a que los demás llegaran. Junto con la cena

Al ver a Elliot, Leo desvió la mirada y se sentó en el lugar más apartado de él.

Gilbert y Alice también se sentaron en el comedor

La cena no tardó mucho en llegar y Leo pudo decir que era la primera vez en años que cenaba en el comedor, se sintió extrañado. Normalmente cenaba en su habitación o en el estudio, pero para que cenar en el comedor si siempre estaba solo

-Esto esta delicioso! - grito Alice comiendo demasiado rápido

-Alice no comas tan rápido - la reprendió Oz

-Pero está muy bueno - la aludida ignoro a Oz y siguió devorando lo que tenía en el plato

-Vaya, ya que estamos tan tranquilos - dijo Leo - creo que es momento de que me des la buena nueva numero dos…

Gilbert suspiro dejando los cubiertos

-Supongo que si - dijo Gilbert

-¿Te harás cargo cabeza de algas? - dijo Alice con la comida en la boca - Aun tengo la necesidad de llamarte así…

Gilbert sonrió.

-Eres un estúpido conejo

-eso es mentira

Esta vez Alice tenía razón, ahora Alice solo era una humana.

-Alice, deja que Gil le diga eso a Leo - pidió Oz

-¿eso? - pregunto Elliot, entrando por primera vez a la conversación

-también será nuevo para ti Elliot - le explico Oz

Oh, oh ¿Qué podía ser? Leo se trono los dedos

-¿Y bien?

-Bueno, no es un secreto que estábamos buscando al nuevo Glen - Gilbert carraspeo - la buena noticia es que lo encontramos

-¿enserio? -con tanto jaleo Leo caso había olvidado cual era el verdadero motivo de la visita de Gilbert

-Así es en la misma ciudad donde encontramos a Elliot - explico Oz

-Oh… ¿Dónde está el?

-Bueno, como el en realidad estaba en esa ciudad, sabes, pero él era huérfano así que tuvimos que hacer varias cosas para que los del orfanato nos dieran la custodia

-La custodia ¿A ustedes? - pregunto Leo realmente sorprendido

-Va a molestarte muuucho cuatro ojos

-ya no uso Lentes, Alice - gruño Leo

-¿lentes? - pregunto Elliot interesado.

Todos se giraron a verlo pero el hizo como que no dijo nada y miro a otro lado.

-¿Qué sucede Gilbert?

-Bueno, tuvimos que utilizar tu nombre. Así que ahora eres su padre adoptivo - explico Gilbert

Imaginaba hacia donde tomaba el rumbo la conversación y es verdad que era sorpresivo pero no sabía porque Gilbert y Oz estaban tan asustados de decirlo.

-¿Qué más?

-Bueno, pues el niño llegara probablemente en unos días - explico Gilbert - un carro del orfanato, lo traerá, harán una inspección y todo eso. Será un poco difícil para ti, pero contamos contigo

Leo asintió

Así que era cierto, su familia crecería. Una parte de tristeza desapareció y vio el camino de luz hacia la felicidad que pronto sentiría.


	5. Habitación para niños

Hola a todos! no se cuanto tarde en actualizar, pero creo que fue una semana maso menos, bueno muchas gracias a los que han leído hasta aquí prometo apurarme mas para que los capítulos salgan mas rápido, pero tengo algunos problemas

.sobre todo con el personaje de Alice, enserio me siento extraña escribiendo. siento que no es la misma, es decir creo que no puedo con su personalidad, estoy pensando en sacarla de escena, pero es esencial que cumpla su papel.

por otra parte estoy emocionada por el nuevo Glen, que quieren que sea niño o niña? bueno a su momento se daran cuenta de lo que tengo planeado. jajaja

Sin mas aqui esta el capitulo 5, es un poco lento pero creo que en el próximo capitulo ya comenzara lo bueno, asi que solo esperen :)

Pd, este capitulo lo escribi escuchando la cancion de ''One last time'' asi que esta basstante inspirado en ella.

* * *

-amm no lo sé, 125? - dijo Leo comiendo un poco de su plato, la verdad es que no medito mucho la respuesta. Pero Elliot se veía ciertamente afectado

-¿quee? - grito horrorizado

-quiso decir 17 - Intervino Oz moviendo las manos

-ni aunque quisiera podría imaginarme tener 18 años. Quizá 22. - meditó Leo

En realidad había dejado de contar su edad, desde que cumplió 25 años, su cuerpo no cambiaba mucho, y realmente parecía que pasarían siglos antes de tener canas. Aunque sabía que su cuerpo por dentro ya estaba debilitado por fuera parecía un joven.

Y si parecía un joven de 18, pero él podía decir que su último cumpleaños había sido a los 25.

Así que creía que esa era la edad correcta

-Estas bromeando Leo, no tienes cara de 25 - Dijo Gilbert meneando la cabeza.

-¿No?

-Pareces de 17 - dijo Alice mirando fijamente a Leo

-pensé que tenías mi edad - dijo Elliot - mierda, que tan complicado es esto

-Bueno, es bastante complicado, pero no podemos soltarte todo de buenas a primera Elliot - explico Oz bastante tranquilo

¿Qué era lo que pensaba Oz, porque se sentía tan cómodo con esta vida?

Después de todo el habían renacido.

Sin embargo Alice parecía la más resentida, seguramente ahora era una joven normal que tenía una familia y unos padres. Pero también luchaba contra los recuerdos de su pasado

¿Acaso eso estaba bien?

Arrebatar una nueva vida, pensó Leo.

-No te preocupes por la edad Elliot - dijo Gilbert - en ese caso yo llevo viviendo muchísimo más tiempo, más que Leo.

Todos se quedaron callados, eso era cierto, Gilbert no había renacido ni una vez desde Sablier y entonces él tendría más de 300 años.

¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba?

Era difícil pensar en eso, así que Leo meneo la cabeza intentando apartar las ideas sombrías.

Y sabía que a el mismo le quedaban por lo menos un par de cientos de años. ¿Tal vez?

-Vas a tener un hijo Leo - dijo Alice divertida - el luce…

-¿Cómo luce?

-No, no Alice - Oz le tapó la boca - dejemos que sea una sorpresa

-realmente no será mi hijo…

-En la actualidad si adoptas un niño, definitivamente será tu hijo

-También en el pasado, recuerda que vengo de un orfanato - se señalo

-¿Eres huérfano? - pregunto Elliot

Leo resoplo, definitivamente no se sentía cómodo volviendo a explicarle todo esto a Elliot, era como un niño al que debes contarle tres veces una historia para que entienda.

-Qué falta de paciencia Leo - se rio Oz - Claro que si Elliot, aunque tú ya deberías de saberlo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Se todo sobre él? - Elliot se revolvió incomodo en su asiento

-Qué tal si terminamos con esta cena de una vez - Leo se levantó de la mesa - Estoy cansado

-Pero si dormiste casi toda a tarde - Alice gruño cuando las sirvientas se llevaron los platos y comenzaron a levantar la mesa

-Lo siento, pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer - Leo se disculpó y salió del comedor sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

Por su parte sentía que debía preparar todo para le llegada del nuevo niño mas no estaba seguro de poder concentraras ene eso ahora.

Además de que tenía que continuar con su trabajo, después de todo el era un empresario ocupado

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Qué demonios es ese ruido? - Leo se despertó quitándose el mar de cobijas de encima alisando su alborotado cabello con las manos

Salió de la habitación sin fijarse en su atuendo, aunque claramente traía una pijama encontró la fuente del ruido demasiado cerca Era la habitación contigua

La puerta estaba cerrada abrió y entro sin mirar quien estaba dentro

-¿Gilbert, Oz? - pregunto confundido al ver a los dos hincados en el piso.

Oz lo miro con una sonrisa, había sudor en su frente

No paso por alto el atuendo que usaba, una sudadera roja y un pantalón de mezclilla ¿algún día se acostumbraría a esta ropa moderna?

-Leo! Qué bueno que estas despierto - sonrió levantándose del piso

-¿Qué hora es?

-Muy tarde - Gilbert traía puesto un pantalón formal negro y una camisa blanca abierta hasta el pecho - cerca de las nueve

-¿muy tarde? - Leo alzo una ceja

-Alice y Elliot aun duermen - Leo se miró nervioso la ropa y si Elliot lo veía así… hecho a correr a su habitación, o al menos lo intento pero fue en vano.

Oz lo tenía tomado del brazo

-¿no preguntaras que estábamos haciendo? - pregunto con una sonrisa

-no - Leo intento soltarse - suéltame debo cambiarme

-no pasa nada - Oz jalo a leo de la ropa y lo metió a la habitación de nuevo.

Entonces lo vio, estaban decorando la habitación

-¿Qué demonios hacen?

-Fuimos a comprar algunas cosas para el nuevo invitado

-¿Qué demonios es esto? - dijo Leo con una cara de asco tomando un patito de hule

La habitación era igual a la suya, pero más pequeña tenía una gran cama matrimonial con colchas verdes, y una alfombra morada, las paredes estaban forradas de papel verde con decorados en dorados y había bastantes muebles

Ahora todo eso estaba infestado de juguetes para niño y lamparitas con decorados.

-esta decoración es ridícula

-esto les gusta a los niños - explico Gilbert mostrando las palmas de sus manos

-No vayan a quitar el candelabro - suplico Leo sobándose las cienes

-¿eso no es muy cursi? - pregunto Elliot tomo un conejo de peluche

-Los conejos son esenciales - dijo Oz con el ceño fruncido

Leo apretó los puños dándole la espalda al recién llegado, su cara estaba roja de vergüenza

Estaba todo despeinado, descalzo, en pijama, solo le faltaba un chupón y una cobijita para verse mas ridículo. Sabia que había tenido que salir de ahí antes.

Giro lentamente evitando mirar a Elliot. Pero al final cuando lo tuvo frente a frente lo vio.

Elliot vio a Leo de arriba abajo hizo una mueca miro a un lado y se sonrojo

-¿es un poco tarde para usar pijama?

Esto era mas que vergonzoso

Leo salió corriendo de ahí como una niña pequeña y se encerró en su habitación.

Se cambio lo más rápido que pudo y también se lavó su cabello y lo demás para estar totalmente limpio y fresco. Estúpido Elliot si ya estaba demasiado avergonzado para que el siguiera echándole cuerda al asunto.

Ya estaba totalmente vestido con su habitual traje negro elegante cuando la puerta se abrió

-¿Leo? - pregunto Alice

Estaba vestida con una falda negra de tubo y una playera morada de seda, unos zapatos morados adornaban sus pies.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Leo incomodo al ver a la chica cerrar la puerta con cautela

-Lo siento, pero necesito hacerte algunas preguntas…

-¿Qué clase de preguntas? - leo hizo una cara de desagrado cuando Alice se sentó en uno de los sillones que tenía, no era por el hecho de que se sentará sino porque se olía algunos problemas

-No me gusta estar aquí - admitió - el ambiente que se carga esta casa, es pesado. Siento demasiado presión todos mis recuerdos me están agobiando… en un momento soy Alice y luego siento que no sé quién soy, en un momento estoy en mi habitación en el siguiente estoy caminando a la torre…

-Alice - dijo leo sentándose a su lado - sé que es difícil, y es obvio que aún no puedes dejar de sentir que eres una nueva persona. Pero también eres la antigua Alice.

-¿Por qué no puedo ser nueva?

-Porque no quieres - dijo Leo

Alice asintió

-Quiero seguir recordando a todos, a Oz a Gilbert, a ti, incluso a los que ya no están. Al payaso… a… todos.

Leo sintió que algo dentro de él se fragmentaba, de verdad que ahora eran una familia bastante rota. Ni siquiera podía considerarlos familia aun, Elliot aun ni siquiera recordaba nada.

Pero tal vez todo podría arreglarse, solo tenían que seguir luchando por recuperar sus recuerdos. Solo tenía que hacer Alice volver a ser Alice, que Elliot volviera en sí, que Oz aceptara perfectamente a Gilbert…

Y que el nuevo integrante.

Fuera el integrante perfecto.

-tranquila Alice - dijo Leo - pasaremos por este bache, pero necesitare tu ayuda.

-¿mi ayuda?

-Necesitas distraerte y yo se lo que debemos hacer

-¿Qué cosa?

-Traeremos a Elliot de vuelta.

-yo no puedo hacer eso - Alice se abrazó las rodillas - eso debes hacerlo tu…

-Lo hare, pero necesito que me ayudes, el me rechaza y yo necesito que el comience a recordar solo un poco y eso puedes hacerlo tu.

-¿quieres que hable con el?

-muchas veces, tantas veces como para que comience a recordad - asintió Leo, Alice se miro los pies y asintió

-supongo que eso me mantendrá ocupada.

-Yo debo hacerme cargo del niño ahora - Leo hizo una mueca, odiaba los papeleos innecesarios

-sobre eso…

-¿que sucede? - pregunto Leo sintiendo un poco extraña a Alice

Ambos e levantaron del sillón y caminaron hacia la puerta de la habitación

-Escuche a Gilbert decir que llegaría esta noche

Ambos salieron de la habitación solo para encontrarse con la furiosa cara de Elliot.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- pregunto con su habitual ceño fruncido

O al menos a leo le parecía habitual

-Solo hablábamos – Dijo Alice sin mucha importancia

-¿Hablando? ¿Encerrados en su habitación?

-tengo un nombre – Leo dijo esto un poco incomodo pero al final logro que Elliot volviera a fijarse en el

-Lo se – Elliot miro al piso un poco molesto – Leo

Leo acababa de arrojarse contra el fuego, siento que debía haberse negado, pero no lo hizo, se arrojo al acantilado de las emociones. Su corazón latió desbocado.

Esa era la parte donde se suponía que debía decir que se sentía liberado, que escuchar su nombre en la boca de Elliot solo era algo mas

Pero no pudo para nada

Solo sintió fuego en su piel

-Leo – volvió a decir Elliot, saboreando las palabras

Estaba sonrojado, estaba sonrojándose hasta las orejas

-Se siente… bien – Elliot se tapó la cara con la mano

Claro que se sentía bien, pensó Leo, se sentía glorioso. Escuchar tu nombre de la boca de la persona que mas amabas en este mundo, no creía que podría haber algo mas cálido sedoso y suave.

-chicos no quiero interrumpirlos – dijo Alice – pero creo que Leo tiene cosas que hacer

-¿a que te refieres? – pregunto Leo mirando a Alice

Alice miro por encima del hombro de Loe y vio a Oz y a Gilbert que salían de la habitación.

-Leo creo que tenemos que bajar y tomar algo

-No he desayunado – explico Leo

-Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas

-¿Quieren decirme que el niño llegara esta noche no es asi?

Oz y Gilbert se miraron entre ellos pero no pudieron ocultar el nerviosismo

-asi es – dijo Gilbert sonriendo

-Mas vale que este todo listo – Dijo Leo resignado

Leo camino hacia Oz y Gilbert pero antes le dirijo una mirada a Alice

''Lo dejo en tus manos''

Alice asintió.

Sabia que Alice comenzaría a hablar con Elliot este dia, asi que ojala todo salieran bien, en un par de días Elliot volverá a recordar

Se prometió a si mismo

* * *

En el proximo capitulo prometo un poco de Lemon jaja :D


	6. Leott

Hola a todos! TOMALA, capitulo doble. estaba bastante inspirada y dije mejor ahora que nunca. Este es el capitulo mas largo que hasta ahora he escrito. Hay un poco de todo, prometi Lemon pero creo que seria un poco rapido quiza en el próximo capitulo... ademas como van las cosas, jojojo.

Disfrutenlo, no olviden dejar Review. :D

PD: re subo el capitulo, porque se de fuente directa que no se veían partes y tengo problemas para ver los reviews ojala ahora si se vean

* * *

-Estoy harto – grito Leo cuando Oz y Gilbert le entregaron una maleta de ropa, la sexta maleta llena de ropa.

-Vamos Leo, todo debe de estar listo – Gilbert sacaba cada prenda de la maleta y la doblaba cuidadosamente luego se la pasaba a Oz que la metía en los cajones

-Es elemental que te quedes aquí y formes parte del proceso, imagina que ahora mismo estas embarazado

-Estas enfermo – dijo Leo con una cara de asco

Oz sonrió picarescamente mientras Gilbert le hacia una mueca extraña, la complicidad de esos dos le provocaba dolor de estómago.

-Tengo otras cosas que hacer…

-¿Buscar a Elliot? – pregunto Oz descaradamente

-No – Leo se sonrojo – De hecho no, en realidad voy a avisarle a mi servidumbre y también tengo que repasar lo que le diré a las personas que vendrán con el niño…

Gilbert había sido en extremo cuidadoso con respecto a lo que debía decirle a la trabajadora social, le había explicado a detalle cada palabra de lo que debía decir, pero aun así no descartaba la posibilidad de que se le saliera un comentario que venía más bien hace cien años.

-pero si ya te aprendiste todo – Gilbert dijo esto con un poco de molestia

-Si – era obvio que lo había aprendido todo ya

En realidad solo quería salir de ahí, y hacer que los demás se hicieran cargo de cosas insignificantes como guardar ropa de niño en las cajoneras

-está bien Leo, ve a avisarle a tu servidumbre y todo eso – Oz le dio permiso a Leo e levantarse y le quito la maleta de ropa de las piernas

-¿de dónde sacaron tanta ropa? ¿Fueron de compras?

-Así es – sonrió Gilbert – a una tienda Vintage

-¿Qué es eso?

-ni te molestes Gilbert – se rio Oz – Leo esta desactualizado

Ofendido por el comentario Leo se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación arrastrando los pies.

A lo lejos vislumbro a una sirvienta que sacudía las cortinas largas, y la llamo con un silbido, la chica se acercó rápidamente a donde estaba su amo y se inclino

-¿si señor?

-Quiero ver a Fred, necesito que le dé un mensaje a toda mi servidumbre, necesito verlo en mi oficina, en 5 minutos

-si señor – la sirvienta se dio media vuelta y salió a toda prisa del primer piso bajando las escaleras.

Leo camino hasta su despacho el cual no había tocado desde ayer en la noche, y ahora sentía que tenía mucho trabajo acumulado pero cuando entro no había ninguna pila de papeles en el escritorio.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eh… ehhh – Elliot bajo la mano de la estatua de elefante de marfil que posaba tranquilamente en un estante – Estaba explorando

-¿Mi oficina?

-No sabía que era tu oficina – Elliot se cruzó de brazos y miro a otro lado

Esa expresión es muy típica de Elliot

Leo pensó replicar algo grosero o sarcástico pero opto por callarse y sentarse detrás del escritorio.

-¿Quieres sentarse?

Elliot dudo pero al final se sentó frente a Leo.

-¿Te gusta este lugar?

-es de los más tranquilos de la casa – admitió Elliot encogiendo los hombros – había estado en varias habitaciones pero ninguna tan tranquila como esta

-Es porque esta esquinada, es decir esta justo en la esquina de la casa. Aquí no da calor, siempre hay una suave brisa… a mí también me gusta

-¿te gustan los lugares tranquilos no es así? – Elliot miro a Leo como intentando adivinar, pero en realidad creía saber la respuesta - ¿las bibliotecas, verdad?

Leo intento conservar la calma, seguramente Elliot no recordaba esto. Seguramente Alice se lo acababa de comentar hace un par de horas.

-la biblioteca de aquí… - Leo suspiro frustrado – es un lugar demasiado denso para mí.

-¿Cómo que denso? – pregunto Elliot

-Es muy grande, y llena de libros – Leo se contradijo – ósea eso me gusta, pero es demasiado grande, me siento mejor en este lugar, es encerrado tengo bastantes libros y bueno. Es como una mini biblioteca. Me recuerda a…

-¿la biblioteca del orfanato? – Elliot dijo esto mirando al piso, pero inmediatamente levanto la cara solo para encontrarse con la cara de Leo y su boca abierta de par en par

-¿estuviste, hablando con Alice? – pregunto Leo, esperando un no, por respuesta

Esperando que esto lo hubiera recordado él y no se lo hubieran dicho

-No – Elliot lo miro confundido

''NO'' ''No'' no… que se supone que pasaba ahora? Se supone que ahora debía de estar feliz, pero realmente creía que la respuesta fuera si.

-Elliot, dime – Leo se inclinó más sobre el escritorio – Puedes recordar algo sobre mí?

Elliot hizo una mueca molesta y se alejó del escritorio

-Algunas cosas

-¿Cómo qué? – Leo se notaba ansioso

-No lo sé yo de repente solo siento que lo se – Elliot volvió a ver entre los libros de los estantes de Leo - ¿Quién eras tú para mí? Y dime la verdad.

Elliot miro a Leo exigiendo una respuesta, Leo se quedo helado

-No se si puedo hablar de eso – admitió

-Por favor – Elliot recargo ambas manos en el escritorio

-lo se, lo se Elliot – Leo se acaricio las cienes – Pero tu…

-¿Yo podría que? ¿Podría no aceptarlo? No crees que ya hemos llegado bastante lejos como para Que no me digas que somos.

Leo, se encogió en la silla viendo los ojos azules de Elliot clavarse en los suyos con ímpetu. Quiso decirle que ''te quiero'' era una excusa muy pobre, sobre todo por todo lo que el debería pasar, pero era la verdad.

-Nosotros somos, nosotros éramos. – Leo se debatía internamente, por las palabras que debía decir- Tu eres bueno, no exactamente el amor de mi vida, la vida es muy corta para eso. Más bien diría que eres el amor de mi existencia

Elliot dejó caer los brazos.

Leo tenía miedo, miedo de haber arruinado todo, de haber hecho que Elliot se sintiera extrañado de sentir rechazo, tenia miedo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y al no escuchar ningún sonido su piel se puso roja como tomates.

Pero se decidió a mirarlo

-Todo este tiempo – dijo Elliot – me he considerado, una persona normal, una persona completa, sin comprender que algo me faltaba, sin encontrarlo… porque tu existías.

-lo siento Elliot se que quisieras tener una vida normal, pero… yo cometí muchos errores, tu te fuiste de mi lado, cometí el error de dejar que te alejaras de mi, ahora solo deseo tu perdón. – Leo se levanto de su escritorio y lo rodeo para llegar frente a Elliot

-No puedo perdonarte – Elliot miro a Leo – porque no se que hay que perdonar pero tu tampoco me entiendes…

-¿Entenderte? Si, te entiendo…

-No – Elliot se alejó un paso – Crees que quiero ser normal? No es así, lo único que quería era encontrar eso que llenaba mi alma. Y en ese momento, apareciste, pronunciaste mi nombre…. Lo dijiste con tal claridad, un sentimiento desconcertante y asombroso recorrió cada extremidad de mi cuerpo, y supe, que no podía ignorarte mas.

Algo dentro de Leo se detuvo hubo un sonido sordo que invadió la habitación y ya no pudo contenerse mas, se arrojo a los brazos de Elliot, demasiado entusiasmado por sus palabras como para pensar con claridad.

Lo abrazo con una fuerza que rayaba en la violencia el cuerpo de Elliot temblaba inseguro pero lo abrazo de vuelta

-Quiero que me recuerdes – suplico Leo con lagrimas en los ojos

-También quiero recordarte – Elliot paso su mano por los cabellos de Leo y coloco sus labios sobre la parte superior de su cabeza

Leo se estremeció con el contacto de los labios del otro, pero no retrocedió, sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo y suspiro como si hubiera esperado esto todo el tiempo.

Elliot se apartó después del pequeño beso.

Leo noto que estaba lleno de sonrojo y se cubría parte del rostro con la manga

-Enserio quiero recordarte…

-Lo harás, lo haremos - Leo dio un paso hacia el pero Elliot volvió a retroceder

Quizá había sido demasiado acercamiento por una tarde.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió con cautela y una extraviada Alice asomo su nariz.

-¿Alice? - pregunto Leo

-¿Esta todo bien? - Dijo Alice entrando

Elliot asintió y Leo noto que quizá se encontraría mas cómodo si no hablaban mas del asunto. Alice sonrio abiertamente cuando vio que el rostro de los dos estaba sonrojado

-Tengo buenas noticias, Elliot - Alice tomo a Elliot de la manga y lo jalo afuera de la oficina

Leo los siguió de cerca esperando alguna invitación pero solo se quedo expectante

-¿A dónde vamos? - pregunto Elliot claramente molesto por ser jalado tan bruscamente

-tenemos que hacer algunas cositas importantes… - Alice dio un giro al rostro y le guiño a Leo - Y por cierto Leo, el Cabeza de algas esta hecho un manojo de nervios. Quiere que bajes.

Leo asintió y vio a Alice y a Elliot alejarse por uno de los pasillos, después cuando ya no pudo verlos ni oírlos mas, se dio media vuelta y bajo por las escaleras de la mansión.

Cerca de la puerta Gilbert y Oz estaban arreglándose la ropa.

-¿Qué sucede Gil? - pregunto Leo bajando tranquilamente

-nada de que sucede - dijo jalando a Leo - estas retrasado, te dije que debías estar aquí a las 7 en punto. Son las 7:15.

En ese momento Leo se dio cuenta de que su mayordomo jamas había entrado a su despacho y se le hizo bastante raro.

Diviso a la sirvienta más cercana. Y la llamo.

-Mande a Fred a mi oficina y nunca llego - dijo molesto - me puedes explicar que demonios…

-Lo siento joven amo - dijo la sirvienta excusándose - pero el señor Fred nos dijo que la señorita Alice había indicado que nadie lo molestara en su oficina

-¿Alice? - pregunto extrañado

-Si y también nos comunico sobre el nuevo niño que llegara hoy a la mansión - asintió con un poco de indiferencia - Todos estaremos a su servicio.

-Bien. Ya les ire indicando que es lo que necesita el pequeño - la sirvienta asintió y se marcho

Leo se dio la vuelta y miro a sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Quien sabe, deberías preguntarle a Alice

Y eso haría.

-y ahora - dijo Gilbert acomodando el moño del traje de Leo - dios tu ropa sigue viéndose igual de anticuada.

-Cierra la boca - Leo usaba su habitual traje y no dejaría de usarlos, salvo quizá para ponerse su antigua ropa de sirviente.

Aun era el sirviente de Elliot Nightray muy en el interior.

¿Cómo se apellidara este nuevo Elliot? Bueno, eso no importaba porque con suerte Elliot Nightray volvería extremadamente pronto.

Por favor, suplico Leo.

-Mierda - Gilbert miro por la ventana - El auto llego

Leo dio un respingo y llamo a una sirvienta.

La sirvienta se acerco rápidamente y acompañada por el mayordomo que hasta ahora veía salieron por la puerta abriéndola de par en par.

Afuera de la casa ya todo estaba en total oscuridad, solo las lámparas alumbraban el pórtico de la mansión. La escalinata de piedra daba hasta donde el auto estaba estacionado

Era un auto negro lujoso, con las ventanas totalmente negras. De la puerta del conductor salió un hombre alto de pelo rubio y lentes oscuros, que abrió la puerta del copiloto.

La sirvienta y el mayordomo esperaban pacientemente en las escaleras esperando para ayudar.

En el lado del copiloto salió una mujer de traje negro que parecía ser una empresaria religiosa estrictamente peinada.

De pelo rojo totalmente pegado a la cabeza y lentes de puente.

El chofer la ayudo a bajar y esta camino hasta donde estaba la sirvienta y el mayordomo. Les dijo unas cuantas palabras y el mayordomo la escolto hasta la puerta.

En la parte de atrás se abrió la puerta por si sola.

Salio una señorita igualmente vestida pero con el pelo rubio, tenia una cara rígida a pesar de verse tan joven.

Cuando salio camino sin mirar atrás hasta la sirvienta.

Le dio ordenes y la sirvienta de inmediato se acerco hasta la puerta del auto.

Del auto salio el ultimo pasajero.

Era un niño, de poca edad. Leo miraba todo por encima del hombro de Gilbert que se encontraba frente a la puerta pero no podía ver todo perfectamente bien.

Solo pudo ver como su sirvienta tomaba una pequeña mochila blanca de la mano del niño y lo ayudaba a salir del auto para luego caminar con el hasta la puerta

El chofer había sacado una maleta de la parte de atrás del auto y la llevo hasta la entrada.

Por fin llegaron a la puerta el mayordomo y la mujer del pelo rojo.

Seguidos por la joven mujer de pelo rubio

-Buenas noches - dijo la mujer de pelo rojo, tenia un acento grave extremadamente estricto - mi nombre es Berth. Ella es mi aprendiz, Marta

La tal marta no dijo nada y se limito a darle su abrigo negro a la sirvienta que se alejo de la escena

Dejando al pequeño niño detrás de las grandes mujeres.

Parecían extranjeras - pensó Leo.

-Buenas noches, Berth - Gilbert beso la mano de la señora - Mucho gusto señorita Marta

Oz y Gilbert hicieron una reverencia

Esto complació a las mujeres, por su parte Leo no se sintió comodo saludando de este modo.

Rápidamente Berth se fijo en el joven.

-Quien es Leo Baskerville - pregunto con magnificencia

-Soy yo - Leo dio un paso enfrente - es un placer recibirlas.

No hizo ningún movimiento exagerado y tampoco beso sus manos. Después de todo ellas solo venían a entregar al pequeño.

-Es un honor estar en su casa señor Leo - la mujer miro a Leo de arriba abajo y después miro la resplandeciente mansión.

-Fred - indico Leo - Cierra la puerta, continuaremos nuestra reunión en el salón.

El mayordomo asintió y cerro la puerta, el chofer se quedo afuera asi como el auto, quedando en el piso las mochila y la pequeña maleta.

-Fred por favor lleva esas cosas a la habitación - indico Leo

Dio media vuelta y todos siguieron al joven

-Es una casa magnifica - expreso Marta - ¿Cómo la consiguió?

Leo suspiro, aquí empieza el interrogatorio.

-Fue heredada - dijo sin mirarla caminando tranquilamente

-Su padre debió ser una persona rica - menciono Berth

No se imagina cuanto

-¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Oswald Baskerville - contesto Leo sin darle importancia

-He oído muchas historias sobre la familia Baskerville, sabe - contesto Marta un poco entusiasmada -historias viejas

-son puros mitos, nuestra familia esta rodeada de ellos. - Gilbert le sonrio a la mujer

-¿Usted es un Baskerville?

-El es mi primo, Gilbert Baskerville.

-¿ustedes son los únicos Baskerville que quedan? - la mujer mayor miro a Oz de reojo

-Tengo una prima - Leo sonrio al recordar que Alice estaba por ahí hablando con Elliot - Alice Baskerville

-¿Por qué desea adoptar? - Leo abrió las puertas del salón de par en par.

Entraron todo.

Leo se sentó cómodamente en uno de los sillones de terciopelo rojo, a su lado Gilbert y del otro lado en un asiento individual se sento Oz, este se mantuvo al margen en todo momento.

Enfrente de ellos las dos mujeres tomaron asiento

Sacaron una libreta y comenzaron a mirarse entre ellas.

-¿Dónde esta el pequeño? - pregunto Oz saliendo de su anonimato

Las mujeres se miraron entre si y después hicieron una cara de fastidio

-ese niño - dijo molesta Marta levantándose - Ahora mismo lo traigo

Camino hasta la puerta del salón e hizo un movimiento con la mano.

-Tu, ven aquí - le grito

Luego se dio la vuelta y volvió a sentarse

-tendrán que disculparlo, es extremadamente timido - Dijo Marta tomando un poco de te que Fred había dejado en una bandeja en la mesa que los separaba

A lo lejos unos pasitos comenzaron a oírse. Que se acercaba lentamente

Leo miro a la puerta esperando ver al pequeño.

Por fin se poso frente a la puerta del salón. Traía puesta una batita de color azul con cuello blanco y un moñito azul. En sus pies había unos zapatitos blancos.

Tenia el pelo largo negro alborotado por todos lados.

Una cara redonda y la piel blanca.

Leo se tapo la boca impresionado.

Era exactamente igual a Leo. Exactamente igual a Leo de niño. Era como ver el reflejo de su pasado, el pequeño tenia una timida cara asustada, la misma expresión de Leo de pequeño.

Era su clon.

Su maldito clon.

Cuando el niño miro a Leo que lo veía con asombro abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo incluso siendo notorios entre tanto pelo negro sobre su rostro.

Leo solto el aire.

Quiza el pequeño era exactamente igual a el, pero solo había visto unos ojos asi en su vida.

Esos hermosos e impresionantes ojos azules.

Ojos azules, azul cielo azul marino, azul en todas las tonalidades. Los ojos de Elliot.

Tenia los ojos azules de Elliot.

El simple hecho de tener esos ojos hacia que Leo sintiera que estaba viendo a el joven y no a ese pequeño clon suyo.

-E…liot - murmuro Leo

-¿disculpe? - pregunto Berth

Leo volvió a mirar a la mujer despejando su mente del niño

Este entro a la sala y se quedo parado justo a lado de la aprendiz mirando al piso. Leo intento concentrarse en la entrevista lo mas que pudo hasta que Gilbert intervino.

-¿Necesitamos llenar algo? -

-Bueno el padre adoptivo deberá responder varias preguntas por ultimo firmar estos documentos - saco un bonche de hojas y lo coloco en su regazo

\- adelante - pidió Gilbert

-¿Es usted casado?

-No soy casado

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-Tengo 25 años.

Las siguientes preguntas se enfocaron en su forma de vida y de lo que trabajaba, pero no fue nada complicado, al parecer las mujeres estaban ansiosas por irse y dejar al pequeño en manos de un extraño

-una ultima pregunta - dijo Berth dejando los papeles sobre la mesa - esta usted ¿Buscando un heredero?

Leo trago saliva.

Como debería contestar, si ¿no?

-Estoy buscando un hijo - respondido casi inventándoselo - y por supuesto que el sera el heredero de todo.

Las mujeres sonrieron y se miraron entre si

-En ese caso por favor firme aquí - le señalo la parte mas abajo de la hoja

Leo saco su pluma y rápidamente firmo.

-Le presento a su nuevo hijo. - marta tomo con rudeza al pequeño y lo coloco enfrente - Su nombre es Leot.

El niño miro a su nueva familia y bajo la cara.

* * *

EHHHHHH QUE TAL ? notase que el nombre del pequeño fue una combinación improvisada de los nombres de Leo y Elliot (Leot) Bueno creo que suena lindo(?) (cortesía de mi hermana)

Por cierto, la foto que tiene el fic ahora (no se si si se vea) es la foto de lo que en mi imaginación es el pequeño Leot. No estaba segura de si ponerle los rasgos de Elliot o de Leo, pero cuando vi a Leo con ojos azules dije OH ES ES EL!

y bueno ¿que les parece? ojala si se vea la foto.

Por ultimo, ya metí un poco mas de Elliot x Leo incluyendo una ligera confesión, de lo mas cursi, que va!

nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :)

pd: como siempre gracias a LadyNerissa por dejarme siempre su puntual review, y a mi hermanita bonita que por fin se decidió a mi fic ( te torturare cada vez que actualice)


	7. Niño de dos

Hola a todos! Bueno aqui un capitulo mas, salio rapido porque estaba bastante inspirada,a demas en una semana entro a la universidad y ya no podre actualizar tanto asi que si quiero dejar avanzada la historia lo mas que pueda :)

obviamente resulto que no seran 10 capitulos sino quien sabe cuantos ? - no es mi culpa que Elliot y Leo tarden tanto en amarse, solo les doy su tiempo.

Bueno, ojala disfruten este capitulo, si les gusta dejen un comentario eso ayudaria mucho a mi motivación :D

PD: Este capitulo contiene cantidades ligeras de **lemon** a quien no le agrade bien puede saltarse esa parte, aunque es fundamental para la historia, creo que se pueden saltar esas partes

Disfruten!

* * *

 _''Tu mi príncipe hermoso, el mundo eres para mí, tu mi canción preciosa mi cantar ha nacido en ti… este es tu hogar mi niño, y espero que seas feliz, por siempre será mi sueño que un lugar guardes para mí''_

-Tengo que decirle – Susurro Ruth en el oído de Leo – Este chiquillo que ha decidió adoptar, es bastante peculiar….

Leo trago saliva molesto.

-Estoy segura de que es un niño perfecto – lo defendió

La mujer lo miro con unos ojos peculiares y asintió. Salio por la puerta acompañada con su aprendiz y caminaron hasta su auto. Por fin Fred cerro la puerta y todo se quedo en silencio.

Oz y Gilbert estaban un poco lejos de la puerta, el pequeño Leott estaba en la puerta del salón y el mayordomo se retiraba amablemente tras un gesto de Leo.

Leo camino nervioso hasta sus amigos, que se mordían las uñas

¿Ahora que?

-Gilbert, ¿ahora qué? – pregunto Leo nervioso.

-Es importante que le digamos cuanto antes… que es el nuevo Glen. Dios esto será muy complicado – Gilbert se paso las manos por el pelo – antes era mas sencillo… ¿Crees que ya haya cenado?

Oz miro al pequeño que se miraba los pies temeroso.

-Leott – lo llamo Oz sonriendo y camino hasta el - ¿Tienes hambre?

El pequeño lo miro incrédulo con la boca abierta y negó.

-¿Tienes sueño? – pregunto Gilbert acercándose a el

El pequeño asintió

-Leott – dijo Oz - ¿Qué edad tienes?

Leott se miro las manos y levanto 4 dedos. Tenia 4 años, hasta ahora no había escuchado su voz, pero Leo creía que seria una voz igual a la suya de pequeño

-En ese caso creo que deberías llevarlo a dormir Leo – Gilbert miro a Leo

Leo asintió y camino hasta el pequeño.

Extendió su mano esperando que Leott la tomara pero no lo hizo

-Leott, toma mi mano – pidió Leo

La voz de leo fue áspera, en ese momento reccordo que aunque quisiera tener una familia el no era bueno con los niños

Elliot tampoco era bueno con ellos, pero por alguna razón ellos lo amaban, y si la personalidad de Leott era igual a la suya seguramente también amaría a Elliot.

Leott tomo la mano de leo y caminaron juntos por las escaleras de la mansión hasta que perdieron de vista a Gilbert y a Oz, llegando asi a la habitación que había sido redecorada.

Leo abrió la puerta de la habitación y encendió la luz

La lámpara que estaba en el techo seguía siendo el mismo candelabro antiguo le brindaba a la habitación una amarilla calida luz

Leo cerro la puerta.

-Esta es tu habitación – explico Leo calmado. - ¿Te gusta?

Leott miro a su alrededor como inspeccionando cada detalle, se detenia en los juguetes y miraba la cama matrimonial frente a el con inseguridad

-si – dijo con una pequeña voz timida

Exactamente igual a la mía, Leo sonrio

Ya amaba al niño

-Espero que te guste mucho – Leo tomo a Leott en sus brazos y lo subio a la cama. Se sento a su lado – Aquí tendras muchos juguetes, tu cama, tu ropa…

-¿mi comida? – pregunto Leott mirando a Leo sonrojado

-Tu comida no, tu comida estará en el comedor, junto con la mia…

-Oh – Leott murmuro – Como en el orfanato…

Leo fruncio el ceño. No estaba seguro de si era por el hecho de que le recordaba demasiado a el, pero Leott le parecía un niño maltratado. No quería profundizar en su herida hasta que el se sintiera comodo con el y con todos.

Mientras tanto se limitaría a tratarlo de la mejor manera que existiera

Como su hijo

Porque eso era.

-Yo seré tu papa – Leo sonrio

-Eres joven – Leott miro curiosamente a Leo

-¿Lo crees? – Leo sonrio

Leott asntio y luego bostezo.

-te dare tu ropa de pijama – leo se levanto de la cama y camino hasta una de las cómodas. Donde Gilbert había explicado claramente que se encontraba toda la ropa de cama

Escogió una batita blanca que le recordaba a la que el usaba de pequeño unos calcetines blancos, también tomo unas pequeñas pantunflitas a juego

Camino hasta la cama con la ropa y se la dio.

-¿te ayudo a cambiarte?

Leott negó y se quito los zapatos con sus pequeñas manos, se coloco sus calcetas limpias y después se quito la batita azul para ponerse su pijama de algodón blanca, y por supuesto que tenia muchos detalles antiguos.

-Ven aquí – Leo destendio la cama – voy a acostarte.

Leott gateo hasta la almohada y dejo que Leo lo tapara

Leo tapo al pequeño con sus sabanas azules y le coloco una cobijita encima.

Al parecer el niño no tenia ningún peluche especial o cosas asi en sus maletas, porque no pidió nada. Asi que Leo comenzó a recoger la ropa sucia y la coloco en el bote de ropa, asi como comenzó a sacar la ropa y cosas de su mochila y maleta

Adentro de la mochila había un cuaderno de dibujos casi vacio, asi como unas crayolas y colores, había un vaso morado pequeño, un cepillo de pelo de plástico y un cepillo de dientes pequeño.

Algunos artículos personales.

En la maleta había calcetines, ropa interior, entre otras cosas, aunque era muy poca ropa, comparada con las 10 maletas de ropa que habían comprado para el. La guardo toda, y coloco todos sus artículos personales en la comoda.

-Leott – lo llamo Leo. – El baño esta en esta puerta ¿la dejo abierta?

El negó

-ahí puedes entrar y lavarte los dientes, tomar agua, hacer del baño… pero si me necesitas yo duermo justo a lado

El pequeño asintió inseguro. Sumamente cauteloso

-la puerta de la derecha, solo toca y yo te atenderé – Leo intento sonar lo más atento que pudo pero Leott aun se veía inseguro.

-¿apagare la luz, de acuerdo? Puedo encender una lamparita si quieres

¿Una lamparita? – pregunto extrañado

Leo sonrio y asintió. Camino hasta el pequeño y lo mostro las lamparitas que Gilbert había conseguido para el

-Hay una de pato, de conejito… de gatito…

-quiero las tres – el pequeño se incorporó e intento tocar a los animalitos.

-¿la de conejo hoy? ¿Mañana la de pato…? Puedo cambiarlas cada dia

Leott asintió entusiasmado

Entonces Leo fue hasta el interruptor y puso la lamparita de conejo, luego apago la luz

-No tengas miedo. Yo te cuidare – Leo abrió la puerta y miro al pequeño una ultima vez antes de cerrarla.

Suspiro cuando el click de la puerta sono

Toda la mansión estaba en silencio y vacia, no había rastro de Oz ni de Gilbert, ni de nadie mas.

Leo camino hasta la habitación contigua, y cuando iba a abrir la puerta, un carraspeo lo distrajo. Alguien estaba detrás de el.

Giro el rostro para toparse con unos ojos azules preocupados mirando sin cesar el pórtico de la puerta del niño

-¿Lo has visto ya?

Leo asintió, cautelosamente. Sonrio internamente al pensar que seguro tendría la misma cara que su pequeño.

-¿Qué tal es? – pregunto Elliot un poco nervioso mirando al piso

-Es perfecto – admitió Leo sonriendo, apenas perceptiblemente

Pero lo decía de corazón

Elliot suspiro aliviado y miro por encima del hombro de Leo a la ventana que se encontraba detrás

-Mañana lo veras… - le dijo Leo a Elliot dando un paso a la habitación

-Me gustaria verlo ahora – Leo lo miro y subio una ceja

-¿ahora? ¿Por qué? – esta vez Elliot miro fijamente a Leo, con los ojos claros como el agua y las palabras limpias brotando de su garganta y corazón.

-Tambien es mio.

Leo se quedo callado, su corazón latia con fuerza tanta que parecía que iba a salírsele, sus mejillas se encendieron.

Elliot no dejo que Leo hablara, camino hasta donde estaba el y se recargo en la puerta.

-Hable con Alice – dijo como un comentario casual .o al menos a Leo le pareció demasiado casual

-¿sobre que? – pregunto nervioso

-sobre todo lo que ya se… - explico encogiéndose de hombros – Todo eso ya lo se, Leo.

-Pero creo que tu sabes muchas cosas mas… - Elliot se acerco hasta el rostro de Leo seductoramente.

-¿Todo… lo que ya sabes? – Leo hablo entrecortadamente – a que te refieres…

-A todo lo que ya se, los Baskerville, las cadenas… el abismo. Todo eso lo se, tal vez no lo recordaba pero si lo sabia – Elliot volvió a mirar a Leo – Y se que tu sabes… algo mas.

-¿Algo mas? – pregunto Leo confundido

-cosas mas…. Intimas – se acerco a la oreja de Leo intentando morderla pero Leo retrocedio.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto sonrojándose

Elliot hizo una mueca molesta y retrocedio, abrió la boca para decir algo pero mejor suspiro y cerro los ojos. Y con su mano abrió la maneja dela habitación.

Leo cayo al piso como un costal de papas, se golpeo el hombro y el brazo pero antes de que pudiera siquiera quejarse Elliot entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de si.

-¿Q-que haces? – Grito Leo

La verdad es que realmente no entendia porque estaba gritándole a Elliot, si su corazón latia desbocado y su boca generaba saliva.

-Leo, se que quizá tu creas que no te recuerdo, y no recuerdo muchas cosas. Pero mi cuerpo si recuerda… y quiere eso – señalo a Leo con su dedo índice…

-¿ehhhh? No, no Elliot no hare nada hasta que me recuerdes…. – explico Leo intentando levantarse

Cuando Elliot se hinco a su lado en el piso, puso las manos en sus hombros y lo ayudo a levantarse

-Pero si te recuerdo… recuerdo la primera vez que nos vimos. En el orfanato, estabas solo en la biblioteca… recuerdo nuestra conversación… mi amigo mi igual, te recuerdo Leo. Te conozco. Recuerdo nuestro primer beso… recuerdo todo de ti.

Leo se quedo callado, Elliot no podía estar hablando enserio, estaba mintiendo. ¿Cómo de pronto recordaba todo eso?

Tal vez solo fingía, debía ser eso.

-Mientes… mientes – dijo Leo ya de pie

Elliot tomo a Leo y lo sento en la cama.

-no miento – dijo subiendo una pierna a la cama – Recuerdo… nuestra primera noche juntos, cuando conocimos a Oz… recuerdo todo.

¿tan rápido? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-recuerdo que te gusta que te bese el cuello… - dijo sumergiendo su rostro en el pelo de Leo y encontrando un punto justo detrás de la oreja que hizo que Leo se sonrojara y retorciera – justo aquí…

-E..Elliot basta – Dijo Leo poniendo las manos sobre el pecho de Elliot.

-No quiero – sentencio. Y le dejo un beso en los labios a Leo. Un beso cariñoso y lleno de deseo, pero no morboso.

Fue un beso tierno, pero fue suficiente para que Leo enredara sus brazos sobre el cuello de Elliot y rogara por mas.

Nunca sintió que desearía tanto ser besado, y eso que había tenido cientos de años de abstinencia. Nunca pensó que se sentiría como si no hubiera pasado un minuto ni siquiera

El mismo sabor, el mismo olor, la misma suavidad. Todo era igual

Leo aferro sus manos al pelo de Elliot y este a su vez subio a la cama por completo, quedando acostados.

La sangre de Leo estaba hirviendo, por debajo de toda su ropa estaba una sensación de hormigueo que lo incitaba a ir mas alla que unos simples besos. Pero no era el tiempo ni la razón.

Elliot por su parte estaba delatándose, recorriendo nervioso el cuello de Leo con las yemas de los dedos. Saboreando sus labios y por fin probando de su lengua.

La lengua de leo estaba fría, y el contacto le estremecio. En cambio el sentía que su cuerpo estaba tan caliente…. ¿Siempre había tenido la boca tan fría?

Leo abrió mas la boca devorando el labio de Elliot y tocando parte de sus dientes.

Elliot solto el aire de golpe sin poder resistirse. Esta vez metio su lengua por completo y degusto el sabor frio y dulce que emtitia.

Desabrocho el saco de Leo, que este rápidamente se quito. Y siguió con el chaleco y el moño. Dejándolo en la camisa blanca que solia usar por debajo.

Ambos se separaron para tomar aire, pero cuando Elliot quiso volver a tomar de los labios de Leo, este se aparto mirando la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-OI un ruido…

-¿Un ruido? – dijo Elliot levantándose de encima de Leo, con cierto pesar.

Leo se levanto también y se quito los zapatos, luego el cuarto se quedó en silencio. Leo se deshizo de sus calcetines y de su pantalón.

Cuando Elliot volvió a mirar a Leo, vio las largas piernas blancas de Leo, provocadoras piernas pensó. Y se puso colorado.

-Eres realmente… hermoso. – Dijo Elliot

Pero los golpes volvieron sonar. Esta vez Leo los identifico perfectamente. Eran golpecitos en la puerta.

Elliot, que hasta ahora notaba Leo, traía puesta una pijama blanca se sentó sobre la cama mientras Leo abría la puerta.

Afuera estaba el pequeño Leott con las manos enrolladas una encima de la otra nerviosamente.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Leo dejando la puerta abierta.

Claramente Leo, no se sintió intimidado para nada por su ropa. Traía ropa interior y la camisa blanca, el niño no parecio notar nada extraño tampoco.

-Escuche ruido… - dijo señalando su habitación

-¿Tienes miedo? – pregunto Leo hincándose a la altura de Leott

Leott miro a otro lado con terror, pero no a los ruidos. Si no a la pregunta.

-Esta bien… puedes decírmelo- Leo tomo las manitas de su bebe y las acuno

-Un poco – admitió el pequeño cerrando los ojos

¿acaso esperaba que lo regañara?

-Por favor no me pegues… - Leo abrazo a Leott contra su pecho

-jamás lo haría – dijo y lo cargo

Entonces cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos, rechino los dientes con enojo. Leott no solo era un niño peculiar, era un niño que había sufrido maltrato. Tenia ganas de demandar a esas malditas que le habían hecho daño, mandarlas a prisión. Pero no ahora mismo…

Ahora mismo debía asegurarse de que su pequeño estuviera bien.

Y no tuviera miedo.

Elliot miraba como Leo caminaba con el pequeño en brazos hasta la cama, y lo dejo sobre esta

Leott se solto del pecho de Leo y gateo por la cama mirando a Elliot.

Elliot y Leott hicieron contacto visual.

-Ah! – dijo Leott con la boca abierta – Tu…

Gateo hasta donde estaba Elliot, levantando sus manitas hasta el rostro de Elliot.

Elliot acerco el rostro hasta donde se encontraban las manos del niño que estiraba con fuerza intentado tocarlo.

Leott se acerco mas y mas hasta que tuvo enfrente el objetivo. Y con delicadeza rodeo el rostro de Elliot. Balanceo sus manos hasta llegar a los ojos de Elliot.

Y puso sus manos sobre los parpados.

Elliot sintió las calidas manos del pequeño sobre sus ojos y los cerro, el pequeño acaricio sus parpados y toco sus pestañas con suavidad.

Lego aparto sus manos.

Elliot abrió los ojos y vio a Leott mirarse las manos, luego volvió a mirarlo.

-Tus ojos… - dijo Leott mirando a Elliot

-Son como los tuyos – dijo Elliot tomando las manos del pequeño y llevándolas de nuevo a donde estaban sus ojos

-Si… - dijo Leott –Son… iguales

Leo miraba la escena un poco por detrás de Leott, y supo que tenia razón. Los ojos de ambos eran idénticos, eran una replica exacta, cualquier pequeña línea cualquier borde, tonalidad de azul. Eran exactamente iguales.

Incluso Leott lo había notado, se había sentido identificado de inmediato con los ojos de Elliot. Aunque su físico era igual a Leo, pero Leott no había hecho comentario alguno

Pero de sus ojos. No se había podido resistir

Leott aparto de nuevo las manos de los ojos de Elliot.

Y se subio a las piernas de este

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto extrañado de que existiera alguien con sus mismos ojos

-soy Elliot – contesto este presentándose y tomo la manita de Leott admirando lo pequeña que era

-No tengas miedo. Te protegeré de cualquier cosa… -Dijo Elliot – te ves tan frágil

Elliot acaricio la mejilla del pequeño y lo abrazo, lo acuno entre sus brazos y lo balanceo

Leott se acoplo perfectamente al cuerpo de Elliot y lo abrazo de vuelta.

Leo sonrio mirando a Elliot admirar al pequeño, y perfecto niño, sabía que nadie podría entender su sentir, y que aunque había diferencias entre Elliot y Leo físicamente, había diferencias entre ellos dos con Leott.

Pero el ya tenia un lugar en su corazón, donde iba a vivir.

Entonces Leo lo entendio, claro que el pequeño Leott también era de Elliot.

-Estarás dentro de nuestro corazón, hoy y por siempre – dijo Leo acariciando el pelo negro del Leott

El pequeño tenia los ojos azules abiertos y miraba con incredulidad a Elliot, aunque estaba perfectamente acoplado en su pecho sabia que aun no podía creer lo que veía.

Sus ojos reflejados.

Elliot abrió los ojos y le entrego al niño a Leo en los brazos.

-Creo que ire a mi habitación – dijo Elliot levantándose

Leo asintió y sento al pequeño sobre sus piernas.

Elliot se acerco y beso la cabeza del pequeño Leott

-Duerme bien, pequeño. Te vere por la mañana –

Luego miro a Leo a los ojos y beso su mejilla.

Se dio media vuelta y salio de la habitación cerrando tras el.

Leo volvió a dejar al pequeño niño en la cama.

-¿Te sientes mas tranquilo? – pregunto Leo -¿quieres dormir aquí?

Leott miro con emoción a Leo y se sonrojo mientras balbuceaba con esperanza

-Enserio… ¿puedo?

-Por supuesto que si – Leo pensaba agregar un ''puedes hacer todo lo que quieras'' pero tampoco quería terminar durmiendo con Leott cada noche de su vida hasta los 15 años.

Leott asintió con la cabeza.

Entonces Leo se puso su pijama para dormir y cuando volvió a acostarse, el pequeño Leott ya dormia plácidamente sobre la almohada, con su negro cabello revuelto.

Leo acaricio su pequeña cabeza. Y suspiro sonriendo.

O definitivamente podía acostumbrarse a eso.

* * *

 _LadyNerissa_ ahora que lo veo, si se parece un poco jejeje aunque bastante mas parecido a Leo diria yo. Gracias por tus reviews, me ayudan muchisimo para inspirrame y sentirme motivada :3

 _MasterRevis_ no pude meter lo que habiamos quedado, porque senti que era un poco pronto para una confesion asi /u/ pero en el proximo capitulo si lo meto, pd: eso significa que habra salseo

 _Annie-san_ Leott con doble ''t'' quedo excelente ¿Sugerencias?

pd: la cancion del principio la saque de la pelicula ''La sirenita 2'' por si alguien no lo noto XD es un poco cursi para un niño, sobre todo viniendo de Leo y Elliot pero se me hizo de lo mas tierno :3

pd2: en el proximo capitulo habra un poco mas de lemon y preparanse para ver a un Leott maltratado, masacrado y brutalmente torturado (bueno no) pero si profundizare en el tema... :c tengo que advertirlo desde el principio.

GRACIAS A TODOS


	8. Raven

Cap 8

Notas, como dije al principio sé que puede haber muchas inconsistencias en la historia, acabo de darme cuenta de unas grandes bueno para empezar dije que Gilbert y Alice todavía son unos Baskerville, cuando el final del manga nos da a entender que pues no es así.

Con respecto a Gilbert solo puedo decir, que el apellido se lo deja por cariño. Y con respecto a Alice… que va no planeo meterme en sus nuevas vidas o algo asi. No quiero hacerme rollo.

Así que es Alice Baskerville, porque si, y Elliot Nightray para que ya deje a su nueva familia en el pasado, Oz Bessariuz porque Oz! Y a Oz le gusta decir YOLO

* * *

Los sollozos despertaron a Leo, como si hubieran comenzado desde el volumen 1 y hubieran aumentado gradualmente hasta el volumen 100

-¿Leott? - fue lo primero que dijo cuando abrió los ojos

A su lado el pequeño niño lloraba en silencio, murmurando cosas sin sentido y limpiándose las lágrimas con los pequeños puños.

-¿Qué pasa? - pregunto abrazando a Leott

Los golpes en la puerta sonaron demasiado fuertes

-¿Leo? - Dijo Gilbert - ¿Está todo bien?

Abrió la puerta, justo cuando Leo cargaba al pequeño y lo consolaba

-Todo está bien… todo está bien - dijo Leo acariciando el cabello negro del pequeño

El niño se calmó aferrándose a la pijama de su papa.

-¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto Oz entrando detrás de Gilbert con la pijama aun puesta y la cara adormilada.

-Tranquilos - dijo Leo levantándose de la cama y saliendo de la habitación con Leott en los brazos

-tuve… una pesadilla - la pronunciación del niño era perfecta, no había ninguna equivocación en su vocabulario. Aun así el niño había dejado de llorar y miraba a su papa con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Está bien Leott - dijo Oz acariciando los cabellos del pequeño

El niño miro al adolescente con sorpresa, como si no supiera como reaccionar ante el toque.

-¿Quiénes son? - pregunto mirando a su papa

Leo, sonrió con nerviosismo. A pesar de que los había visto anoche…

-Bueno, te los presentare - dijo Leo bajando al niño -El es tu tio Gilbert, y el es tu tio Oz…

El niño asintió y los dos le sonrieron amigablemente

-Está bien Leott, las pesadillas no llegan aquí - dijo Oz señalando la mansión - Todo será muy tranquilo aquí…

-Si llegaban - afirmo el niño moviendo la cabecita asintiendo - Me llevaban… decían que no me habían querido y me llevaban al orfelinato

Leo se tensó al por esto, ¿sus pesadillas eran de volver al orfelinato? ¿Qué demonios sucedía ahí? Respiro profundamente, no quería armar una escena frente al niño pero miro a Gilbert con ojos suplicantes.

Gilbert entendió que quizá deberían dejarlo solo un momento e intento tomar al pequeño de la mano

-Vamos a bañarte Leott - dijo Gilbert

El pequeño se quedó helado

-no… no baño no - dijo gritando aferrándose a la pierna de Leo

Leo miro a Leott extrañado ¿No, baño?

-¿No te gusta bañarte? - pregunto Oz extrañado

Leott se retorció cuando Gilbert intento volver a agarrarlo. Pero no pudo huir, Gilbert lo tomo y lo cargo, el niño ya comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, berrar gritar suplicar.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te da miedo…? - pregunto Gilbert - puedes meter tus juguetes

-No! No! - Gritaba el niño - No! Me van a pegar… me van a pegar

Leo reacción, giro su cuerpo rápidamente y le quito el niño a Gilbert.

-Me van a pegar! - gritaba Loett intentando soltarse de Leo - No quiero, no quiero… me he portado bien, me he portado bien!

¿Qué demonios le habían hecho a este niño?

Leo, comenzaba a hiperventilar. Se había acabado esto era todo, ese orfanato estaría cerrado para mañana y no solo eso mataría a esas mujeres, mataría a esas mujeres. Jabberwocky, jabberwocky….

-Leo cálmate - dijo Oz tomando a Leo por los hombros… - estas diciendo jabberwocky

-Voy a matarlas - dijo Leo en un tono helado.

Oz retrocedió al ver a su amigo tan enfurecido.

-POR FAVOR NO ME TIREN AGUA FRIA! - grito Leott - No quiero baños con hielo… me portare bien, por favor

¿Baños con Hielo? Eso hacía, lo bañaban con agua helada y hielos.

Elliot apareció en escena, Loe dejo de mirar con molestia a la nada, para concentrarse en Elliot que caminaba con gracia hasta Leott.

Lo tomo en sus brazos.

El niño dejo de llorar de golpe. Elliot sentó al niño en su brazo y Leott acaricio los ojos del mayor.

-Tu… - dijo acariciando las pestañas de Elliot

-¿Qué pasa Leott? - pregunto Elliot sonriendo - No van a hacerte nada, mira aquí… todos te queremos muchísimo, nadie nunca te va a dañar. Nada te va a doler y todo te va a gustar.

-pero… quieren que me bañe

-pero los baños aquí son bonitos, hay agua caliente… puedes meter juguetes, espuma, burbujas…

Leott bajo la cara sonrojada por el llanto anterior.

-Cuando los baños tienen agua caliente… - dijo soltando lagrimas - significa que me pegaran.

¿Qué era todo esto? ¿Acaso habían torturado a este niño?

-Quien te pegaba… - pregunto Elliot acariciando a su pequeño

-Ellas, todo el tiempo, siempre me pegaban… me bañaban con agua caliente y me pegaban con el cinturón aquí - el niño señalo su espalda - si querían que me durmiera temprano me bañaban con agua fría y… hielos.

-¿Por qué hacían eso?

Leott bajo la cabeza temblorosa.

-Por mi culpa.

Todos se quedaron callados, Leo miro a Elliot y se lanzó a los brazos de este, dejando en medio al pequeño. Los tres se abrazaron.

-Debo mostrarte algo Leott - dijo Leo. - Vístelo Elliot, los esperare aquí en un momento.

Elliot asintió y entro con Leott a la habitación de este.

Leo miro a Gilbert

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Creo saber porque ese pequeño tuvo una infancia llena de castigos y torturas, y creo que también lo sabes… el necesita entender que aquí es normal. Aquí él es exactamente quién debe ser.

-pero… es muy pronto - dijo Gilbert

-Es el momento exacto, él debe saberlo - Leo entro a su habitación.

Abrió su ropero y lo busco entre sus trajes

Ahí estaba, ese extraño traje que guardaba desde hace una década, el traje que Vincent le había dado cuando le dijo que él era el nuevo Glen.

Se lo puso.

Le quedaba perfectamente, como un guante.

Luego siguió buscando hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Era una capa rojo sangre. Esa capa había pertenecido originalmente a la más pequeña de los Baskerville, Lily, era un poco grande pero aun así la tomo y salió de la habitación.

Obviamente el pequeño no había querido Bañarse, asi que estaba tomado de la mano de Elliot que vestía un impecable traje negro que a Leo le parecía muy familiar.

El pequeño traía puesto un traje de marinero azul.

Se veía adorable

-¿Ese traje es nuevo?- le pregunto a Elliot

Elliot negó

-Gilbert dijo que lo guardabas aquí…

Así que esa era la ropa de Elliot que Leo guardaba como reliquia en un baúl. Bueno al menos sabia quela traía Elliot y no otro individuo.

Suspiro

-Vamos – dijo Leo y tomo de la otra mano a Leott

Los dos caminaron con el pequeño tomándolo de ambas manos, bajaron las escaleras y entraron por una puerta que era un pasillo largo húmedo y polvoriento. Siguieron hasta encontrar unas escaleras que descendían y descendían hasta llegar a un sótano.

Elliot se paró en seco antes de entrar

Leo sintió que la piel se le erizaba.

Tantas cosas que habían pasado en este lugar.

El lugar donde nombraban al nuevo Glen, donde se hacían contratos con las cadenas de los Baskerville. Delante la puerta del abismo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto Leott a su padre

Leo estaba serio miraba fijamente el extraño lugar

-Leott. De antemano me disculpo por lo que voy a decirte, pero estarás mejor si lo sabes ahora…

Leo miro al pequeño que lo veía con miedo

-Toda tu vida has sido diferente a los demás. – Dijo Leo hablando más de sí, que de Leott – has podido ver y oír cosas que los demás nunca pudieron.

Leott abrió los ojos como platos.

-Y cuando intentaste decírselo a los demás… no te creyeron, te hicieron pensar que estabas mal. Que nada de lo que creías era cierto

Leott asintió y miro sus piecitos.

-a mí me paso lo mismo – Leo jalo al niño al centro de la habitación – También me hicieron daño…. Mucho daño. Para todos yo era un niño sucio. Alguien sin importancia. Un niño raro

Leott miro a su papa con curiosidad

-Es por eso que tú y yo somos tan parecidos – Leo miro al niño y sonrió – sé que escuchas las voces… que ves las luces doradas del abismo…

El niño se soltó de su padre adoptivo

-Yo deje de oírlas hace un tiempo… un par de años – sonrió – pero seguramente tú las escuchas claramente. Y cuando yo me vaya, también escucharas la mía…

-¿Qué son?

-Son las voces de los ''Glen''

-¿Qué es un Glen?

-Un Glen es la persona elegida para cuidar esto – Leo dio un paso más hasta que estuvo frente a una cortina

La abrió y detrás se encontraba una gran esfera de cristal con una pequeña nubosidad dentro.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es el equilibrio del mundo… si esto pierde su forma y llega a las manos equivocadas puede hacer mucho daño. Esto es el abismo. El núcleo.

-Es pequeño – dijo Leott acercándose a la esfera

-Es más grande de lo que crees. Nosotros los Glen, nos encargamos de cuidarlo y de que nadie lo toque, las voces pertenecen a los anteriores cuidadores.

-¿Yo lo tendré que cuidar?

-Cuando yo se viejo, tu serás el próximo Glen, tu cuidaras al mundo…. – dijo Leo mirando al niño, este se veía decidido.

Quizá aún no entendería lo que realmente significaba, pero no podía explicarle todo de la nada. Ahora mismo lo más importante es que supiera que lo que el sentía no estaba mal, que quien era él. Era exactamente quien debía ser.

-Todo lo que a ti te pasa, para todos nosotros es normal Leott

-¿enserio? ¿No soy raro?

-En lo absoluto – Leo se inclinó y acaricio la mano del niño – Eres tú. Leott Baskerville, el futuro Glen.

Leo extendió la capa que tenía en su mano, era roja como la sangre y se la puso al niño.

Llegaba al piso y le cubría gran parte del cuerpo.

El niño la vio con entusiasmo y sonrió al ponérsela.

-Me gusta mucho – dijo sonriendo

-aquí nadie te hará daño, no lo permitiremos.- dijo Leo abrazándolo

-¿ni cuándo me bañe?

-Nunca.

Algo inesperado paso.

Leo se levantó y miro al piso con los ojos abiertos como platos. Elliot dio un paso al centro del lugar pero no pudo llegar más lejos.

Del suelo salió un circulo luminoso que ilumino toda la habitación.

Leo intento tomar a Leott pero resulto ser demasiado tarde

Incluso cuando Gilbert llego al sótano, seguido por los demás, Leott ya había sido tomado.

No puede ser. Pensó leo.

-¿Qué está pasando? – Grito Elliot

No puede ser, pensó de nuevo Leo. No puede ser.

Leott tenía una extraña criatura tras de sí.

-Raven! – Grito Leo

La cadena no hizo caso de su amo, y lentamente fue absorbida por el cuerpo de Leott.

El pequeño callo desfallecido al suelo cuando la cadena termino de entrar dentro de él.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿Qué DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE PASO!? – Grito Gilbert cuando Leo estaba sentado en su escritorio tamborileando nervioso

-Porque mierda tu cadena entro al cuerpo del niño! – Grito Oz

-Cuatro ojos! – Grito Alice – responde… que significa eso?

Leo se levantó confundido, paseo por el despacho y volvió a pasear mirando sus pies. Ahora mismo Elliot estaba acostado con el niño, que había adquirido su primera cadena.

-Leo! – gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Ya cállense – grito Leo – esto tiene una explicación! – Miro a los tres con nerviosismo – como ya sabemos, el Glen tenía una forma especial de elegir al nuevo duque, o más bien su cuerpo y su alma. Glen realizaba una ceremonia donde su alma sería trasladada de su cuerpo actual a otro cuerpo. Glen también tendría que transferir todas sus cadenas en dicho cuerpo. El alma de Glen puede ocupar un cuerpo por aproximadamente 100 años, si su alma permaneciera en el cuerpo por más tiempo, se disiparía junto con el cuerpo. Aunque el alma de Glen toma los recuerdos del cuerpo, es la personalidad de los contenedores del alma de Glen la que se adopta.

-¿eso qué significa? – Pregunto Alice preocupada – todos conocemos el ritual…

-significa que, tanto mi alma como mis cadenas han comenzado a transferirse al nuevo Glen. Cuando mi alma y mis cadenas se trasladen por completo, me convertiré en otra cadena y entrare al cuerpo de Leott.

-Pero… aun no hacemos la ceremonia – Dijo Oz con voz temblorosa

-Ya he vivido más de 100 años, no me queda mucho más… - dijo Leo mirando con dolor a sus amigos.

Gilbert parecía consternado

-pero si a ti no te queda más tiempo…. Yo

-Tu puedes tener maso menos lo mismo que yo, ya que tu cuerpo no esta tan consumido, de igual forma sigo poseyendo las 5 cadenas, mientras que tu no tienes ninguna.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? – pregunto Oz

-aún tengo tiempo… - dijo Leo – quizá unos 50 años.

Todos suspiraron medio aliviados.

Al menos no sería tan pronto.

-Leott ha conseguido su primera cadena, y con el transcurso del tiempo conseguirá todas, y yo le transferiré mi alma. Debo comenzar a entrenarlo.

-¿Cómo lo harás?

-la transferencia tarda entre 10 o 20 años. La ceremonia comienza conmigo mezclando mi sangre con la de mi cadena… Leott habría tenido que beber de ello pero. Por alguna razón ese paso fue saltado… una vez que le transfiera todas mis cadenas, comenzare a morir mi cuerpo se ira deteriorando y mutando en una nueva cadena y mi conciencia será transferida a la mente de Leott .

-Parece que el ya entendió el punto principal – dijo Elliot entrando al estudio – El ya sabe que es el nuevo Glen.

Todos asintieron.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás – dijo Leo.

* * *

Prepárense para unas notas muyyy largas, **okay es importante leer esto!**

Creo que este capítulo es un gran avance en la historia, porque marca un inicio en lo que va a pasar… de ahora en mas no quiero meterme mucho con el asunto del nuevo Glen.

Quiero darle tiempo y espacio a Elliot y Leo porque la verdad es que los he dejado de lado, más a Elliot, estuve revisando un par de cosas entre ellas el perfil de Elliot en pandora hearts wiki, y los capítulos del anime donde salía, y pues creo que me he desapegado a su personalidad…

Por consiguiente quiero dedicar por lo menos los siguientes dos capítulos a recuperar a ese hombre exactamente igual al que tanto me gusta :3

Otra cosa amm, en este capítulo metí mucha información verídica confirmada y aprobada por Jun Muchizuki, yo no me invente nada de los rituales ni nada

Y no se preocupen no pienso matar a Leo, si algo aprendí de Jun es que un poco de crueldad es buena… PERO NO DEMASIADA

Por ultimo ADVERTENCIA, los siguientes capítulos contenderán, flashbacks, citas, momentos del anime y manga. :D ojala a todos les guste

Próximo capitulo… probablemente el Lunes :D

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, de verdad que me inspiran como no tienen una idea. :3 para no extenderme mucho los contestare personalmente xD por esta vez…


	9. Click

_Cariño, esto no puede ser, ¿Dónde están los planes que hicimos para los dos? Sé que es duro recordar, la clase de personas que solíamos ser, es aún más difícil imaginar, que no estas aquí a mi lado._

 _Dices que es muy tarde para intentarlo, y es muy tarde._

 _Y en nuestros días juntos, que yo desperdicie_

 _He desperdiciado mis noches, ahora estoy paralizado… intentado volver al tiempo en el que me llamabas amor._

-Sigues siendo un prodigio…

Elliot giro el rostro como si estuviera poseído y miro a Leo con una mueca

Leo medio sonrio, al menos le dirigía la mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estas molesto?

-Ni un poco – Elliot paso de hoja

Comenzó a tocar.

Leo suspiro, al final de cuenta Elliot había pasado el ultimo dia cuidando de Leott, asi que no habían conversado del todo. Pero Leo no pensó que Elliot estuviera molesto.

Y aun no lo creía

-Solo me siento extrañado – admitió Elliot hundiendo la cabeza, recargo su mentón sobre las teclas de marfil.

-¿Extrañado? – Leo medio sonrio también, camino hasta donde estaba el joven de ojos azules – yo pensaba que ya recordabas todo eso…

Elliot reacciono de inmediato, se puso rojo y miro a otro lado con una mueca.

-pero ya veo que me mentiste – Leo tento ligeramente el molestar a Elliot un poco mas

-OYE! – Grito Elliot – yo no dije eso!

Leo se rio, acaso Elliot no podía ser mas predecible.

-¿de que te ries?

-Bueno… es obvio que aun no recuerdas todo – Leo se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos

-eso te da risa… - pregunto extrañado

Leo reacciono ante esto de forma desmesurada, pues aunque Elliot no lo decía enserio, le dolio. Era mas que obvio que no le daba risa, además de que acababa de ponerse triste.

-Esta bien – dijo Leo rindiéndose – tu ganas…

-descuida – dijo Elliot cambiando su expresión, suavizándola – aunque no mentia… de pronto fue como si lo recordara todo…

Leo asintió, era obvio que Elliot había tenido un momento de lucidez, Alice tenia algunos eventualmente, impulsado por sus deseos, Elliot había sido iluminado por los recuerdos de… de Elliot.

-te dije que quería recordarte ¿no?

Leo asintió, se sento en el banquillo del piano

Elliot miro a Leo.

-Pues es verdad.

-Adelante

-No puedo hacerlo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-recordar

-¿el que?

-eso… - Elliot se levanto y camino hasta la ventana – el click.

-¿click?

Elliot asintió, miro a Leo

-Oz me hablo de eso… cuando Vincent llego a verlo, el ya recordaba algunas eventuales cosas, mas no fue sino hasta que Vincent le conto ''un recuerdo'' cuando el volvió a la conciencia…

-¿Quieres saber cual será el recuerdo que hara… que tu conciencia vuelva?

Elliot asintió

-¿Cuál podría ser? – se pregunto Elliot – por mas que lo pienso…

Leo trago saliva, ¿Qué clase de recuerdo?

Tenia pensado, algunos cuantos, pero a su parecer no eran los indicados… y no es que no fueran reveladores, simplemente no se sentía con la capacidad de decírselos asi como asi.

Quizá con cierta preparación….

-¿serian esos? – pensó Leo

-¿Cuáles?

-Lo siento, hable en voz alta… - dijo Leo meneando la cabeza.

Elliot suspiro molesto y miro sonrojado a otro lado. Que expresión tan típica de Elliot pensó Leo.

-entonces…

-¿si?

-te lo…

-dejamelo a mi – dijo Leo acariciando la mejilla de Elliot, pero aparto la mano rápidamente.

Elliot se sonrojo

-te lo… dejo a ti.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-un recuerdo que haga Crack? – pregunto Gilbert sentado en un hermoso y largo sillón verde.

El pequeño salón estaba lleno de gente, Alice estaba sentada al otro lado de Gilbert comiendo una rebanada de pastel

O mas bien devorándola

Leo se sentó frente a los dos y les relato sobre lo que había escuchado de parte de Elliot.

-Ni idea – dijo Gilbert – no se que le haya dicho Vincent a Oz para que volviera en si…

-Tal vez debería preguntarle a el… - dijo Leo viendo a su pequeño moverse de un lado a otro por la habitación.- Alice tu…

-¿eh? –

-Bueno… cual fue el recuerdo… - empezó Leo

Alice negó con la cabeza

-lamento decepcionarte… pero yo no tuve eso

-¿Qué? – gritaron Gilbert y Leo al mismo tiempo

Alice los miro con el ceño fruncido y suspiro, dejo su plato en la mesa, cruzo la pierna y se dispuso a relatar lo sucedido

-No debe ser raro para ustedes, es natural… yo ya he olvidado muchas cosas de mi pasado, recuerdos que ya no pude recuperar, mas sin embargo hay muchas cosas que si logre recordar. Asi que comencé y segui recordando lo mas que pude… pero no pude recuperar muchas cosas. Y me temo que quizá jamas lo hare.

Aunque Alice podría tener razón, puesto que su conciencia era ya muy vieja, era extraño que ella estuviera aquí a pesar de no estar… completa

-La razón por la que accedi estar aquí fue… - Alice miro sus pies – Oz.

-¿Oz? - pregunto Gilbert

-Cuando lo vi… yo, realmente sentí eso… - Alice suspiro – ese crack, no fue ningún recuerdo… fue Oz.

Leo bajo la cara cabizbajo, Elliot no lo había recordado en el momento en que se reencontraron.

-tengo algunas ideas de cual puede ser ese recuerdo – dijo Leo – pero esperare un poco antes de decírselo…

-¿esperaras que?

-Mira papa – dijo Leott trayendo una hoja de papel frente a Leo - ¿esta bonito no?

Leo lo miro detalladamente, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir lo que el niño había dibujado, quizá algún extraño patrón de bolas.

-Claro Leott – dijo leo tomando la hoja - ¿Qué es exactamente?

El niño no se sintió ofendido, pero miro a su papa con obviedad reflejada en sus ojos de zafiro.

-Es Raven – explico

Leo miro el dibujo, esta vez intentando adivinar mas la forma… y la noto, solo un poco. Era extraña la afición que tenia Leott por su primera cadena

Su conexión era fuerte

– haz algo para mi…

-Leott no te distraigas – dijo Gilbert severamente – estabas practicando la escritura

Leott no hizo ningún sonido pero puso una hoja frente a la cara de su por ahora tutor.

-vaya… eres bueno – dijo Gilbert mostrándole a Leo una hoja con una plana de lindos

''Leott Baskerville''

-Leo tomo esa hoja también y la junto con la otra, las guardaría.

-Leott, puedes escribir algo para mi? – pidió Leo

Leott asintió entusiasmado y busco entre sus crayolas un color que le gustara.

Se sento frente a la pequeña mesa de centro y comenzó a rayar la hoja con entusiasmo, un par de segundos mas tarde le entrego la hoja a Leo.

Al parecer esta vez Leott no había hecho ningún dibujo, Se limito a poner una frase.

Y no una cualquiera

''Nuestros nombres se parecen''

Eso decía, a Leo le temblo la ceja, a pesar de ser tan parecidos… físicamente. A Leott le impactaban mas los ojos de Elliot que, sus propias similitudes

-Nuestros nombres – chisto Leo con una sonrisa

Vaya forma de relacionarlo

-Muy bien Leott, vamos al baño…

Leott dejo las crayolas sobre la mesa y miro con recelo a su padre.

-Tranquilo – dijo Leo caminando hasta la puerta, dejándola abierta para que el niño pudiera caminar tras el.

Y asi lo hizo, el pequeño siguió a su padre y salio de la habitación.

Leo hizo especial énfasis en no tomar la mano de Leott, sobre todo porque este tenia que empezar a andar solo por la mansión. Ese era su objetivo.

Entraron a la habitación del niño, donde Leo se dedico a preparar el baño, abrió la llave y dejo que el agua caliente llenara la tina de un gran tamaño.

Aunque no tardo mucho.

Leott esperaba ansioso a un lado de la puerta del baño.

-puedes traer tu juguete… - dijo Leo metiendo la mano en el agua caliente.

Leott asintió y le mostro su pato de hule. Un juguete aleatorio que el niño había tomado de la comoda de a lado, pero era perfecto para el baño.

-Ya esta lista – Leo se había quitado toda la ropa extra dejándose puesta solo una camisa blanca que traía levantada hasta el codo.

Leott se metio al baño y se quito su pequeña ropa.

Leo rechino los dientes, la pequeña espalda del menor estaba llena de cicatrices moradas.

Leo cargo a Leott para meterlo dentro de la tina

El niño se quedo adentro por unos segundos con las manos sujetando fuertemente la orilla de la tina, como un gato.

Suspiro pesadamente

-tranquilo Leott – dijo Leo acariciando el cabello negro y largo del niño

-tengo miedo – admitió hiperventilando

Leo suspiro, esta bien. Tenia que hacerlo…

Se quito la camisa blanca primero, dejando su piel descubierto, prosiguió a quitarse toda la ropa hasta quedar desnudo.

Entro a la tina.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto Leott en la otra orilla de la tina

Las piernas de leo apenas llegaban hasta el otro extremo, asi que en realidad no era como si no tuvieran bastante espacio

-me bañare contigo. – dijo Leo tomando al patito y haciéndolo nadar

Leott se sento mirando a Leo y sonrio

Después de esto Leott se relajo notablemente, comenzó a jugar mientras Leo le lavaba el cabello. Pasando sus manos por las delicadas hebras de pelo negro y haciéndole peinados con la espuma.

El niño se veía feliz.

-Papa… - dijo Leott sentado en la tina dándole la espalda a Leo – aun no te bañas…

Leo abrió la boca para decir algo pero un ruido se escucho.

La puerta se abrió.

Leo jalo al niño hasta sus piernas usándolo de escudo, el niño no se inmuto.

-¿Leott? – pregunto Elliot entrando con un peluche en las manos

-Ohhhh – dijo Leott estirando las manos en dirección a Elliot.

Elliot miro a leo, se sonrojo y luego miro al piso. Leott se aparto de leo dejándolo expuesto, Leo se quedo hecho ovillo en la esquina de la tina, esperando con vergüenza que Elliot se fuera.

Elliot se hinco en el piso del baño y se acerco a Leott, este de inmediato palpo el rostro de Elliot, como era su costumbre

-Traje lo que me pediste la otra vez. – dijo Elliot entregándole el peluche de gato blanco descosido y feo.

Leott lo tomo y miro a leo con suplica en los ojos

-¿se puede bañar? – suplico

Leo asintió rápidamente una y otra vez

-¿Qué es eso?

-Leott me pidió que lo buscara, dijo que cuando guardaste sus cosas… no pudo encontrarlo. Y quería bañarse con el. Me lo dijo ayer.

Aunque el peluche no era exactamente un peluche que pudiera entrar al agua, Leott lo metio haciéndolo hundirse y luego brotar a la superficie

Elliot evito el contacto visual con Leo, se dio la vuelta…

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Leott

-Dejare que se bañen – epxlico Elliot un poco nervioso

Leott hizo un puchero.

-No te vayas – estiro su manita hacia donde se encontraba el joven alto

-No puedo quedarme aquí… - dijo Elliot desviando la mirada

-Bañate conmigo – pidió Loett

Leo encogió sus piernas aun mas.

Elliot le miro de arriba abajo, como osaba poner esa expresión tan avergonzada, se preguntaba una y otra vez.

No estaba seguro pero quería verlo mas…

Elliot se quito la ropa

El rostro de Leo se puso rojo y su boca se torcio nerviosamente, miraba hacia la pared y se abrazaba las rodillas.

Elliot se quito todo y lo dejo en la ropa sucia, metio ambos pies a la tina cargo a Leott y tomo a Leo de la muñeca.

Lo jalo.

Se sento recargándose en la tina luego sento a Leo entre sus piernas y deposito a Leott entre las piernas de Leo.

El niño rápidamente se movio de ahí y siguió jugando. Mientras que Leo y Elliot habían quedado recargados.

La respiración de Leo era pesada, sus orejas se veian rojas desde atrás.

Elliot también estaba sonrojado, evitaba mirar directamente la bonita nuca de Leo. Pero el final coloco ambas manos en las respectivas rodillas de Leo, y aplicando un poco de fuera logro que Leo dejara de abrazarlas y las extendiera.

Las piernas de Elliot eran largas asi que chocaban contra la otra pared de la tina, mientras que los pies de Leo apenas llegaban hasta sus tobillos.

-No te has bañado… - dijo Elliot

Tomo una pequeña cubetita y le hecho agua a Leo en la cabeza. Dejando sus cabellos negros mojados y escurriendo pequeñas gotitas, que se deslizaban por su nívea espalda.

Elliot coloco algunos mechones de pelo detrás de la oreja de leo, y tomo shampoo.

Le lavo el cabello a Leo.

Sonrio mientras lo hacía.

Cuando conocio a Leo, el en realidad era bastante sucio y desalineado, además de que nadie le exigía ningún tipo de alineación…

Fue una de las cosas que mas le desesperaba de Leo.

Esa afición suya por traer el pelo sucio.

A pesar de que nunca olia mal, simplemente sabia que a Leo no le interesaba para nada su aspecto.

Mientras enredaba las manos en sus largos cabellos negros, sentía esa necesidad de besarlos…

De besar cada mechon.

La primera vez que Elliot había conseguido lavar el cabello de leo, había sido apenas después de que se volviera su sirviente.

Había logrado que Leo se pusiera una toalla encima de sus hombros, se había levantado las mangas y le había mojado el cabello…

Luego le había puesto shampoo

Y asi se habían mantenido por un tiempo.

Hasta que el shampoo llego hasta los ojos de Leo, y se gano un buen golpe.

Elliot sonrio al recordar esto.

-Papa… - dijo Leott – estas rojo.

Leo se tapo la cara con ambas manos, Elliot le hecho al agua encima, y termino de lavarlo.

-es momento de salir – dijo Elliot levantándose.

Salio de la tina y tomo a Leott en brazos, le coloco una toalla de gatito encima y el se puso la bata de toalla.

-Hey… - dijo Leo con la voz temblorosa

-toma esta – dijo Elliot extendiéndole una bata de seda blanca.

Leo la tomo y se la puso encima antes de que Elliot hubiera podido si quiera ver su cuerpo

Los tres salieron de la habitación.

-Leott ponte tu pijama – la voz de Leo había recobrado la normalidad

-Ponte esta – dijo Elliot husmeando en uno de los cajones…

-e-elliot… no…

Elliot le enfundo a Leo un mameluco de gatito negro.

-esta caluroso… - dijo Leott

-Elly…

Elliot miro a Leo con los ojos entrecerrados, suspiro. Al final le había logrado poner la pijama de gato.

-Descansa Leott – dijo Elliot cubriendo al niño pequeño entre las cobijas. Colocando la lamparita de gato, y cerrando la puerta al salir.

Leo camino hasta la puerta de a lado.

La abrió.

La cerro

Elliot la abrió

-Ve a dormir – dijo Leo poniéndose la pijama

Elliot lo tomo de los hombros

-No te la quites…

Leo se tenso, al sentir las manos de Elliot en sus hombros, dejando caer la tela de estos. Dejando sus hombros desnudos.

Elliot se acerco hasta la nuca del otro.

-¿Estas listo?

Leo trago saliva

-E… Elliot

Su espalda se arque al sentir como Elliot mordia su hombro derecho.

Luego lo giro para tenerlo frente a frente…

-mi… amo…r – dijo Elliot inclinándose ante Leo

Quedando de rodillas frente a este

-¿Qué, que haces? Levántate…. – grito leo

Elliot tomo una de las piernas de Leo y puso su rodilla sobre su hombro.

Y comenzó a lamer la piel blanca de leo, la parte interior de su muslo. Aun cubierto por la bata de seda.

Leo se puso rojo de vergüenza, sintiendo cosquillas ahí donde la lengua de Elliot lamia, sintiendo escalofríos cada vez que Elliot enterraba sus dientes en sus muslos.

-Le…vantate… - pidió Leo entre jadeos

-A ti te gusta – explico Elliot con el rostro acalorado

Leo bajo la pierna del hombro de Elliot. Elliot se levanto furioso.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿acaso me odias?

Pregunto Elliot a gritos, Leo no retrocedio, esta vez no dejaría que Elliot… volviera a besarlo solo por los deseos de su cuerpo

-Claro que no! – grito Leo – tu solo estas… desesperado por tomarme!

-claro que no! – grito Elliot de vuelta con el ceño fruncido - por supuesto que no!

-Claro que si! Leo se quito la bata y se puso la pijama rápidamente antes de que Elliot pudiera de nuevo ver todo su cuerpo desnudo

Cuando miro a Elliot a los ojos de nuevo este estaba sonrojado, claramente no había sido lo suficientemente rápido.

Elliot volvió a hincarse.

Tomo las manos de Leo.

Las beso. Los dedos, cada uno. El dorso de la mano.

Los blancos pies de Leo, tomo uno y lo llevo hasta su boca. Lo beso.

-E…

-Dime que me quieres y lo dejo todo – pidió Elliot

-¿Qué? – Leo no se dejo llevar por el impulso de tener a Elliot a los pies.

-Renuncio a todo. Por una vida a tu lado – explica

Elliot se levanta y toma a Leo por los hombros.

-A todo… los que fueron mis padres, mi hermana menor, la casa en la que vivi, la universidad, mi apellido, mi trabajo, el lugar donde naci, mi cumpleaños, mi perro, mi color favorito, la comida que me gusta, lo que se del futuro, lo que se del pasado, la tecnología, la gente que alguna vez vi, el sabor de los cigarrillos, las notas de las canciones, las chicas a las que bese, mi reflejo, mi auto, la bicicleta de mi casa, el color de mi cabello, mi ropa, mi piel, mi dolor.

Renuncio a esos tiempos, a todos los planes que he hecho, a lo que recuerdo, a la persona que antes era, mis noches desperdiciadas…

Dime que me quieres y lo dejo todo.

Leo trago saliva, no pudo pensar en una confesión más triste.

-Te…

 _Si el felices para siempre, verdaderamente existiera, yo aun estaría abrazándote de ese modo, pero todos esos cuentos de hadas están llenos de mierda, una sola palabra mas de amor y me pondré enfermo_

* * *

AHHHHHHH ESTOY VIVA! Iba a actualizar desde el jueves. Pero la inspiración no fluiaa… creo que el capitulo es algo soso pero bueno, algo es algo…

¿Cuál creen que sea el recuerdo que hará que Elliot recupere su conciencia?

Espero que les gustara el poco lemon y la nueva confesión de Elly! ¿Qué contestara Leo? Descúbranlo en el proooooximo capitulo

Actualizo el…. Quizá el miércoles, no prometo nada.

Este capitulo esta dedicado a MasterRevis, querias gatos! Te di un peluche de gato, un mameluco de gatito, una lamparita de gatito…. Y… ya veras!

Si les gusto dejen Review. :D

y me inspire en payphone para este capitulo :3 amo esta cancion le va perfecto a Pandora hearts.


	10. Statice

Este capitulo esta narrado en primera persona, soy Leo-kun, para que no se sientan muy perdidos.

PD: el comentario de cierta persona esta en lo correcto aclaro, para los que no le hayan captado… En el capitulo pasado, Elliot es un lindo, si… se le confiesa a Leo, si… pero chéquense que en realidad no es Elliot. Uno lo ve por la forma en que se le ha confesado a este… creo. En esta capitulo eso queda mas claro

PD2: preparen su YouTube… se viene una canción importante :3

* * *

''sé que me aceptas, se que para ti no soy muy diferente. Esa es la razón por la que quiero que seas mi sirviente''

Las luces parecían esparcirse por la habitación. Luces doradas.

Las luces doradas del abismo.

''Mi amigo''

Para Elliot fui la primera persona que consideraba como un amigo. Nuestra profunda relación que va mas allá de conocernos, cada rincón y grieta.

''Dos partes de un todo''

Uno no puede sobrevivir sin el otro. Yo no puedo sobrevivir sin el.

O eso pensé.

Pensé que no podría vivir ni un solo dia sin el, pero inesperadamente he vivido mas de lo que me esperaba.

Cai al piso. Elliot estaba hincado frente a mi. Sujete su camisa con fuerza y lo golpee en el pecho

Como olas mi corazón roto, como viento mi corazón temblaba. Como un tatuaje fue imposible borrarlo.

Esa vez… con su cadáver frente a mi. Suspire tan fuerte que el cielo pareció hundirse…

Mi corazón había quedado hecho polvo.

-Incluso… si grite llamándote no volviste.

Y ahora que lo tengo aquí en frente, una pequeña esperanza tenia, pero ahora no queda nada.

-No eres tu Elliot – le dije llorando

-¿eh?

Volvi a darle un golpe

-Tu… no eres Elliot – las lagrimas caian por mis mejillas –Tienes los recuerdos de Elliot y también te atraigo… pero aun no eres el. La forma en que me describes tu vida actual es prueba de ello… aun tienes esa vida.

-pero la dejaría, la dejaría – dice tomando mi rostro.

-No puedo hacerlo Elliot. No puedo pedirte eso… es como quitarle la vida a un desconocido. No se nada de ti ni de las personas que te rodean… y arrancarte de ellas… no puedo hacerlo.

-Puedo ser esa persona – dice mientras acaricia mi cabello negro –Yo no te haría llorar…¿podrías volver a verlo? ¿o te has olvidado de el?

Me quedo callado por uno segundos sopesando sus palabras… aun asi no voy a dejarme llevar.

-No lo entiendes… saber que no podía acercarme a el ni hablarle me ponía ansioso y preocupado. Trate de olvidarlo un centenar de veces…

-Entonces que no regrese, déjalo. No lo busques mas y sigue tu vida…de amarlo no te arrepentirás pero puedes irte con los buenos recuerdos… yo soportaría ese dolor. Espero que puedas ser feliz conmigo leo. Dia a dia lo superaras.

Me aparte con brusquedad

-no.

Afirme y lo afirmare de nuevo

-No, eso nunca. Yo soy de Elliot y el es mio. Tu eres Elliot, pero no eres Elliot. No lo entiendes no puedo hacerlo.

Elliot se quedo callado viéndome.

-Estas rompiéndome… todos los días lucho para que puedas amarme. Quiero volver, quiero volver… quiero que el vuelva.

'' quiere que el vuelva''

-Quiero que el vuelva – repite – dime que hacer… dime que hacer. Quiero que vuelva, quiero que te ame y que lo ames.

De pronto sentí que ya no hablaba para nada con Elliot, sentí que todos los avances que habían en el cuerpo de este chico se habían esfumado… y probablemente eso había pasado. Aun asi no me detuve.

Tome a Elliot de la mano y lo jale.

No me detendría

No esta noche.

Prepárate para escuchar una triste historia, Elliot. Eso pensé.

Prepárate para oir una muy triste… historia

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Siéntate – le dije. El me hizo caso, tomo asiento y me miro.

Me sente a su lado y suspire. Suspire como aquella vez…

Aquella vez.

Cuando el suelo pareció hundirse.

Y asi comencé a contarle la historia…

'' _Esa noche, no pensé que lo perdería. Esa noche… Elliot había estado demasiado extraño pero jamas pensé que iba…_

 _a perderlo._

 _La verdad es que todo se había retrasado demasiado, asi que en realidad pensé que no debería de haberme sorprendido tanto._

 _Pero mas que una sorpresa, definitivamente había sido el dolor._

 _El cuello de Elliot estaba desacomodado, sus aretes centelleaban_

 _Me sentía un inútil_

 _No pude hacer nada_

 _Y aun asi el estaba tan decidido. Tan valiente, como un león. No le temia a nadie. Un noble recto y justo._

 _Como solo Elliot podía serlo_

 _No había nada que yo pudiera hacer, todo fue muy rápido…_

 _ **´´soy Elliot Nightray y no dejare que nadie decida mi camino''**_

 _Eso dijo el._

 _Eso dijo y se clavo su espada en la mano._

'' _ **humty-dumpty te rechazo''**_

 _Aun lucia asustado cuando lo dijo, pero su rostro no me dejo ver ni un poco de duda._

 _Oz tuvo una expresión muy rara en ese momento, sus ojos se abrieron. Pero no pude después decir mas nada._

 _Elliot había muerto._

 _Y lo único que pude hacer fue llorar, y gritar, y gritar. Gritar como nunca. ,llorar como jamas había llorado. Sentirme de una forma exageradamente mal._

 _Mi pecho estaba doliendo, mi estomago estaba revuelto, mi corazón parecía a punto de detenerse. Mis ojos ardían._

 _Cada que abría los ojos ahí estaba._

 _Cubierto en sangre. No desaparecía, su cuerpo seguía ahí. Y no había nada que yo pudiera hacer._

 _Todo se volvió una pesadilla._

 _Una gran pesadilla.''_

Termine de hablar y comencé a hacer lo que tenia planeado hacer desde un principio.

Levante mis mangas un poco y puse los dedos sobre el marfil.

No me detuve a ver la reacción de Elliot tras la historia, comencé a tocar.

Sin mirar atras.

Sin detenerme

Solo sintiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo vibrar, llenarse de electricidad.

Las pequeñas corrientes de electricidad llenaban mi cuerpo, me recorrían desde la punta de los dedos hasta cada hebra de cabello.

Me sentí nostálgico al tocar el tema, sabia que era uno de los recuerdos mas hermosos que poseíamos.

Statice no solo había sido un agradecimiento, había sido un regalo de amistad, una muestra de afecto y amor.

Una brillante luz en nuestra relación. Un hijo en común.

Esa canción era mis recuerdos de Elliot, era sentir el sabor de su alma en mi piel, en mis oídos.

Statice.

Statice la canción que Elliot interpretaba para mi, ahora estaba siendo interpretada por mi para el. Mi obsequio. Estaba regresándole el favor.

Un favor que me agradecería eternamente.

Un favor cuyo precio es invalorado.

Segui tocando, hasta llegar al final de la canción sintindo el éxtasis en mis manos y la adrenalina de la música.

La sensación era placentera y desconcertante, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría al terminar el ultimo compas.

¿Lo lograre?

El ultimo compas llego, y con este el final de la canción se presento frente a mis dedos.

Inevitable y consumidor.

Maltrecho final de la melodía de mi corazón que debía de ser eterna.

Tocarla hasta el sangrar de mis dedos

Injustamente terminaba, injustamente me enfrentaba al veredicto de la pasión final que se ponía frente a mis ojos.

Injustamente.

Retire las manos del piano, con indecisión, indeciso por terminar la melodía, indeciso por mirar.

Pero al final lo hice.

Mire en la dirección contraria.

Sorpresas de exquisitez hechas lagrimas adornaban el precioso rostro a mi lado, el colorado camino entre los zafiros y los labios se pintaba de agua salada.

Mirada profunda cargada de dolor, mirar al vacio de la habitación. Y a la vez parecía mirar dentro de si mismo.

Respiración regular acompañada por exhalaciones de aire puro y caliente almacenado en sus entrañas, la sangre que le corria mas rápido por todo el cuerpo.

Haciendo que sus mejillas se encendieran como si millones de bombillas estuvieran enfrascadas tras sus adorables mejillas.

Sus pestañas llenas de dolor y sentimiento reflejado en las pequeñas gotas que se habían quedado atrapadas entre los recuerdos que habían salido de sus ojos.

Los recuerdos que su corazón había escuchado

Los recuerdos que su alma había entendido

Que había captado y había encontrado dentro de si mismo

Como si sus manos hubieran entrado por su garganta y hubieran aprisionado su corazón.

Se lleno de tensión a los segundos de sentir mi mirada sobre la suya, decidio que era el momento de mirarme. Mas no lo hizo.

En cambio dos grandes gotas de agua salieron de nuevo de sus ojos.

Estas gotas no se detuvieron en sus mejillas continuaron su trayecto hasta el piso.

Oh…

¿Por qué estas llorando?

Dime que has encontrado dentro de ti mismo…

Susurro algo pero dudo que me haya escuchado, se que me ha entendido. Pero es por la buena unión que comienza a encenderse entre su alma y la mia.

La unión se intensifica

Puedo sentír cables de energía saliendo de mi corazón, empiezan a encenderse saben que algo ha cambiado, saben que ahora hay un lugar a donde llegar

Siento la electricidad emanar de su cuerpo de forma interminable.

Iniciando por pequeñas corrientes que se convierten en firmas olas de electricidad que van desde su cuerpo hasta el mio.

Se decide a mirarme.

Sus ojos no paran de lagrimear.

Es extraña la sensación de verlo.

Es como la primera vez.

Siento que mis ojos se secan y parpadeo rápidamente, miro de nuevo y el me mira en retribución.

Lagrimas vuelven a caer.

Quisiera detenerlas, pero se que es parte del proceso.

Abre la boca, parece que dira algo, sale un poco de aire y al final su garganta hace un sonido.

Un sonido de maquina vieja, una maquina que ha estado apagada por mucho tiempo y por fin comienza a encenderse.

-Lo siento, Leo – eso dice

Las palabras suenan como si hubieran quedado estancadas entre sus garganta y el aire, como si un tapon se hubiera salido después de decirlas.

Se que fueron las ultimas palabras que había querido decirme.

Nunca lo hizo.

Ahora lo hacía.

Mis ojos sacan lagrimas, se que lo veo ahora, siento su olor. Es como si todo hubiera empezado de nuevo. Como si hubiera vuelto a ese momento en el que nos quedamos.

Es como sentirlo de nuevo en el salón de clases.

Siento que ya no es el de ayer, ahora es el.

Es el.

Lo siento en cuanto lo veo, en cuanto me doy cuenta que algo dentro de el cambio.

Algo que ahora lo hace ver vulnerable y sensual, la forma en que sus ojos destellan y tiemblan, la forma en que las lagrimas salen de sus ojos, la forma en que sus pestañas aletean como si quisieran darme aire.

Todo ha cambiado

Y a la vez es el mismo.

Es el mismo, ahora ha vuelto. Y no puedo decirle nada.

Ahora estoy a punto de desfallecer.

Creo que mi alma ha hecho demasiados esfuerzos por ahora y mi corazón cree que pronto va a dejar de funcionar, y se que es probable que me desmaye.

Una mezcla entre mis sentimientos y mis funciones nerviosas, se desmiembran y colapsaran.

O lo habrían hecho, de no ser porque me ha tomado en sus brazos

Me ha abrazado de una forma tan cariñosa que parecer llevar consigo el alma misma. Quiero descansar sobre su hombro, pero se que si cierro los ojos me desmayare.

Solo muerdo mis labios intentando reprimir las ganas inevitables de llorar

Pero no puedo

Las lagrimas comienzan a colapsar contra mis parpados

Como olas que chocan contra la marea se han estrellado contra mis pestañas y ahora comienzan a desbordarse

Salen sin detenerse.

Mi garganta comienza a doler y se que es momento de sollozar

Comenzar a emitir gemidos que vienen desde mi garganta, pero en realidad nacen de mi corazón.

Los gemidos salen, el los escucha, me abraza mas fuerte al sentirme llorar.

Su cuerpo tiembla, esta emocionado, sus emociones se exacerban y se dirigen a la piel donde provocan las reacciones mencionadas

Tiembla. Se esfuerza por poner fuerza en los brazos, pero sus brazos se tambalean con ligeros temblores

Lo abrazo con toda la fuerza que mis brazos tienen.

No dejo de llorar

El también esta llorando, siento sus lagrimas caer en mi espalda y su mandibula apretada. Esta reprimiendo los sonidos que nacen de su alma

Me aferro a su camisa

Esto lo hace perder el control, finalmente comienza a sollozar

Intento adivinar lo que dice, pero me parece inteligible, aun asi quiero escuchar cada palabra estancada de su boca.

Enredo mis manos en sus cabellos y el hace lo mismo.

Estoy tan feliz que podría morir, aunque en este momento es lo que menos desearía.

No he podido decir su nombre ni en mi mente, siento que desaparecerá quiero asegurarme de que es el, quiero sentir su voz. Su melodía quiero entregarla a mis oídos.

Como si fuera lo primero que deben escuchar

Tampoco quiero que me suelte

Se que si lo hace caere al piso.

Podría convulsionarme

Aunque dudo que las emociones fuertes puedan hacer tal cosa, no quiero arriesgarme.

Siento sus manos en mi espalda merodear de nuevo por los lugares que tanto había extrañado tocar.

Esta reconociendo su terreno.

A la vez sus lagrimas no cesan, sus murmullos se hacen mas fuertes y parece que le cuesta hablar.

Pero lo logra

Se hace un tiempo entre el derramar de sus lagrimas, la exploración de sus manos, y los sollozos para hablarme.

-Te extrañe –

Exhalo con pesadez, y se que es el momento para desmayarme.

Al final no lo hago. Pero si siento mi corazón calmarse un poco.

Quiero contestarle pero no puedo en cambio me aferro a su camisa y sollozo lo mas fuerte que puedo.

El medio sonríe, o eso puedo sentir.

Y comienza a llorar conmigo.

* * *

N/A: La verdad sentí pena por el Elliot ''chico normal de este mundo'' al final se había enamorado de Leo, lo suficiente para querer entregarle su vida.

Pero Leo no quiso, asi que decidio que por todos los medios traería a su Elliot de vuelta

Y aquí esta.

Elliot ha vuelto, completito. Aleluya!

Con sus recuerdos, con todo… ya es Elliot! El Elliot que murió, ya es ese totalmente.

Y si también recordara a Leott y todo. Oh bueno eso espero…

Ojala les haya gustado mucho, mucho! Dejen sus reviews

PD: sufro de falta de inspiración de canciones para este fic ;c recomienden

LadyNerissa, aquí lo tienes, todo para ti… claro que debía ser statice! Statice la felicidad contrastado con el dolor de la muerte de Elliot! Todo para ti ;D

A TODOS; los invito a pasarse por mi nuevo fic, a los que les gusta Shingeki no Kyojin, se llama…. Sexo sin sentimientos, están cordialmente invitados.

Poder ir en paz, nuestro capitulo a terminado!

Mañana entro a la escuela espero poder actualizar pronto :D


	11. Una vez mas

-¿Papa?- la voz del pequeño delataba cierto miedo

Al ver a su papa con el rostro rojo y llorando, aferrado a la camisa de Elliot.

Ambos jóvenes se separaron.

-Leott… tranquilo todo esta bien –Leo se limpio las lagrimas con los puños de su camisa

Elliot se tapo la cara un poco, el niño se sintió asustado. Vio a su papa, a su papa Elliot…

-¿E… Elli… pa… pa? – dijo Leott caminando un poquito hasta donde su papa se encontraba

Leo no dejo que el niño se acercara mas a Elliot, tomo a Leott entre sus brazos y lo cargo.

Elliot giro el rostro por fin encarándose con el pequeño niño que era cargado con dulzura.

-Elliot… - dijo Leo intentando explicarle

Elliot miro a Leott de arriba abajo

-Pero… los niños te odian – frunció el ceño extrañado

-¿Papa? – Leott acerco las manos a la cara de Elliot

-El es leott… tu, deberías recordarlo

Elliot se acerco mas y se froto las cienes, claro que recordaba

-Si! – grito Elliot – es… mio…

Leott sonrio al ver a su papa mas tranquilo, ya no tenia el rostro sonrojado y lloroso ahora, tenia su habitual ceño fruncido.

-Papa – pidió con emoción

Elliot atendio al llamado y se llevo al niño a los brazos, después abrazo a Leo.

-Ahora si seremos una familia – su tono era apenado

Leo medio se rio. Este era si Elliot definitivamente

Las puertas volvieron a encontrarse llenas de gente, Oz y Gilbert.

-¿Elliot…? – pregunto Oz extrañado

-¿enano? – Elliot se solto del abrazo familiar – que demonios… que haces aquí maldito enano

-¿enano yo? Cual es tu maldito problema – dijo Oz encarando a Elliot – acabas de volver y ya estas diciendo tus malditos insultos… nosotros somos amigos.

-como podría ser amigo de un enano como tu – se rio Elliot

Oz le dio una patada en la espinilla, Elliot se quejo pero acaricio la cabeza dorada del niño

-Elliot… eres… tu? – Dijo Gilbert

-Enserio yo era muy diferente que el… - se pregunto Elliot caminando hasta Gilbert… tenia las manos en forma de puño

-No mucho… aunque tenias muchas reservas, y los recuerdos… no eran tan vivos – explico Leo jugando con la naricita de su pequeño nino

-Ya veo – Elliot se acaricio el cabello – el solo recordaba pero no sentia que había pasado

Leo asintió

Leott pedia desesperadamente ir a los brazos de su papa pero Leo no lo solto.

-bueno ya estoy aquí… no planeo irme de nuevo – cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho

Oz abrazo a su amigo con cariño, Elliot se sintió extrañado pero luego cedió un poco y abrazo de vuelta al rubio, al mismo tiempo su hermano adoptivo se unio al abrazo.

-¿Dónde esta Alice?

El abrazo termino

-Bueno ella… - Oz parecía un poco triste – ella volvió

-¿Volver?

-Si bueno, ella dijo que ahora que Elliot había vuelto,.. pues nosotros teníamos que formar nuestras… ejem, familias. Ella comenzó a hacer planes.

-¿Qué tipo de planes?

-No lo sabemos – Gilbert encendio un cigarrillo

-NO FUMES ENFRENTE DE LEOTT – grito Leo

-Lo siento – apago el cigarrillo – dijo que volveria… eso espero enserio.

-yo también – admitió Oz

Asi que al final Alice había decidido formar un nuevo camino, de alguna manera Leo sabia que Alice volveria… y tenia una idea de a donde había ido.

-¿A dónde crees que fue esa chica? – Elliot se acerco a Leo

Leo dejo al niño en el piso que rapidamente se aferro a la pierna de Elliot, este le palmeo la cabeza y espero a que el niño perdiera el interés.

Lo cual fue rápido teníendo tan cerca el piano.

-Creo que fue a buscar algo… - dijo Leo – le comente sobre el recuerdo… y tal vez ella quisiera buscar su propio recuerdo

-¿Qué recuerdo? – pregunto Elliot

-El que te hace volver en si

-Ohhh – dijo Elliot – bueno, mi recuerdo… vaya, que asco de recuerdo

Leo coincido asintiendo. De igual forma ahora todo se sentía bien, tenían a ese pequeño niño y ahora también tenia a Elliot.

Los tres.

Y oz y Gilbert

-Creo que tendras que enseñarle a Leott a tocar el piano – dijo Gilbert sentándose a lado del niño – yo ya estoy trabajando arduamente como su tutor… aunque es muy inteligente. Se parece mucho a ustedes

-Ellos son mis papas – Dijo Leott sentado en el piano y tocando las teclas blancas con efusividad – yo me parezco a Elliot

Elliot sonrio, claro que el pequeño tenia un conflicto con sus ojos.

-Ademas Elliot huele a cadena…

-¿Qué? – Leo hiperventilaba

-si el huele a cadena… y todo el tiempo me esta hablando.

Todos se quedaron callados, el primero en reaccionar fue Elliot y claramente lo hizo con violencia y excesiva efusividad tomo a Leott de los brazos

-¿Qué te dice?

-Que… va a entrar a mi cuerpo… cuando entre jabberwocky y me va a proteger…

Humty-dumpty

-¿Por qué? No lo entiendo… ¿Cómo?

-Esa cadena me llevo al abismo… cuando volvi ella volvió conmigo. Pero ya no tenemos contrato

-tranquilo Elliot – dijo Oz – seguramente solo esta almacenada en ti, hasta que la transfiramos a Leott

-No quiero que Elliot la conserve mas… necesitas transferírmela Elliot - dijo Leo

-No se si eso se buena… idea – Elliot se froto la frente – es decir… que no mientras mas rápido le transfieras las cadenas a Leott mas rápido… te iras?

Leo trago saliva

-tranquilo Leo – dijo Elliot tomando a su pareja de las mejillas – estare bien. Leott estará bien. Ahora mismo el ya tiene a raven… tiene que seguir aprendiendo… cuando cumpla 18 años le transferiremos a esta cosa y a tu cadena….

-Aun falta demasiado tiempo – suspiro Leo

-Bueno eso es cierto, pero creo que nosotros debemos disfrutar todo ese tiempo mientras tanto – explico Oz.

Oz tenia razón. Ahora que las cosas comenzaban a estar bien, se avecinaba una buena época de traqnuilidad, una tranquilidad de la que Leo no había disfrutado en mucho tiempo. Asi que decidio que simplemente se dejaría llevar por la felicidad que la presencia de estas personas le otorgaban.

Sobre todo Elliot.

A quien esta vez… podría besar.

-Bueno, bueno – dijo Leo con sus sucios pensamientos en mente – creo que ya todos debemos ir a dormir

-¿Qué?

-Leott tu deberías estar acostado desde hace casi dos horas… - dijo Leo reprendiendo a su pequeño con pijama de gato y cargándolo

Leott se sonrojo, era verdad cuando había oído la canción había bajado corriendo a escuchar a su papa. Aunque ahora mismo estaba muy cansado

El niño bostezo

-Creo que si voy a dormir – admitió

-Nosotros también vamos a dormir – dijo Oz sonriente, atrás de el Gilbert estaba apenado

Ambos salieron de la habitación uno siendo perseguido por el otro.

Asi Elliot y leo llevaron de nuevo a la cama a su pequeño niño. Acostándolo, repitiendo el proceso…

Esta vez Leo cerro la puerta de la habitación de Leott y se lanzo a los brazos de Elliot

-que raro… tu efusividad – contesto el beso

-te he esperado tanto – dijo Leo respirando fuertemente

Comenzaron a besarse en el pasillo… con una efusividad pasional tan carnal que parecía llevar consigo el alma misma

Leo abrió la puerta de su habitación a ciegas.

Ambos entraron, Elliot cerro sin apartar su boca de la de su novio.

Le jalo del pelo.

Leo le araño la espalda intentando deshacerse de su molesta camisa

Elliot quedo casi desnudo y orillo a Leo hasta la cama mullida que los esperaba como insinuándose…

Leo fue desnudado lentamente por las manos frias de Elliot. Quedando totalmente desnudo en un par de segundos.

Juguetaba con sus piernas en la piel desnuda del otro

Elliot no se contenia, tocaba con ganas la piel blanca del otro, acariciando la larga extensión de su cuello con las yemas… pasando sus manos por el pecho blanco lechoso.

Jugueteando con el ombligo de Leo.

Leo respiraba agitadamente por el contacto perfecto de las manos de su amado y hundia sus dedos en el pelo de Elliot

Elliot descendió mas y toco las piernas hermosas de Leo… despojándose rápidamente de su pantalón

Abrió los ojos y vio a Elliot frente a el, descendiendo sobre su cuerpo, sin poner resistencia… era extraño lo mucho que su cuerpo anhelaba las caricias de sus manos

La forma en que Elliot besaba su cuello y se perdia entre su cabello.

Muy pronto ambos quedaron totalmente sumergidos en las cobijas, totalmente desnudos… esperando el momento de comenzar… sin interrumpir sus besos y caricias

Elliot se notaba desesperado jadeando de la boca de leo sonrojado hasta el inifinito

Leo respiraba con una dificultad cariñosa, su boca hinchada su pecho lleno de marcas de besos y mordidas.

La costumbre de Elliot de marcar su blanca piel.

-Elliot – dijo separándose de la boca de este – te… amo…

Elliot aspiro del perfume del cabello de Leo y sonrio.

-Te amo.

Y asi comenzó a tocar a su pareja, de una forma morbosa y caliente. Extrañamente familiar el como sentía que sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente.

Definitivamente Leo no había sido tocado por nadie durante todo este tiempo, Elliot lo noto al instante al sentir su parte caliente y humeda en exceso, Elliot sabia como hacerlo sentir bien asi que no perdió el tiempo.

Leo se retorcia sobre las sabanas clavando sus uñas en la hermosa piel del mayor. Besando y succionando del cuello de Elliot que se estremecia

Ya no pensaban mas, en su pasado… ahora estaban dejando que sus cuerpos se reencontraran

Besarse las manos, sentir sus cuerpos… decir el nombre el uno del otro. El fuego de su amor se avivaba cada vez mas

-Dime... cuanto querias que esto pasara una vez mas – dijo Elliot mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Leo

Este jadeo como respuesta…

Era verdad que el tiempo había dejado una huella imborrable… y aunque había pasado tanto tiempo en este momento… sus pieles se reconocían…

Definitivamente se trataba de la memoria que había en sus corazones

Leo beso las manos de Elliot.

-Dime cuanto querias que esto pasara… una vez mas… y otra vez – leo besaba su cuello tocaba su cuerpo

Sentía sus dedos acercarse a el y tocarlo con ímpetu.

Con desesperación pero a la vez con delicadeza y amor

Suspiro cerca de la oreja de Elliot, el aire caliente puso la piel de Elliot totalmente erizada, sentía que debía hacerlo suyo ya en ese mismo momento

Podría gritar, que necesitaba hacerlo suyo en ese instante.

Asi que asi lo hizo, comenzó con su trabajo de amar a Leo de la forma carnal.

-e.. Elliot… -

-Una vez mas… y otra vez mas… y otra vez mas…

-Elliot sin tu amor… - jadeo – no se vivir… sin tu amor… me voy a morir

-Tus labios… son tan suaves… dios tu vida es la sangre que corre por mis venas – le susurro

Leo gemia de placer al sentir a Elliot tan cerca de su pequeña entrada. Esta vez se sentía preparado para que Elliot lo hiciera.

Elliot posa sus manos estratégicas, el aliento de Leo se corta, sus pensamientos se diluyen.

Elliot lo acaricia con todas sus fuerzas y Leo se retuerce para el, con todas sus caricias. Sus manos emanan una dulce electricidad.

Procede despacio, y comienzan a hacer el amor despacio, son los amantes mas lentos del mundo, apenas rozan sus lenguas, rara vez sienten algo tan increíblemente agradable

Se convierten en observadores mutuos, ven estrellas y granos de luz destellante en sus pieles acumulándose hasta explotar como fuegos artificiales.

Elliot murmura gemidos y palabras de amor, mientras que Leo ahoga sus chillidos, sabe que debe contenerse porque el pequeño niño esta a lado.

En un momento Leo se alza, se da la vuelta y se convierten en animales salvajes.

Elliot se tiende sobre Leo tan largo como es y este se pone a gritar flojamente.

Las manos de Elliot se deslizan desde las caderas de leo hasta sus partes intimas…

El ritmo aumenta asi como la presión cardiaca, saben que se acerca el final.

Y llega junto con los sonidos del reloj que marca las doce, Oh, perfecta venida.

Leo se duerme, Elliot lo contempla lo mas que puede, la longitud de sus pestañas resalta la ferocidad de su belleza. Resulta tan deseable que parece un hermoso cuadro, de un joven eternamente hermoso que ronca un poquito.

* * *

N/A: LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO… se que querían HARD y LENGUAJE VULGAR, pero no he podido ni sacármelo de la mente. Que seria el amor de estos dos si por lo menos su primera nche juntos no sintieran el son astrónomos en la belleza del espacio de la piel del otro!

El lunes entre a la universidad y aggggghhhhh para que les digo. Bueno ya tengo kilos de libros que leer. Querias estudiar literatura no? U.u

Creo que la historia ya solo contara con unos cuantos capítulos mas, unos 5.

Aun no se

Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, esta cortito… pero bueno quería que supieran como fue su primera noche juntos. De ahora en mas creo actualizare el próximo sábado… espérenme!

Si els ha gustado dejen un review!

NOS LEEMOS!


	12. Diganme OS!

Hola a todos! Gracias por esperar… este no es el final ni mucho menos, uan hay varios canos sueltos… entre ellos Alice y creo que traeré de vuelta a alguien muy muy especial GGGG

Con respecto a este capitulo LadyNerissa si estas leyendo esto… ojala te guste la idea

MasterRevis con todo cariño para ti… ojala también te guste lo que se me ocurrio

Esto tendrá cerca de dos capítulos mas, y no matare a nadie… de hecho meteré mas y mas amor. Hasta que todos exploten (lo que Jun debio hacer) disfrútenlo! Dejen Review!

Siendo un niño adoptado, particularmente por dos padres. Se había acostumbrado a sus excentricidades, y ahora toleraba pacíficamente las suyas que mucho tiempo antes le habían aterrorizado y habían sido causa de sus traumas infantiles.

Pero específicamente este día las lucecillas amarillas se notaban mas intensas, revoloteando a su alrededor como luciérnagas

Leott creía que se debía a la fecha que era hoy.

Sentado sobre su cama con los piecillos colgando, intentaba tocar las pequeñas chispas doradas que volaban junto a el.

Algunas se le acercaban demasiado, otras se alejaban.

La pequeña chispa dorada que tuvo la suerte de acercársele fue la portadora de un recuerdo extraño.

Eventualmente Leott noto que si las tocaba había recuerdos del pasado en ellas. Pero en esa que toco, no parecía haber un recuerdo del pasado

La imagen se mostraba nítida y demasiado contemporánea

Todo se abrió frente a sus ojos como una ilusión

''-Chess –grito una chica adolescente, casualmente vestida con ropa moderna y tennis blancos

Usaba las manos como micrófono y caminaba por el parque mirando a todas partes.

-CHEESS! – grito mas fuerte

Puso los brazos en jarra y apareció un muchacho alto de pelo negro rojizo despeinado, modernamente vestido igual que ella.

Parecía haber salido de entre los arboles

-Lo siento Alyss – dijo tomando su mano – no pude resistirme a ese árbol de por allá… ven te llevare

Alyss sonrio y se dejo guiar por el joven que tiraba de ella con insistencia pero delicadeza

-te encantara Alyss, es hermoso…

Alyss se acaricio el cabello blanco que traía atado en una coleta alta.

-Siempre me dejas sola, eres malo – suspiro – no puedo cuidarte todo el tiempo…

-Perdon – sonrio ''Chess'' apretando la mano de la joven – te compensare, mi pequeña…

-No me digas asi Chesire malo – Alyss revolvió el cabello de el chico que de inmediato se pego a ella como un gatito

-No ronronees – suplico Alyss siguiendo el camino trazado

Hasta que por fin aparecieron frente al arbole que Chesire le había mencionado

-¿q- que es eso? – pregunto Alyss sorprendida soltando la mano del chico y dejándola caer sorprendida

-¿te sorprendiste Alyss? – pregunto el chico entusiasmado tomando ambas manos de las chica entra las suyas y acercándola

El árbol se encontraba decorado, tenia una mesa de te abajo, todo era sencillamente lindo, bocadillos… te y algunas flores

-¿Lo has hecho todo tu? – pregunto Alyss sentándose en la mesita de te – amo el te. Chesire…

Chesire sonrio satisfecho y se sentó en la otra silla

-Queria sorprenderte con algo que te gustara mucho… asi como tu me gustas a mi Alyss

La chica se sonrojo

-Oh Tu también me gu….

-No lo digas – dijo Chesire rojo hasta las orejas – En realidad tengo otra intención Alyss.

Suspiro hondo. Metio la mano en su bolsillo y volvió a levantarse, esta vez se acerco a Alyss y se hinco.

-Alyss, se que soy un tonto y que dependo de ti el 90% de las veces, que me gusta que me acaricies el cabello y que me sonrojo si dices algo tierno.

Se que soy un chico tedioso, se que mereces tantas cosas que en el pasado no pude darte.. pero ahora que soy humano, tu eres humana, los dos estamos juntos. Y quiero que me quedes tu para toda mi vida…

No me importa no tener nada, no tener amigos, ni agua para beber… quiero que me quedes tu.

Chesire saco un pequeño anillo dorado de su bolsillo y se loco en el dedo a Alyss.

-Quisiera que te casaras conmigo – antes de que Ella pudiera decir algo el volvió a hablar – Quiero tus abrazos y tus besos cariñosos, tenerte por las noches y los ocasos, tus melancolías… yo dependo de ti. Y si tu te quedas conmigo, defintivamente permaneceré con vida.

La chica se lanzo a sus brazos y le acaricio la cabellera negra

-Casate conmigo! – grito Alyss

-¿Cuándo? – dijo Chesire abrazándola de vuelta

-no lo se, mañana – sonrio besando en la mejilla al joven – Mi gatito…

-No tengo nada que hacer mañana. Casemonos mañana Alyss…

La pequeña jovencita de ojos violetas beso con ternura los labios de su futuro esposa, ahora su prometido y el chico se retorcio de los nervios, poniéndose rojo hasta el infinito, cerrando sus ojos y uniendo sus labios con ternura.''

Leott se pregunto porque el abismo le estaba mostrando un recuerdo que parecía actual, no del pasado, luego supuso que seria por la increíble y fuerte conexión que debían tener esos dos con

''su'' abismo.

La puerta se abrió

-¿leott que haces aquí? – dijo leo extendiéndole la mano

El niño pequeño se levanto y tomo la mano de su papa

-Vamos Leott tenemos que terminar eso antes posible, para celebrar tu cumpleaños

-cumplo 5 – dijo el niño sin que le preguntaran

Leo solo le sonrio

-Papa, ¿Quién es Alyss? – pregunto Leott

Leo lo miro con extrañeza pero se encogió de hombros

-ni idea – le contesto

Ambos bajaron por las escaleras, Leott sentía su graciosa capa moverse por las escaleras y la capa roja de su papa cubrir sus pies. Se reia.

Las pequeñas luces del abismo destellaban con fuerza mientras se acercaban a donde estaba el nucleo.

-¿Dónde esta el tio Oz y el tio Gilbert?

-Preparando todo lo de tu fiesta – sonrio Leo – no nos tardaremos Elliot esta esperándonos

Leott asintió con ganas bajando las escaleras al sótano

Cuando llegaron abajo su papa estaba ahí esperando, los vio llegar a los dos con su ceño fruncido y una sonrisita tranquila

-no tardaremos

-¿seguro que quieres hacer esto leo? – pregunto Elliot tomando a su pareja de la babilla- darle una cadena… no te quita como cinco años de vida?

-Aun tendría 50 años mas aun asi – sonrio Leo tomando un pequeño cuchillito

Elliot suspiro

-En 50 años tendre 70. Creo que es un buen rato – admitió encogiéndose de hombros

Leo sonrio y se corto la palma de la mano, Elliot le acerco la copa de vidrio vacia y leo derramo ahí apenas un poco del contenido.

El tramite siguió como de costumbre. Leott bebio la sangre de su papa y su nueva cadena fue transferida. Esta vez era Owl.

A el niño parecio gustarle mucho que el búho se le acercara a su cara antes de permanecer dentro de su cuerpo.

Pero lo mas emocionante era pensar que dentro de poco podrían subir y tendría su primera fiesta de cumpleaños.

La primera de su vida

-cumplo 5 años – le dijo a Elliot subiendo las escaleras cargado por el

Elliot jugueteo con su manita y le jalo la oreja

-si lo se Leott – sonrio besando a su pequeño hijo en la frente

Leo caminaba tras ellos sonriendo

Subieron a la planta principal. Donde los esperaban Gilbert y Oz, y las sirvientas que en un momento se sintieron extrañadas tras la llegada de el nuevo niño, ahora lo trataban como el amo de la mansión que era

-Amo Leott – lo llamaban las sirvientas poniéndole gorrito de cumpleaños y jugando con el y todos su juguetes nuevos

Oz y Gilbert habían ordenado un gran pastel y muchos refrescos.

La pequeña fiesta de Leott parecía algo realmente intimo.

Gilbert estaba sentado junto a Oz, Gilbert había tomado un papel importante en la vida de Leott, como su tutor y como su tio.

Leott tenia clases todos los días, Gilbert era un buen maestro

Oz había optado por seguir estudiando una carrera que ayudara a Leo con el trabajo. Asi que estaba estudiando contaduría.

Asi ambos comenzarían a trabajar.

Elliot por su parte había tomado el lugar de líder familiar y amo de casa, también estudiaba algo para ayudar a Leo y asi todos podrían seguir generando ganancias. Elliot estudiaba para ser abogado

Le venia de maravilla, con su alto nivel de justicia.

Todos comenzaban a llevar una vida normal donde ayudarían a la familia, se convertían en una gran familia… que poco a poco crecia mas…

-¿Qué? – grito Gilbert cierta tarde – No puedes estar hablando enserio

-Es cierto dijo Leo, estuve investigando a fondo el orfanato del que venia Leott… quería saber que sucedía con sus malditas trabajadoras sociales… y lo descubrí

-ademas de saber que no se portaban -de esa forma con nadie mas que con Leott – refunfuño Elliot

-¿es eso cierto? Debo… debemos tenerlo – dijo afianzándose de la camisa de Gil.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Llego hace una semana exactamente… había estado en otro orfanato.

Leo había descubierto un pequeño niño que provenía de la familia Vessaliuz

-Tu debes saber… tu hermana se caso Oz, Ada se caso… con quien, quien sabe… tuvo hijos… sus hijos tuvieron hijos y eh aquí…

-¿Lo abandonaron? – grito Oz - ¿Por qué?

Leo se encogió de hombros

Oz miro a Gilbert con ojos llorosos

-Oz… nosotros no, no podemos tenerlo… el tenia una familia… no podemos

-por favor Gilbert, quiero tener un bebe – suplico Oz – se que se adaptara rápido a nosotros

-creo que deberían hablar con la trabajadora social – suspiro leo – ella les dara todos los detalles que necesiten, seria excelente recibir un compañero para Leott

Oz asintió efusivamente

Gilbert suspiro y beso la cabeza de Oz

-Esta bien – Oz dio un brinquito de alegría – pero tendremos que aprender muchas cosas…

Esta vez Oz dio mas saltos de alegría y emoción.

Al final había resultado que la muerte de la madre había sido justo cuando el había nacido, asi que no la había conocido. No se sabia absolutamente nada del padre.

Tenia apenas 4 años, recién cumplidos. Era solo un año menor a Leott

Y los tramites habían comenzado de inmediato.

Al ser Baskervilles igual que a Leo el permiso se les dio casi de inmediato, conociendo su gran cantidad de dinero y el hecho de que pudieran trabajar ambos los hacia totalmente candidatos.

Por fin después de varios meses el niño llegaría muy pronto

Oz había madurado terriblemente, se dedicaba a cuidar a Leott todo l tiempo, tanto que incluso Leo comenzó a sentir celos del acercamiento para con su hijo.

Oz solo sonreía y se dejaba llevar por la emoción.

Y quizá el mas emocionado era Leott.

El dia en que supo que tendría un nuevo amigo y que llegaría a casa dentro de una semana entro en un estado de efusividad extrama. Todos los días sacaba un juguete de su habitación y la llevaba a la habitación del nuevo inquilino

Que estaba cruzando todo el pasillo… justo a lado de la habitación de Oz y Gilbert. Ellos dormían juntos como sus papas.

Y hoy por fin llegaría, se había vestido impecablemente como su papa le había ordenado. Con un short negro y unas calcetas blancas largas que llegaban debajo de su rodilla, una camisa blanca con tirantes que venían desde su short y unos zapatos negros.

Incluso su papa Leo había insistido en que se atara su largo cabellito negro.

Y se lo había atado en una pequeña coletita, estaba tan emocionado que no dejaba de subirse a los brazos de su papa Elliot y pedir que lo bajara de nuevo cada que escuchaba un sonido

-Papa. Ya viene – grito Leott alzando los brazos para que su papa lo cargara – oi un auto

Elliot le tendio los brazos y lo cargo caminando hasta la puerta. Leo los siguió de cerca, en la puerta ya se encontraban Oz y Gilbert también perfectamente aseados esperando la entrada triunfal del niño

Fred entro cargando tres maletas grandes llenas de cosas que el niño traía, y por suerte venia con una trabajadora social diferente.

Una joven de cabello negro atado en un moño y sonrisa amable que traía al niño pequeño de la mano.

Leott se estremeció.

El niño no se mostraba nada tímido a diferencia de el, tenia el pelo rubio exactamente igual al de su tio Oz y unos ojos miel parecidos a los de su tio Gilbert

Sonreía abiertamente y tenia las mejillas sonrosadas

Traía puesto un short azul cielo y una playera blanca, unas calcetitas blancas y unos zapatos blancos.

-Buenas tardes – dijo la trabajadora social – soy Maggie, y el es Oscar

Oscar sonrio tiernamente y miro a todos, fijando su mirada en el mas pequeño de la casa. Leott

-Todos me dicen Os! – Grito felizmente antes de que Oz fuer a arecibirlo

Leott medio sonrio, ¿El seria su nuevo amiguito? No…

Era realmente Lindo.


	13. Alyss!

Okay han pasado exactamente 11 meses, Leott esta a punto de cumplir 6 años, Os ya tiene 5.

Este capítulo tiene time-lapses… y alguno momentos de la relación que llevan Os y Leott como amigos… que futuramente planeo convertir a pareja.}

Preguntita… ¿Cómo creen que reaccionen sus papas? Bueno respectivamente Leo y Elliot, y Gilbert y Oz al enterrarse del romance…

Gegegegege los quiero gracias por sus reviews

* * *

La intimidad era un momento sagrado, de calidad y mucha facilidad. Y de una máxima velocidad, donde Leo se dedicaba a hacer todos mis sueños realidad

Me hacia todo de alta calidad

Aunque Leo solo hubiera tenido un dueño, la verdad, porque yo fui quien le quito la virginidad

Leo siempre tenia máxima seguridad y ahora mismo se encontraba ardiendo, queriendo que le diera y le diera de noche y de dia, con seguridad, encendiéndome justo en el momento preciso

Haciéndolo lento en posición natural, Tocándolo suavemente sin que se estresara, Leo necesitaba que le enseñaran a hacerlo suave, aunque el era mio desde los 13, su ansiedad lo carcomía…

Llevábamos juntos de nuevo, solo un par de meses, pero el estaba loco por que empezara…

Y yo lo calmaba, porque definitivamente no seria cuando el dijera… sino cuando la noche lo decidiera

Leo seguía pegándose, el sabia exactamente la rutina.

Prender velas e incienso

En lo que se acomoda con el comienzo…

No se pero estoy tan caliente justo ahora, no se lo que hizo, me tiene humeando

El enamorado y yo enamorado… haciendo el amor.

Los golpes en la puerta se habían hecho algo demasiado usual, sobre todo entrada la noche, pero especialmente esta vez Elliot que estaba a punto de balancearse dentro de Leo se sintió molesto.

Los golpecitos en la puerta eran usuales, mas no todas las noches sucedía

Leo se puso alerta de inmediato, se levanto acomodándose toda la ropa y el cabello, solo para encontrarse con Leott en pijama perfectamente decidido

-¿Qué pasa Leott? – pregunto Elliot acercándose a la puerta

-Solo vengo a decirles que voy a dormir con Os

Elliot y Leo se miraron un poco confundidos

-¿En su habitación? – pregunto Leo al ver que Leott traía su peluche de gatito en las manos

Leott asintió

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Elliot

-Solo pensé que debía decírselos – sonrio Leott – para que no se asustaran por la mañana

-¿Por qué vas a dormir con el? – Pregunto Elliot sobándose las cienes

-Bueno en realidad quiero darle un regalo a el – Leott se miro los pies

-¿Tu peluche? – Leo suspiro – Leott, Os tiene muchos juguetes enserio no tienes que regalarle los tuyos

-No es eso – negó Leott – Os no tiene un juguete favorito, asi que pensé que si le daba mi juguete favorito, seria su favorito.

Leo medio sonrio y se hinco, acaricio el cabello del niño

-Esta bien, ve a dormir con el. Pero no le des tu peluche… te aseguro que el tio Oz le dara muchos regalos y peluches. Y asi el tendrá uno que será su favorito

El niño no se dejo convencer tan fácil , pero al final accedió y asintió saliendo de la habitación de sus papas para irse prácticamente corriendo a la habitación de Os, Leo y Elliot lo vieron entrar antes de volver a lo suyo.

-Te menti Leott – dijo Os acercabdose a Leott por encima de la cama – si tengo un juguete favorito

-¿enserio? – dijo Leott entusiasmado

Os asintió

-no le preste mucha atención cuando mi mama me lo dio…

-¿tu mama?

-si – grito Os – bueno mi papa/mama

-¿el tio Oz? – pregunto Leott confundido cubriéndose con una mantita azul

Os se cubrió con la misma mantita quedando los dos abajo.

-como tenemos dos papas a los dos debes llamarlos papa,- explio Leott – si dices mama podrían confundirse

Os asintió

-Mi papa Oz me lo regalo cuando llegue – Os lo saco triunfalmente de atrás de sus espaldas

-el conejo! – grito Leott tomando

-¿lo habias visto antes? – pregunto Os confundido

Leott asintió

-todo el tiempo, aunque no es el mismo que había visto… creo que es una copia

Os asintió

-a mi papa le gustan los conejos… dijo que se llamaba Oz, como el… o Os, no recuerdo

-su nombre era Os, -explico Leott – pero la tia Alice no podía pronunciar bien asi que le puso Oz

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – dijo Os arrebatándole el conejo a Leott

-me lo dijo Oswald – suspiro

Aunque os aun no estaba al tanto de todo eso, Leott no se contenia al hablar del abismo, los recuerdos que tenia y las voces de sus antepasados.

Si Os y el seguían juntos, tarde o temprano se enteraría

-a veces no tengo idea de que estas hablando- sonrio Os tirándose a la cama

Leott se sonrojo y se acostó a un lado.

-ahora Os, es mi peluche favorito… y después de oir lo que me contestaste lo es mas

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Leott girándose quedando cara a cara con el menos

-porque quiero conocer a la tia Alice… seguro es hermosa

-Es bonita – suspiro Leott – también quiero verla

-Vamos a dormir Leott – pidió Os y al instante se quedo dormido

Pero Leott no podía ser tan descuidado

Se levanto de la cama destendiendo las cobijas y metio a Os debajo, tapándolo cuidadosamente, luego apago la luz y se recostó a lado de Os.

Cubriéndose ambos con una mantita.

-Que descuidado eres Os. Tendre que cuidar de ti.

Leott tocaba las teclas sin detenerse ni un segundo, sus pies se balanceaban sin cesar y tocaba la cancioncita que su papa Elliot le había enseñado sin cesar.

Statice

Os por su parte se revolcaba en la alfombra justo debajo del piano

-Leott vamos a jugaaaaaaaar – chillo Os

Leott lo ignoro sin dejar de tocar ni un momento

Os hizo un puchero

-vamos al jardiiiiiin

Leott rodo los ojos

Os se acerco a rastras por la alfombra hasta llegar a los pies tambaleantes de LEOTT Y jalo su pequeña batita azul marino

-Tocas bonito. ¿podemos salir a jugar ya?

Leott suspiro pero no dejo de tocar.

-Si no me atienes voy a llorar – amenazo Os

-necesito practicar Os – comunico Leott determinado a terminar ese compas

Os gimoteo y se arrastro por la alfombra con un carrito de juguete

-Tocas bonito yaaaa

Leott suspiro y termino de tocar

-esta bien Os

Os se levanto y se lanzo a los brazos de leott

-Vamos a jugar al patio

Leott asintio y tomo de la mano a Os, salieron de la sala de música

-jamas pensé que viviría en un lugar tan lujoso

Leott sonrio por dentro, si, asi de increíble era vivir en la mansión

-este será mi hogar por siempre hare que tu te quedes aquí también

Os sonrio y asintió, pero cuando los dos niños dieron un paso mas sus caminos fueron bloqueados.

-¿a donde van niños? Alguien tiene clases…

Digo Gil mirando a Leott, Leott medio sonrio recordando que no podría escapar de su tio asi…

-Os tu no te salvas, Oz te esta buscando… van a aprender a

-no! – grito Os, yo quiero jugar con Leott,

Leott miro a su amigo extrañado, y a su tio con miedo. Pero Gill se lo tomo bien y sonrio cargando a su pequeño hijo

-tranquilo pequeño, ya habrá mucho tiempo para jugar – le acaricio el cabello rubio y le beso la mejilla para dejarlo después en el piso

Leott asinrio y siguió a su tio, pero antes de dejar a Os solo, tomo su pequeña mano y lo abrazo

-¿algun dia estaremos siempre juntos, no?

Os sonrio sonrojado y asintió efusivamente, luego los dos salieron corriendo alejándose.

-Definitivamente Leott es un niño demasiado inteligente, no se a quien me recuerda – dijo Gilbert dejándose caer en la silla del despacho, frente a leo

Leo sonrio complacido

-sera la nueva cabeza Baskerville el nuevo Glen, no seria raro…

La puerta se abrió de par en par y entro un Elliot sonrojado, seguido de un Oz que cargaba a los dos niños, los sujetaba uno de cada mano

-que pasa pregunto Leo extrañado

-es la tia Alice – dijo Leott pegándose a la pierna de su papa Leo – la vi ella va a venir

-¿Qué? – pregunto Gil extrañado – Alice va a venir?

-debe de haber sido un recuerdo del abismo- pensó Leo

-si va a venir, ella encontró su recuerdo, encontró a alguien mas y cuando se miraron todos sus recuerdos volvieron…

Oz trago saliva

-a alguien mas?

Leott asintió dejando que Leo lo cargara

-¿Quién leott? ¿Cuándo?

Leott se quito el cabello de su pequeña frente y sonrio

-Alyss!

Todos se miraron entre ellos

Oz reacciono de sobremanera

-Alyss? La voluntad del abismo? Pero como pudo ser…

-Si ella y….

La puerta del despacho volvió a abrirse, era el mayordomo.

-Mi señor debo avisarle que tiene visitas

Leo salio del despacho, seguido por todo, con su pequeño hijo en brazos, bajo las escaleras y encontró la puerta abierta

-¿Qué? ¿Pensaron que no volveria? – sonrio Alice

Y era sorpresivo verla, pero mas sorpresivo era ver a las tres personas que la acompañaban

* * *

Chan chan chan chan

Quienes son los que acompañan a Alice? Chan chan chan, vienen mas sorpresas!

Discúlpenme por cambiarle un poquito la personalidad a Leott… que mas quisiera yo que fuera siempre el pequeño timido hermoso que era, pero no puede ser.

Leott se convertirá en un serio seme algún dia, asi que debe proteger a su descudiado y latoso Os.

¿alguien dijo shota? ¿alguien dijo en 10 años?

Ojala les guste mucho! Dejen Review, les tengo mas y maaas sorpresas


	14. Chains

_**Este capitulo va dedicado a mi amigo Revis, del que no he sabido absolutamente nada en dos semanas, Revis si ves esto! Comunícate estoy preocupada**_

 _ **Te quiero mi buen amigo!**_

* * *

-Alyss! – grito leott

-Un dia me dara un infarto – dijo Leo sobándose las cienes

Leott hecho a correr a donde se encontraba Alice con la chica del pelo blanco

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí conejo estúpido? – grito Gilbert abrazando a Os fuertemente contra su pecho

-es el gato Chesire… - dijo Oz traumado – es un humano

-Oh si, el es mi esposo – dijo Alyss en forma de saludo y presentación

-¿Alguien me explica que esta pasando? – Elliot era definitivamente el mas confundid

-Vaya vaya, asi que la bola de pelo negro es el nuevo Glen

-Hola tia Alice – dijo Leott lanzándose a los brazos de la mujer como si la conociera de toda la vida

Alice lo recibió extrañada pero asinio y sonrio

-he vuelto, con todos mis recuerdos – se rio – la misma de antes, totalmente

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? – pregunto Oz

-Solo nos miramos – dijo Alyss interviniendo – fue instantáneo, en realidad yo ya recordaba todo. Pero cuando ella me miro, todo volvió a ella.

Alyss les sonrio a todos

-Si, si – dijo Alice restándole importancia – la encontré por ahí en la calle… y ya nos miramos fue instantáneo. Asi que la traje aquí.

-¿Por qué la has traido aquí? – pregunto Elliot girando la cabeza

Alice coloco a Leott en el piso

-Bueno, es mi hermana

-Y su familia – Dijo Alyss

-somos las pocas personas que hemos vuelto… necesitamos, estar unidos – explicó Alice – no se si Leo… pueda permitir que ellos también vivan aquí.

Todos miraron a Leo esperando una respuesta

-¿ustedes Trabajan?

Chesire y Alyss se miraron

-Somos abogados – sonrieron

-Bienvenidos al clan. La fundación, empresa esta tomando un excelente forma – dijo Leo

-ademas… - Alice carraspeo

-¿Qué pasa?

-No lo han visto? – pregunto Alice

Todos miraron a Alyss… luego a Chesire, luego sus brazos

-Es un bebe – grito Leott

Os salio corriendo de ahí tomando la mano de Leott

-no, Leott no lo toques – grito – yo soy tu bebe.

Leott le sonrio a os y le acaricio la cabeza

-Nunca he visto un bebe. En el orfanato no dejaban que me acercara a los bebes

Leo apretó los dientes con furia

-ya tengo el primero trabajo de los abogados, será para esas hijas de…

-hay niños aquí Leo – sonrio Elliot pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros a su novio.

-El es Revis

-¿queee? – gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno, era el nombre de mi padre – sonrio Alyss – además mírenlo

El niño pequeño tenia puesto un mameluco completo de color lila, el pelo blanco y los ojos violetas.

Pero su cabello tenia unas singular forma que daba la sensación de tener orejas. Como un gatito blanco.

-Tiene un año y medio – sonrio Alyss dejando al bebe gatear en el piso

El pequeño bebe miro a Os y a Leott y sonrio.

Los dos niños cayeron a sus pies y comenzaron a jugar con el.

-¿Qué pasa gato? – sonrio Leo – no hablas

-en esta vida soy mas timido – sonrio Cheshire – solo vivo para Alyss

-De nuevo – sonrio Oz

-asi que la bola de pelo dorado es tuya Oz? – sonrio alice mirando a Os

-Asi es – dijo Oz menando la cabeza como si esperara que Alice no retuviera ningún nombre – Oscar y Leott.

-Todos me dicen Os – explico Os -

-Es nuestro - explico Gilbert

-Revis, ese es el hombre de su bebe - dijo Leo acercándose para cargar al pequeño bebe albino

-aunque sea el nombre de mi padre, no es tan como asi que nos limitamos a llamarle Revi -

Leo cargo al bebe

-papa! Papa déjame cargarlo - grito Loett

-No, no Leott cárgame a mi

-No pude cargarte Os, eres muy pesado. Leott no puedes cagar al bebe es muy pequeño - Leo mimo al niño

Elliot se puso rojo

-¿Qué? ¿Tienen ganas de tener otro? - pregunto oz sonriendo y poniendo incomodos a la pareja

-Claro que no, después de todo Revi va a quedarse aquí. Nuestra familia crece

-y crecerá mas - sonrio Alice

-¿Qué? - pregunto Leo dejando al bebe en las manos de su madre

-Bueno, recuerdan estuve vagando por ahí.. encontré a alguien

Alice se mostro un poco temerosa, pero parecía querer explicar todo con una tremenda tranquilidad. Todos comenzaron a respirar más rápidamente

Las sorpresas nunca terminaban

-realmente quiero que se controlen cuando lo vean

-¿nos recuerda?

-Totalmente. - sonrio Alice - lo llamare ahora.

Leo se sobresalto, asi que se trataba de un hombre… ¿Quién podría ser? A su mente acudían recuerdos de muchas personas que había perdido y todas con posibilidad de volver

-Muy bien Ya puedes entrar - Alice entre abrió la puerta y se asomo

-Si que hacia frio afuera -

El corazón de Leo se detuvo extrañamente, le provocaba cosquillas verlo, pero sabia que oz y Gilbert eran los realmente impactados.

-B…Br…Break - gimio Oz apenas pudiendo hablar

El joven de pelo blanco y ojos rojos sonreía ladinamente recargado en la puerta con una ropa increíblemente moderna en toques violetas.

-Volviste - grito Oz lanzándose a sus brazos

Gilbert lo siguió de cerca y los tres se abrazaron

-dejenme respirar. Lo se, lo se he vuelto - sonrio - se que me extrañaron mucho.

Sonaba burloso

-Payaso - dijo Leott mirándolo

-Vaya, vaya este es el nuevo glen - sonrio break y se acerco a Leott - si que se parece a ti Leo.

Leo se encogió de hombros

-Es genial tenerte de vuelta Break

-es genial ver a Elliot - afirmo Break mirando a Elliot, Elliot solo asintió y sonrio.

-Supongo que me perdi mas cosas que cualquiera de ustedes - expico Elliot - pero supongo que ya no tenemos que pensar en eso

-Absolutamente no - sonrio Alice con suficiencia

-¿Dónde estuviste, como nos recordaste? - pregunto Oz soltando a break

Gilbert y todos comenzaron a caminar hasta uno de los comedores donde Leo pidió que levaran te y pasteles, en honor a break.

Todos se reunieron ahí, hasta los pequeños que pospusieron sus juegos para escuchar mas sobre Break y lo mucho que todos parecían quererlo

-Bueno en realidad, yo ya había recordado todo cuando encontré a el conejo - epxlico break metiéndose pastel a la boca

-Asi es - afirmo alice - desconozco su detonante

-¿Qué ha sido Break? - pregunto Oz tomando a Os sobre sus piernas

-dejame decirte que tienes un niño muy adorable en tus piernas - dijo Break - es realmente genial que hayas encontrado a un verdadero Vessaliuz

-Bueno… Ada

-Exactamente es a donde quiero llegar - suspiro - supongo que saben que paso con mi Ojou sama

Todos se miraron y sintieron el ambiente extrañamente pesado de pronto, hablar de Sharon, podía ser un tema sumamente delicado

-¿tu lo sabes? - pregunto Gilbert

Break asintió

-Inconscientemente me tope con uno de sus descendientes - sonrio - me toco la mano al entragarme algo de dinero… y todo volvió a mi.

Los lazos si que eran fuertes para haberse detonado de ese modo, pensó Leo.

-Lo gracioso es que esa persona era exactamente igual a Reim.

Leo trago saliva

-Obviamente se que ellos dos se casaron. - sonrio Break - me alegro mucho por ellos, y me alegro de haber vuelto

-nos alegra demasiado que hayas vuelto -Dijo Gilbert - todos nosotros estamos viviendo aquí… en realidad todos vamos a ayudar a Leo.

-Claro eso es seguro - cruzo la pierna - no sere solo una molestia.

-Nunca lo serias - dijo Leo

-De momento estoy en la universidad, creo, pero puedo seguir estudiando para ayudarlos a todos trabajar y bueno… me agradaría una buena vida por fin.

Todos sonrieron, realmente las cosas comenzaban a acomodarse.

-Solo debo decirles una cosa - explicó break - se que son un poco tontos, asi que no se han dado cuenta pero por algo debo decírselos

-¿Qué sucede Payaso? - pregunto Alice impaciente alisándose su falda negra

-Ya se dieron cuenta que todos aquí somos mortales salvo tres personas - alzo tres largos y blancos dedos- Gilbert, Leo y el nuevo Glen.

Leo sintió una ligera punzada en el estomago

-Asi es…

-sabemos, no es ningún secreto. Que Gilbert y tu Leo vivirán quizá unos 60 años mas. Que es bastante en realidad. Teniendo en cuenta que la edad promedio de un mortal es a los 70. Eso significa que cuando Elliot tenga 76, tu estaras apenas cumpliendo tus 60 años. Felicidades has conseguido una larga y plena vida a lado de tu pareja.

Leo y Elliot se sonrojaron

-Gilbert lo mismo pasa contigo - Gilbert asintió - pero aun tenemos a alguien aquí… que va a vivir cientos de años.

Leo abrazo a su bebe como si la vida le hubiera caído encima

-todos nosotros vamos a morir en 70 años, el va a quedarse aquí… solo. No podemos hacer eso - Break miro a leo preocupado

-Papa no te preocupes, tendre a Os.

Os sonrio y se alejo de su papa para acercarse a su tio Leo

-Si tio Leo, Leott y yo estaremos juntos

-Tienes razón Break - asintió Leo tomando a Os de la mano - mi hijo se quedara solo, igual que yo…

-Pero nosotros volvimos

-Pero no volveremos a venir - explicó Gilbert - no podemos seguir interfiriendo en el ciclo.

-Tiene razón - sonrio Alyss tan tranquilamente como siempre - el flujo de nuestras almas debe seguir…

-No quiero estar solo - exigió Leott

-No, yo quiero estar con el.

Oz miro a Gilbert este a su vez miro a Break que alzo las cejas complacido y miro a Leo.

-No puedo hacerlo

-Si puedes - sonrio Gilbert - queremos que lo hagas, Oz quiere y por supuesto Os también

-pero, es tan difícil…

-solo debes convertir a Os en un Baskerville

-¿Cómo hacerlo? - pregunto Leo desesperado

-Debes darle una cadena - dijo Break - no una de las de Leott, una cadena que haya tenido un Baskerville…

-¿Cómo cual?

-La que quieras

-Podemos hacer el ritual - pidió Oz- cuanto antes, no te preocupes Leo, Leott no va a quedarse solo. Ellos van a estar juntos

Leott y Os se tomaron de las manos.

-B-Bandersnatch? - pregunto Leo mirando a Os

-No te preocupes - Gilbert puso una mano en su hombro - hagamos el ritual… y la cadena que le pertenezca. Llegara a el.

Cheshire se levanto del sillón y camino hasta le ventana

-¿querido? - pregunto Alyss arrullando al bebe - ¿Qué pasa?

-debemos hacer lo mismo con Revi

-¿Qué? - preguntaron todos

-Ustedes no saben lo que es estar solo - explico Cheshire

Leo, si lo sabia. Maso menos, pero no tano como Cheshire y Alyss

-Tienes razón - dijo Alyss

-conviertan a Revi en un Baskerville

Leo sonrio y asintió. De ahora en adelante su hijo tendría familia, una familia inmortal que merecia.

-Lo haremos mañana.

* * *

 _ **N/A:** _ SOY UNA PESIMA ESCRITORA

Bueno no pésima, pero al menos si soy muy irresponsable, no subi capitulo la semana pasada. Estoy muy decepcionada de mi misma. A pesar de que ya lo tenia todo planeado!

Bueno ya estamos cerca del final de los finales, ya solo faltan ajustes y voila!

Que les parece que Break haya vuelto, lo hice por ti Annie! Ojala lo leas

¿Quieren que vuelva alguien mas? Podría hacer algo por ello!

En cuanto a las cadenas que adoptaran Revi y Os ¿Qué opinan? 'cuales deberían ser?

Bueno ojala les haya gustado mucho. La próxima semana hay capitulo sin falta y… ah se me olvida algo…

Soy tan faaan del break x Sharon. Ni me pregunten que fue de Sharon ;C me pondría a llorar. No habrá mas novias para el payaso en este fic

Pueden ir en paz nuestro capitulo ah terminado


	15. Os Baskerville

Hola a los nuevos seguidores de la historia! Pueden llamarme MagiAllie, o Allie chan! Como se acomoden! Me encantaría recibir sus reviews

Bueno notas, notas ehh aquí dos cosas importantes, estoy intentando mejorar mi redacción al máximo en estos últimos capítulos, me he pasado por el capítulo 15 y lo encontré muy deplorable asi que no pienso dejar que eso pase de nuevo.

Quiero hacer estos capítulos un poquito mas largos asi que si no están acostumbrados a los capítulos largos, por favor no lo dejen a la mitad! Voy a poner todo de mi para hacer el mejor trabajo posible.

Numero dos, en este capitulo profundizare en los pensamientos de varios personajes a petición de Annie-chan, y profundizare la relación entre Oz y Elliot lo mas que pueda es decir su amistad. Asi que no esperen mucho avance, creo.

La universidad esta semana ha sido de lo mas exigente, se que no dejo de quejarme pero ahhhhh alguien me tiene que escuchar. Por eso tarde mas en subir el capitulo. Estoy segura que para el viernes ya estará.

Sin más que decir, por ahora. A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

-Ches – dijo Alyss viendo a su joven esposo - ¿Por qué le has dicho a los demás que conviertan a Revi en un Baskerville?

El anterior minino se dio la vuelta dejando de observar por la ventana a los grandes jardines de la mansión. Miro a su novia y sonrió con tristeza.

-Lo siento Alyss – suspiro – pero tu y yo… somos una familia de dos, cuando nosotros muramos definitivamente el va quedarse solo…

-Podriamos irnos ahora, ya sabes, tener una familia normal… Revi conociera personas normales.-

-No quiero eso Alyss, debes entenderme. De verdad quiero que Revi no este solo nunca, y quiero que este con ellos dos.

Alyss se levanto de la cama y se acerco a su joven marido pasando los brazos por encima rodeando su cuello y le dio un timido beso en la punta de su respingada nariz. Ches se estremeció y abrazo a Alyss de la cintura.

-Esta bien querido haremos lo que tu quieras –

Alyss se separo y camino hasta el cunero que Leo atentamente había instalado en su nueva habitación. Tomo a Revi entre sus brazos y lo meció mientras el pequeño niño de pelo blanco dormia.

-muy pronto tu también seras un Baskerville como nosotros – le dio un beso a su bebe

0-0-0

-¿Papa? – pregunto Leott sintiendo la mano de su papa soltarlo justo dos escalones antes de llegar al sótano, sobre las escaleras

-Escuchame Leott – dijo Leo hincándose frente a el – pase lo que pase no bajes estos dos escalones entendiste. No importa nada, no bajes. Si te acercas demasiado la cadena de Os entrara a ti y no a el… y eso no será nada bueno. Prometelo

Leott lo pensó y fruncio el ceño. Elliot le apretó la manita y bajo a lado de Leo.

-Lo prometo.

Elliot y leo dejaron a Leott sobre las escaleras y descendieron, Oz y Gilbert traían a Os de ambas manos, el pequeño se notaba nervioso pero decidido con el ceño fruncido y unas pequeñísimas gotas de sudor

-Suerte Os! – grito Leott desde las escaleras

-Ni se te ocurra bajar – dijo Alice tomando a Leott fuertemente de la muñeca

Leott la miro con desconfianza pero asintió, si todos se lo decían debía ser increíblemente importante.

-Creo que Gilbert y Oz también deben de quedarse en las escaleras – Leo sonrio y ambos asintieron – Elliot y yo nos encargaremos de todo.

Gilbert tomo a Oz de la mano para sacarlo de ahí, Oz dudo en dejar el pequeño solo, pero solo iban a alejarse un poco. Asi que lo hicieron y dejaron a Leo que ya tenia mucho mas practica con los niños hacer lo indicado,

-Muy bien Os – dijo Leo alzándose las mangas de su camisa blanca – Se supone que el abismo es quien elige a los Baskerville con métodos poco ortodoxos… tienes potencial para haber sido elegido mas sin embargo eso no ha pasado. Asi que orillare al abismo a elegirte

Os asintió cautelosamente

-Esa cosa pequeña y blanca que ves ahí… es el abismo, esta Atento a todos nuestros motivos… te dare de beber un poco de mi sangre luego te acercare a el y apenas lo tocaras… con eso esperaremos que el te elija

-¿Quién ha sido el creador de esa teoría? -pregunto Oz desde las escaleras nerviosamente

-Yo mismo.

Oz se encogió de hombro y vio a Leo tomar un cuchillo y herirse con profundidad la palma de su mano, Elliot le acerco un pequeño vaso y Leo lo tomo derramando su sangre sobre el. Después Elliot se alejo unos pasos mas.

Os asintió cuando Leo le puso el vaso con sangre en la mano, lo tomo sin rechistar y cuando termino hizo una cara de mueca.

Gilbert respiraba pesado pero sonrio cuando vio que Os hacia caras de asco dignas de un niño de su edad

Leo tomo al pequeño de la mano que no tenia herida y lo acerco apenas un paso al pequeño abismo que aun se conservaba y no pudo dar ni siquiera un paso mas. Una luz en el piso se acciono tan rápido y simultáneamente que todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

Un halo de luz roja se posicionó en el piso justo debajo de Elliot.

-Elliot! – grito Leo extrañamente asustado.

Un aire tenso comenzó a respirarse

-¿Qué esta pasando? – inquiero Oz intentando acercarse pero Gilbert lo detuvo

-No te acerques Oz! – ordeno

Alice agarro fuertemente a Leott que ya intentaba bajar con sus padres, tuvo que ser abrazado y cargado para que no se hiciera ningún daño. El aro de luz roja bajo Elliot se concentro en una pequeña y extraña burbuja que salio a la superficie y se desplazo desde el hasta Os.

Os respiraba sin tranquilizarse hasta que la burbuja de luz roja se acerco tanto a el que emitio gemiditos de horror. Leo se coloco frente a Os extrañado al ver tan extraño ente ¿Qué era esa cosa?

La cadena se detuvo y comenzó a cobrar su forma original, formándose como un extraño y deforme circulo con ojos y boca con dientes deforme y atemorizante.

-Humty… - gimió Elliot al verlo frente a el.

La cadena reacciono a la voz de su antiguo amo, el que lo había rechazado

-Elliot no te muevas – ordeno Leo

La cadena traspaso a Leo y se adentro en el cuerpo del pequeño Os de forma incontrolable, el pequeño niño cayo en el piso impulsado por la cadena y al sentir como la había ingerido dentro se quedo temblando.

-Se ha quedado con esa cadena! – grito Elliot cayendo de rodillas al piso

Leo sujeto a Os entre sus brazos para que dejara de temblar y camino hasta Elliot

-Elliot calmate no ha pasado nada malo… - intento calmarlo Leo – vas a asustar a Os

-No puedo calmarme – grito Elliot furioso – sabes lo que eso significa, esa cadena puede matarnos a todos sin preocuparse si intentamos dañar a Leott!

-Pero nadie va a dañarlo… esa cadena era parte de ti Elliot, aunque la hayas rechazado de alguna forma te seguía perteneciendo, porque tu eras el que cuidaba de mi… el futuro Glen ahora alguien más cuidara de el.

-Soy un imbécil – suspiro Elliot – debi alejarme mas

-¿eso es lo que piensas? – Elliot alzo la cabeza para ver a Oz furioso sosteniendo a Os de la mano

-Lo siento en verdad…

-cierra el pico – exigió – eres un tonto Elliot. ¿acaso no fuiste tu el que me enseño a sentir honor de mi mismo?

Elliot negó melancólicamente, Leo le extendió la mano para que se levantara y el otro la tomo sin consuelo en ello.

-Deja de lamentarte. Siempre fuiste el mejor para cuidar de Leo –explico Oz

-Acaso intentas que olvide todo lo malo que hice…

-y cuando terminaste con el ¿eh? Has sido la persona mas jodidamente valiente que he conocido en mi vida. No te quites merito, ahora Os tiene ese poder en sus manos y estoy seguro de que el sabrá usarlo perfectamente bien. No olvides que Os es consciente de su poder

-Precisamente por eso – intervino Break – Os conoce ahora a su cadena, le será fácil controlarla. Un niño como tu Elliot, no debe preocuparse por eso.

-Asi es Elliot – dijo Oz dándole un golpe cariñoso a Elliot – Eres la persona mas increíble que todos nosotros hemos conocido. Y no debes de sentirte mal. ¿verdad Os?

-No – dijo Os no tan seguro – yo quiero proteger a Leott, porque Leott es mio.

Gilbert carraspeo incomodo mientras Oz cargaba a Os en brazos y los abrazaba con maternalidad

-¿lo ves? Tu me has enseñado muchas cosas Elliot – dijo Oz dándose la vuelta – se que podemos estar tranquilos.

-Tranquilo mi … - susurro Leo a la oreja de Elliot – amor.

Se separo avergonzado y corrió hasta las escaleras tomando a Leott de la mano dispuesto a salir de ahí cuando el payaso carraspeo.

-¿Qué sucede ahora maldito payaso? – pregunto Alice que también comenzaba a subir los escalones rumbo a el piso superior

-En reaidad no sucede nada – dijo con una sonrisa caprichosa – solo tengo un pequeño obsequio para Os.

-¿Para mi señor Break? – sonrio Os bajando de los brazos de su papa

-Asi es – señalo el piso de arriba – esta allá. No es la gran cosa.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras con Os siguiéndole los talones esperando con ansias su regalo y dando brinquitos emocionados, Leott se había quedado unos pasos atrás opacado por la efusividad que su compañero de juegos siempre tenia.

-¿desde cuando te gustan los niños Break? – pregunto Gilbert sentándose en los sillones de la sala principal e ignorando todas las advertencias de Leo, encendio un cigarrillo

-¿desde cuando no puedes dejar de fumar? – se rio, sacándole la lengua y caminando hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, donde una criada le extendió una caja de carton.

Gilbert saco el humo, que Oz alejo con su mano atentamente mientras el y Alice tomaban asiento a su lado. Ya adentro todos bien acomodados, la sala comenzó a llenarse de gente incluso Alyss y su bebe aparecieron.

Su esposo estaba trabajando ya, desde temprano. Asi que ella debía quedarse sola por las mañanas cuidando al bebe, al menos hasta que este cumpliera la edad.

Oz y Elliot entrarían a la universidad la próxima semana, donde solo les aguardaba un ultimo año antes de poder graduarse y comenzar a trabajar para mantener a la nueva familia. Gilbert se encargaba casi al cien por ciento de la educación de los niños y Leo trabaja en el despacho.

-¿No estas estudiando verdad Break? – pregunto Gilbert intentando poner a Break en una situación incomoda

-por supuesto que si Gil- hizo un gesto con la mano como si quisiera restarle importancia – estoy a escasos meses de terminar mi segunda carrera… o la carrera del otro sujeto, vaya tontería que estaba estudiando ¿a quien demonios le sirve la medicina?

-Break! ¿eres medico? – pregunto Oz extrañado

-Si, si – Break dejo la caja de carton sobre la mesa central - ¿Pedi… pediatra? Algo asi. Muchos mocosos van a verme todo el tiempo… les doy de mis dulces y les reviso sus narices moqueadas.

-Bueno definitivamente la persona que estaba ahí antes era bastante inteligente – sonrio Alice a punto de hacer un buen chiste al respecto pero se detuvo al ver la mirada afilada del albino – que raro es despedirse de las familias de ellos no?

El tema surgió incómodamente entre los nuevos miembros, incluso Alyss se encogio de hombros un poco asustada de hablar sobre las familias que habían dejado atrás. Era una cuestión deprimente

-Lo se, lo se pero no es momento de preocuparse – dijo Break – ahora tenemos que seguir una vida, estudiar trabajar comenzar… seguir adelante.

Todos asintieron como esperanzados, hasta Leo que sabia que las cosas ahora serian muy revoltosas en su familia tenia, dos abogados, un medico, un contador… miles de empleos en una sola casa.

-Señor break – pidió Os jalando la ropa del futuro doctor - ¿Me dara mi regalo o no?

Break sonrio extrañado con una mueca. Oz se rio nerviosamente y aparto a su hijo de enfrente del hombre que se veía un poco molesto.

-Claro que si te dare tu regalo, no es un juguete eh, te lo advierto – Break le extendió la caja al niño que era cargado por su papa y sonrio al abrirla emocionado

Demasiado emocionado, para lo que en realidad se encontraría adentro. A ningún niño le gustaba recibir ropa de regalo, no cuando eres niño, cuando eres niño lo único que deseas es juguetes y dulces.

Pero Os se sonrojo infinitamente cuando vio el contenido de la caja tanto que la dejo caer al piso mientras sostenia temblando el contenido.

-Os! – grito Leott emocionado jalando a su amigo de las piernas – a ver!

Os se quedo en el piso con el regalo entre sus manos y sonrio al ver a Leott a su lado, era como la suya. Ahora eran iguales.

Leott le arrebato la capa roja de las manos especialmente hecha a la medida y se la puso a su amiguito pasándosela por los hombros.

Os estaba sonrojado hasta el infinito, al sentir como Leott. El dueño de la mansión, el futuro Glen Baskerville, su amigo, la persona a la cual estaba destinada a proteger, le ponía la capa que marcaba la diferencia entre una persona normal y un Baskerville.

Os quería eso, os quería estar a lado de Leott por siempre, jugar con el, cuidar de el, no dejar que nadie lo dañara nunca sabia que ahora que tenia a su cadena podría protegerlo. Podrían ser una familia.

Os sonrio tiernamente mientras Leott terminaba de atar la capa y cuando menos se dio cuenta se abrazo del cuello de su amigo y le dio un suave beso en los labios rosados.

El niño de seis años se quedo pasmado, al sentir los labiecitos suaves de su amigo que se separaron de inmediato y lo abrazo. Leott se sintió extremadamente feliz y se sonrojo mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

-¿Q… que? – dijo Gilbert o al menos logro articular

Oz cayo de rodillas al piso con la boca abierta. Leo se quedo paralizado y no pudo decir absolutamente nada, el primero en reaccionar fue Break que intento sonreir y reir un poco por la extraña reacción de los padres de los niños.

Alyss tenia los ojos abiertos como platos y se había sujetado fuertemente de la chaqueta de Alice que no podía aguantarse la risa al ver la cara impactada de Elliot.

-vaya, vaya bueno parece que aquí tenemos una buena relación de sirviente/amo ¿No crees Leo?

El aludido temblo ligeramente ante la indirecta pero medio sonrio sin saber que decir.

-¿No, Gilbert? – Gilbert se levanto de el sillón con manos temblorosas encendiendo un cigarrillo y sonrojándose ante la indirecta también.

Los niños pequeños ajenos al espectáculo de sus padres se habían tomado de las pequeñas manos y salían al jardín a jugar tranquilamente con sus capitas rojas ondeando al viento. Por supuesto para ellos esto era tan natural como vivir.

A pesar de que sus padres no eran de muestras de afecto publicas ellos se sentían cómodos con esos pequeños y lindos sentimientos de querer estar juntos para siempre.

¿Eso era normal no?

-No les digan nada – pidió Alyss dejando a Revi gatear en el piso

Elliot negó

-No podemos – suspiro Leo –en realidad, aun son pequeños… no saben lo que pasa

-Oh no te preocupes por eso – dijo break comiendo un poco de pastel que había sacado de quien sabe done – crecerán y cuando lo hagan… estarán juntos. Creeme lo harán

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro? – dijo Oz con una sonrisa temerosa

-Creeme – Break le extendió la mano a Oz para que este la tomara y se levantara del piso donde se había desplomado de la emoción al ver a su pequeño niño besar al otro

-Realmente ellos ni siquiera saben lo que un beso en la boca significa Oz – explico Elliot intentando tomar postura del padre comprensivo

-Asi es – corroboro Alice – ellos solo sienten lo que sienten

-¿Break, Alice? – pregunto Gilbert mirando a los dos con los ojos entrecerrados – si están intentando chantajearnos para que no interfiéranos en lo de Os y Leott…

-Te has olvidado de mi – dijo Alyss sonriente

-Bueno, bueno – Gilbert apago su cigarrillo – ellos no tendrán regaño por nuestra parte. No habría por que. Pero aun son pequeños para demostraciones de es etipo-

-Dejate de tonterías Gilbert – sonrio Break – si ellos quieren hacer cosas, las harán y no podrás hacer nada al respecto. Mejor que te enteres de una vez por todas.

Gilbert miro con enojo a Break pero suspiro resignado, el albino tenia razón. No había nada que pudieran hacer… ahora Os y Leott eran unos Baskerville como tales, eran inmortales… y sabrían como llevar las cosas en el futuro. No había nada más que decir.

-Mi esposo llegara en cualquier momento – sonrio Alyss – será mejor que terminen con esto lo mas pronto posible…

Oz miro a Leo, se sonrieron y se palmearon las manos tímidamente

-Bueno. Si nuestros hijos quieren estar juntos, maldición que lo estén. No deseo que este con nadie mas – sonrio Oz

Leo también le sonrió a su amigo y se dieron un abrazo cómplice.

Las cosas comenzaban a tomar una buena forma para todos.

* * *

N/A: realmente creo que este capitulo se adelanto cientos… osea que ya no se que me falta por concluir. No se si el siguiente capitulo serán drabbles sobre las amistades y las relaciones como les dije. Pero creo que asi será, pequeños capítulos cortos del como van las relaciones de todos… hasta llegar a los capítulos finales donde Os y Leott ya estén mas mayores.

Bueno algo asi planeo. Asi que prepárense, creo que la historia da para un poco mas!

LadyNerissa: Bueno, aver por donde comienzo… a si! Gracias me has dado una idea fantástica con lo de Humpty dumpty! Te volaste la barda, después de todo es la cadena de protección para el Glen. Bueno y no hay nada de que preocuparse, como Os ya sabe que onda con su cadena, ya podrá controlarla.

Otra cosa, se que se llama Levi, aunque en realidad yo siempre lo conoci por Revis, para mi seria un poco difícil cambiar eso ahora asi que se quedara con el nombre de Revi (me refiero al bebe) podemos decir que es una combinación entre Levi y algo con R, si no te agrada jajaja

¿alguna idea para la cadena del pequeñin? Otra cosa, realmente me pusiste a pensar si Revi tendría una pareja… la verdad es que no lo se, se me ocurrio emparejarlo con el futuro GLEN, es decir el hijo de Os y Leott? No se la verdad es que se me hizo una buena idea eso de tener una pareja donde el seme sea 10 años mayor o algo asi. Aunque quien sabe, quisiera saber tu opinión!

Además seria alargar muchooo la historia. Creo.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, porfavor déjenme sus Reviews, los quiero mucho. Gracias por seguirme hasta aca.


	16. Break

Muy buenas noches a todos! Perdón por tardar en actualizar se supone que ahorita ya debería de estar subido el capítulo cuando apenas lo estoy escribiendo. Bueno resulta que me adelante en otro fic, y no actualice este, pero aun tengo todo el domingo.

Aquí comienzan los drabbles que les dije sobre los personajes comenzare con el personaje mas nuevo integrándose a la familia, será un pequeño drabble de su vida y como va la cosa.

No hay mucho mas que decir, espero les guste…

* * *

Estaba sentado en la banca mirando a los jardines, estaba dura y helada, no podía creer que fuer atan temprano y ya hubiera tanta gente revoloteando por todos. ¿La actividad en este lugar nunca paraba?

Había conseguido esa porquería de ''titulo'' y me habían contratado de inmediato, realmente ni siquiera paso una semana cuando ya tenia un trabajo fijo y bien pagado. Con un bueo horario debo añadir.

Me estaba comiendo un par de dulces sentado sin prestar mucha atención a nada en concreto, la bata blanca hacia que me viera aun mas blanco de lo normal. Todo en mi era blanco, la piel blanca, el pelo blanco, la bata blanca… estaba cansado de tanto blanco. Por suerte el uniforme era azul, y el estetoscopio que siempre me acompañaba contrastaba bien.

Mocosos. Todos corriendo por el jardín.

-¿Doctor Break? - pregunto la joven enfermera saliendo del hospital con una tabla de madera en las manos y me miro de arriba abajo

Era un joven de cabello negruzco y ojos violetas, bajita que yo conocía perfectamente

-Ohh… conejito - sonreí sentándome con las piernas arriba de la banca

-No me llames así, estúpido payaso… - se acercó a mi con su uniforme de enfermera se veía aun mas infantil que de costumbre

-¿Qué sucede? - pregunte mordiendo mi paleta de dulce

-parece que tienes… una… ¿emergencia?

Esa mocosa tonta, diciendo esas cosas tan despreocupadamente. Me rei, meti las manos en mis bolsillos y entre al hospital con ella siguiéndome los talones y una mueca molesta en la cara, como si trabajar fuera un fastidio. Por suerte para ella Oz casi le había prohibido quedarse en casa sin hacer nada, asi que la traje conmigo como mi asistente, tomo un par de cursos de enfermería y ¡pum!

Enfermera Alice a la orden.

A ella le costaba trabajo tonto como a mi, acostumbrarse al estilo de vida que llevaban las personas actualmente, además con nuestras personalidades… no nos llevábamos bien con casi nadie y entre nosotros dos siempre nos gritábamos. Bueno, ella gritaba.

-¿Dónde esta la emergencia?

-Quirófano. - dijo acomodándose el cabello, volvi a rodar los ojos y corri hasta llegar al quirófano.

Adentro todo estaba hecho un caos, Alice me ayudo a meter mi cabello en una gorra y cubrir mi boca con un cubre bocas. Las enfermeras se movían de un lado am otro, sabia que para ellas esto era tan difícil como para mi. Después de todo era pediatra, son cosas de niños.

Alice se preparo también y me dio los detalles de la operación y del afectado, una niña aproximadamente doce años, eso dijo Alice, la habían encontrado afuera de un supermercado llorando nadie sabia que tenia, hasta que llamaron a una ambulancia por ella, le hicieron un par de radiografías… sus pulmones se llenaban de agua.

Tenia alguna especie de cáncer. Enfermedad que me resultaba extrañamente familiar, los síntomas y los dolores

-doctor Break - hablo otra de las enfermeras mientras repasaba el reporte de Alice - estamos listos

-Pónganle la anestesia, vamos a sacar el agua de los pulmones.

La enfermera asintió y junto con sus colegas se acerco a la niña y comenzó a prepararla, me acerque poniéndome los guantes antes de que se quedara dormida, vi sus ojos lindos y rosados. Abiertos con preciosas pestañas llenas de lagrimitas que surcaban sus mejillas

-¿su madre?

-Nadie sabe nada de ellos. Parece que vivía en la calle.

Una niña tan preciosa en la calle, viviendo sola ¿Por qué? ¿de donde venia? La niña me vio con sus precioso ojos rosas y pase una mano por su frente, apenas sonrio al mirarme y su mejillas se surcaron de lagrimas.

-Tranquila, te sacare de esto -

Le di un beso en la frente y la niña estiro su manita blanca para tomar mi cabello y acariciarlo.

-Break.

Cerro los ojos y quedo profundamente sumida en la anestesia, respire tan hondo como pude intentando que mi corazón recobrara un ritmo, solte su cabello café caramelo y medio sonreí.

Comencé con la operación totalmente atenta y saque toda el agua de sus pulmones, nadie se detuvo a descansar durante tres horas hasta que logre estabilizarla. Y aunque había terminado de forma exitosa sabia que tenia que diagnosticarla y hacerme cargo de ella por ahora, no me sentía satisfecho con mi trabajo. Alice se quejaba de hambre asi que la deja salir del quirófano y me quede con ella conectando su electrocardiógrafo escuchando los débiles latidos de su corazón regularizarse.

-¿cáncer? Eso era, asi que tienes cáncer - la acaricie

Cáncer de pulmones.

Su situación era complicada y había estado mucho tiempo sin tratamiento pero había intercedido a tiempo. La llevamos a su nueva habitación durante los próximos días Alice se encargo de ella dirigiéndome miradas furtivas de vez en cuando, intente parecer lo mas tranquilo posible mientras la colocaban pero los nervios me traicionaban, me mordia las uñas y constantemente mi sonrisa se veía fingida

Alice se acerco a mi

-¿es ella?

Asentí ligeramente

-No es descendiente…

-No, no es descendiente de ella. Es ella, cumplio su ciclo, ha vuelto.

Alice se hundió en la silla detrás de ella y se froto la frente, suspiro algo muy fuerte y luego algo sobre que Leo iba a asesinarnos, en ese momento, lo supe, las cosas no serian fáciles, no serian nada fáciles. ¿acaso me recordaría? ¿Qué recordaría? ¿Lo recordaría a el también?

¿Qué soy ahora?

Suspire contrariado y abandone la habitación antes de que me volviera loco de angustia, tome un poco de chocolate caliente y deje que las preguntas fluyeran por mi cabeza, como era mi costumbre no le llame a nadie para pedi consejo y la única enterada hasta ahora era alice

¿Ahora que hago? ¿Ahora que hago? ¿Por qué volviste a mi?

-Break, ella despertó.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Alice, tenia el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas por correr, me limpie el sudor de las manos le di una palmada a Alice y Salí de ahí en busca de ella. Entre a su habitación sin tocar la puerta, ella tenia las piernas blancas recogidas y miraba la ventana, tenia un aparto en sus fosas nasales que la surtía de oxigeno debido a su enfermedad.

-Lo has hecho bien - le dije - La operación salio bien.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Break?

-27.

Ella sonrió y se rio bajito sonrojándose un poco

-siempre tan mayor.

Dicho esto, se echó a reir y yo me quede ahí, mirándola acercándome lentamente y viendo la linda y perfecta que era. Y su forma de recordar mi nombre me dejo impactado, sin embargo no me aparte y me sente a su lado regalándole una de las mayores y mas grandes sonrisas que había tenido en mi vida desde que había vuelto.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y lo supe, no sería fácil. Pero lo haría.

* * *

N/A: GUAU! No puedo creerlo, me senté frente al computador con la cabeza vacía y hago esto! Asi todo surgió de la nada! En mi defensa dire que… ellos se estaban buscando solos, yo solo entre en un trance y escribi de manera casi ordenada ¡Ellos me lo exigieron!

Otra cosa, no lo dejare hasta aquí, aun le exprimiré otro drabble sobre esto… uno o dos, maso menos. Y no puedo decir nada mas, ojala les guste… soy super, super fan del BreakxSharon, obviamente no todo en esta vida es yaoi. Al menos no para mi JAJA

LadyNerissa, me quede esperando tu mensaje! Master Revis… sigues desaparecido! Annie, te lo dejo con amor 3

Si las ha gustado dejen Review, la siguiente me parece que será Alice! :D siento que algo bueno se viene con ella.. otra cosa los drabbles variaran en tiempo, es decir que no estarán cronológicamente ordenados y por ultimo, aun falta un capitulo o dos oficiales. Asi que la historia aun da para mas

Nos leemos el próximo sábado!


	17. Mundo al reves

Hola, si alguien sigue leyendo esto. Bueno pues estuve trabajando en la portada del fic, de nuevo. Me ha gustado el resultado, para los que siguen la historia bueno ahí tenemos a un Leott y a un Os ya mayorcitos, sonrojados y toda la cosa.

El capitulo pasado me dejo impaciente por escribir pero no pude escribir nada en semanas, tuve un bloqueo mental. No se ni porque, pero bueno ahora estoy aquí frente al computador y lo hare lo mejor posible.

Se que dije que a lo mejor este capitulo era sobre Alice, me he roto la cabeza intentando hacerle un capitulo y de verdad que soy pésima, así que cambie a los protagonistas.

Nos leemos abajito

* * *

-¿mama?

-¿si hijito?

-tengo miedo – el pequeño niño de pelo blanco y ojos violetas se aferraba a su mama, con sus 4 años aun no entendía porque le tenían que dar de beber sangre.

Había crecido en una familia rara, su papa se comportaba como un gato –todo el tiempo- pero generalmente era un buen papa y un buen esposo, su mama tenía una hermana gemela, las dos eran tan diferentes y su mama era tan tierna y dulce de repente también era muy enojona. Igual que su tía Alice, que era gritona y trabajaba en el hospital con su tío Break…

El si que era rarísimo, se portaba raro todo el tiempo. Y tenia a esa chica de doce años que estaba muy enferma y se la pasaba con el. Los dos juntos, ella era increíblemente tierna, y no se portaba como una chica de su edad, se llama Sharon.

Y estaban Os y Leott, que se la vivían juntos, todo el tiempo no se separaban ni un momento, Revi incluso creía que dormían juntos, jugaban juntos se reian juntos, hacían las tareas juntos, hacían todo juntos. Os se ponía muy triste si no veía a Leott, y Leott se ponía muy serio cuando no estaba con Os. Revi los veía todo el tiempo, eran apenas 3 años mayores que el, y se llevaban bien y todo.

Y los papas de Leott eran dos hombres, los mas raros de toda la casa, según el. Elliot era increíblemente enojón pero también muy pacifico, Leo era totalmente lo contrario aparentaba ser calmado pero en realidad nadie debía hacerlo molestar… mucho menos su tío Oz, que era muy risueño, ni su tío Gilbert que daba clases a los tres y también fumaba mucho. Ellos eran los papas de Os, así que en la escuela cuando le preguntaban que quienes eran su familia

Pues ellos eran.

Todos raros y todos con sus parejas y todo y todo. Y el solito, maso menos solito, casi siempre abecés con sus papis a veces con Leott y Os, a veces con todos los demás, pero como que ni uno ni los otros.

Entonces cuando su mama le dijo todo, pues todito le conto. Le conto del abismo de los Baskerville que seria inmortal, y lo de las cadenas. Todo le conto, ni se inmuto ¿así son no? Raros. Pues ya nada le sorprendía, o al menos eso creía el, con sus cuatro años.

Su mama volvió a acomodarle la minúscula capa rojita que le habían comprado o hecho especialmente para ese día, le peino su cabello que era larguillo, no tanto como el de Leott porque quien sabe porque ese nunca se lo cortaba, pero si larguillo, se lo peino para atrás, a Revi no le gustaba nadita. Pero se quedo callado.

Bajaron al sótano, como as otras mil veces que bajaban a ver al núcleo. Resulto que Revi si era un Baskerville compatible con el abismo, lo elegía a el. Y cuando cumplió la edad, ya le iban a dar su primera cadena

Leott tenía cadenas increíbles, Gryphon, Raven y Owl… Os tenia una cadena que no era muy bonita, pero según todos era muy, muy útil. Porque protegía a Leott todo el tiempo, el pensaba que quizá pro eso siempre estaban tan juntos. Quizá Leott no era muy listo y todo el tiempo lo debían proteger. Pero Leott era muy listo, Os era muy descuidado.

¿Qué raro se invierten los papeles no?

En su familia toda estaba al revés, su mama que era dulce le salía lo sádico, su papa que era el único que parecía normal actuaba como gato, Leott era recatadamente serio, Os era un torpe. Break era un pediatra, la tía Sharon tenía apenas 12 años. Alice enfermera gritona, Oz un gracioso con un esposo miedoso, Elliot todo un enojón que apenas Leo se enojaba se veía como un gatito.

Todo era al revés.

Pero Revi estaba emocionado por su primera cadena ¡realmente lo estaba! Quería una cadena poderosísima, que pudiera ayudar mucho en la casa y con la que nadie los fuer a molestar nunca, por eso aunque tenia miedo se tomo toda la sangre y dejo que el abismo le diera un ultimo vistazo antes de otorgarle su cadena

Apretó los puños con impaciencia cuando lo sintió venir… ya venia ¡ya llegaba! Y al fin llego a el como si un rayo lo golpeara, uno muy potente, pero no se asusto ni un poco tenia los ojos muy abiertos porque quería verla. Quería saber cual era.

-Bienvenido a la familia Revi Baskerville – Leo le apretó la manita formalmente mientras le sonreía, a veces el tío Leo era extrañamente tierno con los niños.

Y su pequeño, que aun era un pequeño que ''casi'' cumplía los ocho años. Seguía siendo su preferido, es que eran igualitos. Pero no sabia porque cuando le veías la cara solo veías a su tío Elliot en ella ¡es por los ojos! Aun así Leott seguía teniendo siete. Era un niño.

Y Revi miro su cadena, como asqueado como somnoliento, como si no se lo esperara para nada. Porque jamás pensó que le fueran a dar semejante ¡cosa! Habiendo tantas y tantas… un Dormouse!

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un dormouse – explico leo pacíficamente. Le tomo de la mano y lo llevo hasta su mama

¡El quería un monstruo! No un ratón… poco a poquito volvió a entrar en sus ser y se quedo ahí, pensando, todos subían ya y el no quería tener una cadena tan debilucha. Es que el quería ser el mas fuerte de la casa

-¿Todo bien? – pregunto Sharon cargando su pequeño tanque de oxigeno alisándose el vestido durazno ceñido.

-Tía Sharon… mi dormouse…

Ella lo abraza, el pequeño no llora ni nada pero siente la tranquilidad de la mujer.

-mi primera cadena también me parecía poca cosa, se llamaba Eques, ahora el no esta aquí… pero te aseguro, que nuestras cadenas sirven para protegernos, nunca dejaran que nada nos pase ¡nadita!

-Pero mi cadena solo duerme gente…

-¿y si necesitan impacientemente una siesta? – Pregunto la chica sonriendo tomándole de la mano y subiendo las escaleras- ¿Qué tal si Break viene de la guardia y esta cansadísimo?

-Break y tú se llevan 15 años ¿verdad? – inquiere el niño

Sharon se sonroja llegando al vestíbulo y soltándole de la mano se tapa la boca para hablar

-Que intuitivo…

-Bueno, si Break quiere dormir mucho, yo sacare mi Dormouse y…

Cuando dijo esto la cadena se activo como si nada y salió del cuerpo del pequeño dejando a Sharon y a el durmiendo en el piso, como si estuvieran muertos del cansancio, así en el piso ¡sin preocupaciones!

Cuando los encontraron, Cheshire cargo a su hijo y lo llevo en brazos hasta su habitación ''ya se acostumbrara'' pensó, lo mas importante era realmente que ahora su pequeño seria un Baskerville y no se quedaría solo nunca, no como el ni como Alyss, el tendría una familia. O la tendría pronto. Lo sentía.

Revi no despertó sino hasta varias horas después, había tenido el sueño de su vida, y ahora se reía en su camita privada por lo tonto que había sido quedarse dormido cuando su cadena había sido llamada sin invocarla, como Sharon y el se habían quedado rendidos en el piso.

Definitivamente le esperaba una vida rarita con un Leott serio nervioso y todo un líder, un Os descuidado, ruidoso y juguetón y el… un niño normal, que tenia preferencias normales. No tenia nada especial solo salvo quizá ser demasiado perceptivo. Leer a las personas.

¡Porque podía leerlas! Podía ver a Leott una noche y decir ''tiene la cara roja, se quedi sentado en la banca de afuera leyendo el libro que saco ante antier de la biblioteca de la mansión'' podía ver a Os una mañana y leerlo ''va a comer panes con mantequilla, se le escurrió la baba de la boca, tuvo una pesadilla. Siempre tiene pesadillas con cocodrilos''

Y el iba a ser tranquilo y normal entre esos dos ''un baskerville normal'' así se consideraba el y estaba seguro de que así lo considerarían ellos. Porque con ellos estaría al menos para siempre.

¿Qué otra persona rarita llegara para que pueda leerla?

* * *

 **N/A:** Capitulooooo cortooo. Todavía que me desaparezco y hago estos capítulos tan cortos, bueno espero que les haya gustado, no quise emparejar a Revi con nadie porque sentía que el seria como un buen mediador en la historia, un niño lindo, aun esta chiquito pero ya es un Baskerville hecho y derecho.

Como ven Sharon y Break tiene una relación, me dirán ¡como es posible se llevan 15 años, ella tiene doce! Bueno yo no se… ella ya volvió así que tiene la mentalidad de una mujer normal, joven. En cuanto a su edad, ´pues no se, no creo que sea la gran cosa. ademas van a esperar un pcoo para llevar las cosas ''seriamente''

Ellos se aman

Ya se vienen los especiales de parejas… Gilbert x Oz, Elliot X Leo y Leott x Os.

 **LadyNerissa:** A veces creo que te ha pasado algo terrible y no volveras, pero luego vuelves - se pone muy contenta - jaja si bueno creo que Alice enfermera es como secretaria comiendo tortas en la oficina etc etc, pero en fin de algo tenia que trabajar. No te preocupes break y Sahron ya estan juntos y comen eprdices (juntos en toeria, vana esperar a que crezca un poco mas para que ya aahora si esten JUNTOS) si ya quedan poquitas reencarnaciones, igual y ya no se a quien tarer... es muy muy pronto para Vincent y pues no se ¿sugerencias? No me llego nadita ;c que tristesa! nos leemos pronto -corazones-

 **Ochibi** : Lei tu review y dije aaaaah ya tengo que ponerme a escribir, asi que aqui esta, no sabes lo mucho que me cuestan las personalidades de los personajes, hago mi mayor esfuerzoa gracias por reconocerlo, Leo es serio pero aqui no es tan serio es mas bien, como que ya estaba ahrto de estar solito y ve! que familia tan grande ha conseguid ajaja Gracias por tu review enserio aqui estare esperando tu visita, abrazoos.

Nos leemos pronto, procurare ya no tardarme.


	18. Cuestiones de cama

**De cuestiones de cama y otras lamentaciones**

Gilbert saco el cigarrillo de su boca y lo apago contra el cenicero más alejado de la habitación, a Oz no le gustaba dormir con el aroma del cigarro cerca, se lavó la cara y los dientes. Dos veces, meticulosamente. Se cepillo el cabello y se puso la pijama para dormir.

Tenía varios días sin poder dormir bien, desde que Os había adquirido su cadena, Oz nunca estaba inquieto, siempre caía cansadísimo por las noches. Es que se la pasaba estudiando y cuidando a los niños. Mientras él se dedicaba de lleno a ser el tutor de Leott, Oz había insistido en que todos los demás debían de ir al kindergarten.

Así que su trabajo diario era poco, enseñar a Leott no era cansado, el aprendía todo y muy rápido era un genio como su papa. Sin embargo Gilbert tenía problemas para dormir, porque se la pasaba pensando en el futuro en Os, en su cadena y en todas las cosas que estaban pasando y seguirían pasando.

Gilbert no podía dormir.

Oz ya había entrado a la habitación cuando Gilbert se acababa de cambiar se notaba que venía cansado, pues se quitó los tenis y la sudadera de inmediato, se quedó así parado frente a la puerta por unos segundos frotándose los ojos y el cabello hasta que por fin camino a la cama.

Sin pijama, pensó Gilbert.

Era cierto que los niños ya no eran tan pequeños como antes y ya no necesitaban tantos cuidados, aun así Oz estudiaba. Y los cuidaba y alimentaba cuando podía, se repartían las tareas en la casa, obviamente no podían poner a Sharon a hacer esa clase de cosas era una joven y estaba enferma. Alice ya trabajaba y Alyss tenía que cuidar de Revi al 100% quien estaba libre era quien hacía de ama de casa.

A pesar de tener sirvientes y todo.

-Fumaste – Oz reclamo con la cabeza en la almohada

-Sí, lo lamento. Estoy estresado

Oz se giró lentamente dándole la cara al de pelo negro, que estaba a punto de encender otro cigarrillo de no ser porque Oz le arrebato la cajetilla de las manos y el encendedor. Los aventó con toda su fuerza hasta el otro lado de la habitación donde sería demasiado difícil ir por ellos. Gilbert lo miro con pesar pero oz lucia determinado a terminar con el habito de fumar por la noches

-eres alto – dijo Gilbert acariciando la oreja del rubio

Este se revolvió incomodo ante el toque pero medio sonrió

-Solo 10 centímetros más bajo que tú, aún estoy creciendo.

-Ya tienes 23 años, no seguirás creciendo – Gilbert le sonrió con dulzura pero de forma un poco burlona, pues aunque Oz si había crecido desde su reencuentro ya no lo haría más, y eso le molestaba a Oz

-pues claro que seguiré creciendo – saco la lengua – soy un adolescente, anciano.

Oz enrollo los brazos en el cuello del mayor atrayéndolo hacia si con fuerza y acostándose en la cama de forma tranquila y constante, sintiendo las respiraciones uno del otro sin sentir nervios. Oz se quitó la camisa y recargo la oreja de Gilbert contra su pecho y su palpitar tranquilizador

-¿Qué es lo que te turba corazón mío? – expreso con dulzura cuando Gilbert apretó sus manos contra la espalda del otro sintiendo sus uñas clavarse en la tersa piel de oz. Sus ojos verdes resplandecer, su pelo dorado brillar como el oro.

-Nada y todo

-estamos bien, no te aflijas – oz le dio un beso en la coronilla al otro con tanto amor que Gilbert se sintió desfallecer

Era cierto, ni siquiera sabía porque se preocupaba tanto cuando en realidad ahora estaban en una etapa de total paz y armonía, que debieron de haber tenido desde años. Quizá era el miedo de qie tarde o temprano esa temporada se iría o se las arrebatarían y nunca volverían los buenos años como los que tenían ahora. Una falta de costumbre a la felicidad opacada por los problemas

Si era eso

Pero ya no tenían nada que temer, pues ya estaban las cosas bien. Y el simple hecho de estar pensando en que eso podía cambiar en cualquier momento era razón suficiente para preocupar a Gilbert sin embargo así acostado y oyéndolo de sus labios se dio cuenta que si se seguía preocupando, no iba a disfrutar nada

-Ya no me preocupare

Oz lo apretó más

-Ya veremos – y repartió besos cariñosos por toda la cara del moreno. Este se los devolvió en la boca de forma desastrosa mientras Oz medio se reía, no estaban jugando esto se había convertido en una competencia.

Gilbert lo dejo conrea la cama, Oz sonreía inconscientemente dejaron atrás las risas y los sonrojos que convirtieron en jadeos y gemidos, lenguas y dientes rozándose y anhelándose de una forma extrañamente familiar. La cara roja y el cuerpo que desprendía calor síntomas del amor que se profesaban. Las caricias continuas al pecho y a la espalda las lamidas en el cuello.

-¿Lo hacemos? – pregunto Oz

Gilbert vio las dos mitades de cabello sedoso y dorado contonearse con gracia, lo que mas le gustaba a Gilbert de Oz era esa forma directa y socarrona de decir las cosas, esas preguntas causales que no iba a contestar con palabras porque no era su estilo.

En cambio se guardó el ''si'' en la boca, porque dicen que quien calla una palabra es su dueño, pero quien la expresa es su esclavo. Eso dicen. Y Gilbert lo cree, finalmente estrella su ''si'' contra los labios de Oz, este entiende por completo y se deja hacer, se queda su merced. Relaja los brazos y siente a Gilbert quitarle toda la ropa.

Toda la ropa hasta que queda totalmente desnudo, blanco, caliente. Gilbert enrolla sus dedos en los bellos púbicos dorados de Oz, los mecía dentro de los risos dorados de ahí abajo mientras se quitaba la pijama que se acababa de poner.

Ahí los deja por un largo rato hasta que el también quedo totalmente desnudo. Oz se incorporó para besar su pecho y pasar sus piernas en los hombros de Gilbert dejándolas como si fueran sus aretes, ahí las puso pues mientras le besaba el pecho y el cuello.

Gilbert acariciaba sus muslos, sus nalgas, su espalda baja y su miembro erecto, le dio lamidas en la oreja hasta que oz comenzó a jadear con mas fuerza de la necesaria, pues ya no había entre ellos necesidad de una preparación, eso ya era cosa del pasado. Como siempre empezaron lento, como tiene que ser, Oz lo hizo solo despertándome tentaciones con sus manos en la base de mi hombría y su otra mano abriendo espacio para que pudiera entrar

Gilbert se quedo esperando a que se acoplara al tamaño pero Oz es impaciente sin duda no le gusta esperar ni un segundo una vez que lo tiene adentro. Se mueve con fuerza de arriba abajo, con las piernas en los hombros del otro con sus brazos enrollados en el cuello también, con esa posición el alcance es increíble.

Jadea, suda y se muerde los labios

-no te contengas… - le murmura Gilbert – puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Con esta afirmación Oz termina por estar a horcadas de su pareja y Gilbert con la cara roja, lo siente encima portándose con fiereza y dominación absoluta sobre el. Le acaricia el trasero mientras Oz le muerde el pecho y le lame los pezones. Gilbert se deja hacer a sabiendas de lo activo que su pareja resulta ser.

Después de brincos y brincos cambian de posición otra vez, esta vez oz estaba recargado en sus propias rodillas y sus codos mirando por encima de su hombro a Gilbert que admiraba la espalda de su pareja y lo hacían como animales que deseaban mas que nada hacerlo. Rozando esos puntos que en ambos detonarían en un orgasmo

-Eres increíble – volvió a jadear Gilbert cuando Oz ya no aguantaba mas.

Se corrió diciendo su nombre, a los segundos le siguió Gilbert. Y ambos quedaron ahí tumbados en las sabanas después de su sesión de sexo que no habían tenido en semanas y probablemente tardarían en volver a tener. Esperaban que con esto pudiera durar el efecto y seguir con lo suyo.

Gilbert si sentía mas relajación muscular, incluso había olvidado cualquier tipo de preocupación. No estaba sintiendo nada mas que a Oz entre sus brazos todavía con el cuerpo caliente el corazón palpitando con fuerza y la cara roja

Oz le sonrió y la acaricio la mandíbula.

Un momento…

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Gilbert al ver la mirada decidido de Oz.

-Gill…

''Oh no, no Gil…''

-¿Qué sucede? Me estas poniendo de nervios…

-Quiero… quiero tener otro bebe.

Si fuera un poco más débil Gilbert habría amenazado con desmayarse, pero en vez de eso decidido frunció el ceño y miro a su novio.

-No.

Pero nadie en su sano juicio puede decirle que No a Oz si está desnudo y tiene los pies helados, pies que coloca con destreza en la espalda de Gilbert.

-Quítalos, están helados

-Quiero otro bebe.

Gilbert bufo

-¿estás hablando enserio? Acabamos de tener sexo y…

-quiero otro bebe. Una bebe.

-¿niña? No estás loco, se te zafo un tornillo. Por el amor de dios… mis cigarrillos

-Dámela.

-No.

-Dámela

-No… - canturreo ya no tan convencido cuando sintió a Oz descender por su vientre

-Quiero otro bebe.

Y lo hizo, su arma secreta la boca y la lengua en un miembro que acababa de tener un excelente orgasmo. Esas son cosas a las que una persona como Gilbert simplemente no puede decir que no. Comenzó a gemir

-¿me la darás?

Gilbert no quiso abrir la boca, pero sabia que Oz se detendría si no contestaba, además ¿Qué mas daba? Una bebe un bebe, uno o diez los que Oz quisiera, es mas todo lo que el quisiera. Que importaba todo lo demás. No importaba nada.

Lo que él quiera.

-Si…

Oz sonrió con satisfacción y siguió con su trabajo de dar placer que termino con otra sesión de sexo tranquilo y con una futura cita al orfanato, porque si Oz quería otro bebe. Pues que tuviera otro o los que quisiera, enserio que a Gilbert no le importaba cuantos quisiera.

Siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos.

* * *

N/A: ¿De qué van a querer sus tacos? ¿de niño o de niña? Jaja no se de donde salio eso, de verdad que me pongo a escribir y BAM! De pronto los personajes me sorprenden, en fin. Creo que a Oz si le gusta el instinto maternal y el instinto carnal…

La narración quedó un poco rara esta vez, lo siento. Y fui más explícita ya que de eso tratan los especiales de pareja. Siento que ya estoy metiendo mucha niñería así que este es el último niño, despídanse. No mas bebes.

Bueno niño o niña. Sepa tu.

LadyNerissa; me asusté mucho cuando no vi tus reviews, pensé que habías desaparecido de la tierra así que me apresure mucho a escribir cuando llego tu mensaje. Lo se Revi es un amor, es el normal de la familia jaja se me hizo mucha ternurita ese pequeño, sabe leer a la gente es una ternura, yo también lo ame muchísimo. Yo no sé si todos ellos van a volver porque creo que ya se extendería bastanteee la historia, así que veremos. Mientras tanto aquí está el especial de tu OTP

ClownDoll: Muchas gracias de verdad que me alegra que hayas leído mi historia. Elliot y Leo son mi OTP, y por supuesto sus descendientes también tienen lo suyo. En cuanto a Break y Sharon yo también considero que para el amor no hay edad y pues el payaso es traga años así que a quien le importa! Que tengan hijos ya, ya jaja bueno no –n- a ver si a Revi se la hace tener a alguien. A ver…

Oh dios se me acaba de ocurrir una idea espeluznante para el siguiente capitulo y tiene que ver con Echo o Vincent y el nuevo bebe de Gilbert x Oz.


	19. Ombligos y miradas

**Cosas de ombligos y comunicación activa de miradas.**

-Por favor alguien dígale a OZ que ha perdido la completa razón – pidió Elliot elevando las manos al cielo con gesto teatral.

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta? – Pregunta Leo con su hijo pequeño descansando sobre sus piernas, el pequeño se remueve incómodo para que su padre lo suelte y pueda jugar con Os que tiene un carrito sobre la alfombra y resopla tristemente

-Mis papas ya no me quieren…

-Os ya hablamos de esto – inquiere Gilbert mirando seriamente al rubio

-Se que suena como una locura – admitió Oz, Elliot murmuro algo como ''lo es'' – pero enserio quiero adoptar, otro bebe… aparte de ti Os. Enserio tengo la necesidad, lo siento dentro de mi.

-no suena como una locura Oz, lo es… es una maldita locura, aun no terminamos la universidad y apenas tienes energías para cuidar de Os…

-No lo entiendes Elliot, es algo aquí – señala su corazón – que me dice que vaya al orfelinato…

-¿tu secundas esta locura Gilbert? – pregunto Break recargado en el marco de la puerta mirando la escena con cierta gracia en la mirada.

-Creo que sería muy lindo tener a otro bebe en casa – Murmuro Alyss cargando a Revi en brazos, el pequeño albino miraba a todos seriamente con su baso entrenador lleno de chocolate caliente. Juzgándolos en silencio.

-Alyss… ¿Revi no es un poco mayor para tomar en ese vaso? – pregunto Loe bajando a Leott por fin.

-¿el tuyo no es muy pequeño para besarle las sienes a Os? – pregunto Cheshire entrando a la conversación también por primera vez.

Todos se giraron a ver a Leott que tenia cargando a Os en las piernas y le daba besitos en la sien mientras el rubio le jalaba las mejillas de un lado a otro con una sonrisa juguetona. Eventualmente todos apartaron la mirada.

-Leott… - murmuro Elliot con la mano sobre la boca. Como un padre sobreprotector celoso.

-Bueno, volviendo al otro tema… - Leo intento alejar toda la atención de su hijo y su extraña relación con Os.

Aunque Os era en realidad bastante dejado y siempre exigía toda la atención posible del pelinegro, encargándose de recibir todos sus mimos y afectos. Como un gatito.

-Bueno, veamos Oz… si de verdad quieres hacerlo y Gilbert esta de acuerdo. No tengo ningún inconveniente –admite Leo encogiéndose de hombros

-Leo… eso no es- intenta interferir Elliot en la decisión que ha tomado ya el dueño de la casa.

-Elliot, déjalos. Tomaron su decisión, yo no adoptaría de nuevo… pero si ellos quieren hacerlo. Pueden hacerlo.

Oz y Gil se apartaron las manos el primero con entusiasmo y el segundo feliz de poder ver a Oz tan feliz y emocionada.

-En ese caso mañana mismo iremos a ver el orfelinato ¿Os tu también querrás venir, no? – pregunto Gilbert levantándose del sillón en la concurrida sala de estar

-no, no quiero – dijo Os apretando el labio inferior de Leott con su índice y su pulgar. Jalándolo un poquito para ver que tan rojo podía ponerse.

Leott se dejaba hacer.

Todos suspiraron y dejaron de mirar a los pequeños, Oz estaba irradiando felicidad pues finalmente había conseguido la aprobación de todos y por fin tendría a su nuevo bebe. Gilbert le miraba con una mezcla de fascinación y entusiasmo.

* * *

0-0-0-0

* * *

Leott se hallaba sentado frente al gran piano con su pelo negro cayéndole por todos lados de manera revoltosa, los pies balanceándose por debajo del banquillo y los dedos contoneándose de un lado para otro.

Lacie.

Revi le miraba envuelto en una cobija roja desde uno de los sillones de terciopelo con un libro infantil entre las manos. Le veía tocar y suspiraba cada vez que el mayor se equivocaba en una nota que para muchos resultaría imperceptible, para Revi no lo era.

Ni para Leo ni Elliot.

Os no miraba a Leott tocar, Os había abierto la puerta de cristal que daba al patio trasero y la dejo ahí mientras se sentaba sobre las flores de color amarillo como su cabello oyéndolo, pero sin verlo ni un solo segundo. Estaba tirado y desganado, y quería ensuciarse la ropa lo más pronto posible

Leott termino de interpretar Lacie en su versión de piano mas sofisticada, la que parecía acompañada de la orquesta. Se levanto del banquillo y camino hasta Os con aires decididos.

-Os, levántate por favor – pidió severamente serio – tenemos que ir a recibir a tu hermana y el tio Oz dijo que no quería que te ensuciaras.

-Vamos a ir a comer – se unió Revi justo por detrás.

-Dejen de comportarse como si tuvieran 20 años – les saco la lengua Os – tu tienes siete y tu tienes cinco.

-¿eso que tiene que ver? – pregunto Revi

-Que pues, no estoy contento… yo no quería una hermanita. No quería dividir la atención de mis papas y ahora ella va a venir y me va a quitar todo

-eres un niño envidioso… - dijo Revi frustrándose y caminando con sus piernecitas largas hasta la puerta del salón

-eso dices porque n tienes una hermana nueva – Os hizo una trompetilla con la lengua.

La puerta se abrió antes de que Revi pudiera tocar el pomo. Alyss entro vestida con su perfecto atuendo de abogada, su falda negra de tuvo y sus tacones negros… el saco del mismo color y el cabello atado en un elegante moño por encima de la cabeza. Tanto negro en ella la hacia ver aun mas blanca. Tomo a Revi en brazos y miro a los otros dos niños

-Vamos niños, ya esta la comida – Revi se dejo cargar y salio con su mama recién llegada del trabajo.

Leott suspiro y volvió a mirar a Os.

-¿Qué quieres para levantarte?

-Nada…

-Vamos Os, lo que sea – dice Leott acercándose a el y sentándose a su lado – te lo dare. Pero vamos ya, además tengo mucha hambre.

Os le toco el estómago a Leott y este respondió con un rugido de hambre que demostraba la verdad en las palabras de azabache, pero a Os le parecio innecesario que se lo reclamara tan directamente. Creia firmemente que nadie en esta casa podía entender lo que el sentía.

-Yo te entiendo, Os. Si mira… yo era el único aquí hasta que tu llegaste – os le miro confundido pero asintió – yo tenia la atención de todos, bueno los que vivian aquí en ese entonces. Tio oz, tio Gil, tia Alice… mis papas. Tenia la atención de todos, yo era el centro del universo…. Las sirvientas me complacían en todo ''amo Leott esto, amo Leott lo otro'' todo el tiempo corriendo tras de mi, limpiándome la boca y hasta la mas minima migaja del piso.

Os empezó a sentir una culpa dolorosa que jamas en su vida había sentido.

-Pero cuando me entere de que vendría alguien mas, fui el niño mas feliz del universo Os. Quería verte ya, quería conocerte, todos los días iba a tu habitación a dejar juguetes mios… todos los días ansiaba cada vez mas conocerte.

Os volvió a mirar al mayor que hablaba con una sabiduría que no reflejaba su edad, Loett le apretó la mano con confianza.

-Yo quiero recibir muy bien a tu hermanita, porque ella será parte de tu familia y toda tu familia es mi familia. Porque cuando yo vivía en el orfanato yo era un niño muy solo, y ahora tengo esta oportunidad de tener una familia ¡no sabes lo feliz que me hace! Puede que no lo exprese mucho… pero enserio lo soy. El sueño de mi papa también era tener a toda su familia de regreso y lo logro. Si mi papa leo es feliz yo soy feliz.

-¿no me van a dejar de querer, verdad Leott? ¿tu me vas a dejar de querer?

Leott contuvo la risa amistosa que amenazaba con salir de su garganta

-Por supuesto que no, bobito. Yo jamas te dejare de querer, tu eres mi familia ¿no? – Leott le sonríe a Os con todos sus aperlados dientes blancos recién mudados. Nuevos y perfectos.

-Tu y yo seremos una bonita familia – sonríe Os mientras se levanta seguido por el azabache – con Revi el sabiondo y mi hermanita…

-asi es Os. – asiente Leott tomándole de la mano y saliendo de la sala de música. – una familia que se quiere mucho.

* * *

0-0-0-0

* * *

Cuando Revi se sento en el comedor ese dia no penso que por la puerta principal iba a entrar su tio el rubio sonriendo con un entusiasmo violento y su tio Gilbert cargando maletas tan llenas y tan pesadas, y sobre todo no esperaba ver a alguien tan pequeño en los brazos del menor.

-¡Es Echo-chan! – grito Oz emocionado mostrando a la bebe de pelo blanco como si del rey león se tratara. Todos abrieron la boca impresionadísimos, la niña tenia una expresión neutral y de insignificancia, un pelo blanco azulado y unos ojos azules bonitos.

Era una niña linda

Enfundada en un vestido rosa y con el pelo peinado en dos colas. Oz volvió a acunarla en sus brazos. Tenia solo tres años.

Pero lo que Revi vio mas alla de una niña pequeña y bonita fue a una pequeña mujer del pasado que estaba decidida a no recordar su pasado, a comenzar una nueva vida como la hija adoptiva de Oz y Gilbert y a ser una excelente Baskerville, eso vio Revi en sus ojos aunque nadie lo dijera.

Revi sabia que esa pequeña niña ya no iba a recordar sus antiguas memorias.

Oz y los demás parecían aceptar esta afirmación con entusiasmo, le brindaban a la niña el entusiasmo de su nueva vida y seria tratada como la bebe y Baskerville que era. Por fin había una niña pequeña en la mansión, las sirvientas apenas llego ya la rodeaban, parecía que seria una niña muy popular.

Otra cosa que Revi noto es que Oz dijo que su nombre ya no seria Echo, pues ese era el nombre de su vida pasada y había querido mostrárselas a todos con este nombre por si no la reconocían ''Echo'' ya no era su nombre, ahora su nombre era Yuki, o algo parecido Revi no entendio bien pues de pronto ya todos la llamaban por su diminutivo, como hacían con Os… que se llamaba Oscar pero a veces ni el mismo se acordaba

Os y Yu. Eran hermanos y el acercamiento del mayor a la pequeña fue extremadamente tenso. Pues todos esperaban la aprobación de ambos, os la sostuvo en sus brazos torpemente pero sonrio cuando la niña le dijo

''Os'' bueno pues era un buen saludo. Revi seguía comiendo mientras analizaba a la inquilina nueva y sus colitas de cabello blanco, corto.

Leott quiso tocar a la niña de inmediato, Revi había notado que a Leott le gustaban los niños. Acercarse a ellos y al parecer asi había convencido a Os de ir a ver a su hermana y recibirla con buen gusto, incluso Revi sabia que cuando el mismo llego a la casa fue recibido de buena manera por Leott y por Os no tanto… aunque el sinceramente recordaba poco de eso.

Pero todos recibían a la niña y la mimaban como una princesita, esta era seria muy seria, apenas y hablaba ciertas cosas pero se le notaba a gusto entre los brazos de todos o casi todos, habían quienes tenían dificultades para cargarla y ella se sentía insegura en sus brazos.

Claro en brazos como los de Sharon o Leo ella se sentía en su elemento, eran brazos expertos en cargar bebes. Incluso su mama de Reví había cargado a la niña un rato, pues le hablo con ternura y halago su lindo cabello.

Finalmente la niña pequeña -Porque para Revi no era una bebe, y ella tampoco se comportaba como si lo fuera- estuvo frente a Revi.

Ambos se escudriñaron con la mirada, Yu un poco ausente, Revi demasiado atento. Los dos se miraron y se medio sonrieron. Bueno siendo tan serios los dos quizá eso significaba que una buena amistad se desarrollaría pronto. Igual Revi jamas imagino que la niña chiquita terminaría siendo su mejor aliada y compañera en sus momentos de ''sabiduria''

Pues Yu resulto se runa excelente y audaz niña, se las sabia todas, era ágil y veloz además de feliz. Pero seria, sus sonrisas eran contadas… y Revi recordó que quizá el único que no había tenido problemas para comenzar a sonreir era Os, es que su hermano mayor era totalmente un ridículo de las risas. Con el tiempo Leott también se reia mucho, pero nunca tanto como Os.

Revi y Yu reían y se sonreían, se llevaban bien, casi se comunicaban a miradas.

Gilbert cargaba a la niña sobre sus hombros mientras corrian por el patio y ella señalaba los lugares mas lejos para que su papa de pelo negro la llevara corriendo. Revi la miraba desde la banca del patio con un libro en las manos.

Leott se sentaba en el piano mientras, Os jugaba con la niña pequeña en el jardín a regar flores y cortarlas y es que Yu también resultó ser extremadamente servicial con su hermano. De alguna manera Oz siempre decía que le recordaba a su hermana Ada con el, pero claro con los toques de ''Echo'' que ella tenia.

Al final Revi decidio que no existía ninguna niña mejor que Yu para el. Asi a sus cinco años decidio que le gustaba la pequeña niña y que le gustaba ser su amigo. Aunque aun ahora seria demasiado pronto decir algo sobre ellos.

Y es que apenas hablaban. Pero se comunicaban con miradas.

* * *

0-0-0-0

* * *

Cuando Leott comenzó a tocar la barriguita de Os solo tenia 7 años, cuando Os le dijo que su ombligo parecía una canica que brotaba de su vientre solo tenia seis. Entonces Leott había decidido que Os tenia el ombligo botado mas bonito que había visto en toda su existencia.

Entonces Leott comenzó a tocar la barriga de Os todo el tiempo, el otro se dejaba ''meter mano'' Leott se reia muchísimo cuando Os decía ''¿me vas a meter mano?'' no podía dejar de carcajearse durante minutos. La primera vez que alguno de los demás escucho esa dichosa frase casi se habían desmayado, enserio, todos casi se desmayan. Los alejaban y dieron largas charlas sobre quien sabe que y quien sabe cual. De los detalles morbosos era de lo que mas se acordaban.

Cuando por fin Leott y Os explicaron que significa eso, pues todo se arrepintieron de inmediato. Los niños los veian confundidos como ¿Qué mas podiria significar, si no meterle la mano a Os en la barriga para tocar su ombligo botado? Pues sinceramente eso significa para ellos ''meter mano''.

A Leott le encantaba meter mano en Os, casi todos los días le metia la mano. Los adultos habían dejado de preguntar nada relacionado sobre la frase que los dos usaban pues se echaban la culpa de sus mentes sucias, al final solo eran niños. Pero es que a Leott en verdad, enserio si y mucho, le gustaba tocar la barriguita de Os.

-¿Me vas a meter mano? – dijo Os recostado en la cama alzándose la playera sin que Leott se lo preguntara siquiera o hubiera acercado los dedos chiquitos a la pancita del menor.

-¿Por qué lo haría? – pregunto Leott escalando a la cama de Os. Donde dormirían esta noche.

Una de sus muchas pijamadas

-Pues es que ya tiene rato que no tocas mi ombligo ¿ya no te gusta, o que? – pregunta Os bajándose el pijama blanco y dejando cubierto su pequeño vientre. Medio abultado. Pues es que aun tenia panza de niño pequeño

La de Leott ya comenzaba a desaparecer, es mas su vientre ya era casi de niño y era plano. Es que Leott estaba creciendo increíblemente rápido.

-Si te voy a meter la mano, anda descúbrete – dijo Leott sentándose cerca de Os y el otro se subió la playera justo hasta sus axilas dejando todo su pecho al descubierto – es como un botón.

-Mi papa dice que se llama ''ombligo saltado'' – Leott recarga la cabeza en el vientre del menor. Y toca el ombligo del otro - ¿no te parece que es mas pequeño ahora?

-si… casi está totalmente adentro – asiente Leott rozando con sus dedos el orificio – a lo mejor se te quita con la edad

-A lo mejor, no lo chupes – Os sonríe cuando siente la lengua de Leott sobre su ombligo y comienza a sentir cosquillitas

-es que me da curiosidad – admite Leott metiendo la lengua a la boca y volviendo a lamer la piel blanca

-¿No sabe feo? – pregunta Os bajándose un poco la pijama.

-Como a pipi de camello… no claro que no Os, sabe a la crema de lavanda con la que te bañas - Os volvió a levantarse el pijama cuando la mano de Leott comienza a tocar su ombligo y los al rededores haciendo débiles circulitos.

-Tus pezones también son como botones –

-es que hace frio – explica Os tocándose uno duro y chiquito – ya me lo voy a bajar… deja de lamer.

Leott asiente y se aleja del vientre del menor, para acostarse a su lado afianzándose a el rubio y acoplándose perfectamente como una cucharita chiquita. Los dos se meten en las cobijas y se comienzan a acariciar el cabello sin poder detenerse.

-¿puede meterte mano mientras dormimos? – pregunta Leott metiendo la mano bajo la pijama de Os y colocando la palma abierta sobre el ombligo.

Os asiente y se acurruca mas sobre Leott para quedarse plenamente dormido con la mano de Leott sobre su ombligo saltado. Esa fue la primera vez que Os durmió con la mano de Leott bajo la playera, a los seis años.

Unos años después descubriría que la mano de Leott comenzaba a viajar para abajo o para arriba, pero claro que eso fue muchos años después.

* * *

N/A: atrasado mil. Como por cinco días, soy la peor. Pero al final me gusto como quedo el capitulo como verán… regrese a Echo, ojala les guste la idea y ya. Tengo prohibido traer a nadie mas de vuelta ya no mas bebes ya no mas nada. Estoy castigada por haberme exaltado con las reencarnaciones jaja

Al principio pensé que este capitulo debería de estar separado, pero no creo que esta bien asi, los drabbles y me gusta la relación de Leott y Os. Espero que nadie piense que soy una pervertida. Jo!

LadyNerissa: Tuvieron una niña llamada Yu… bueno ya sabes como son esos dos calenturientos jajaja ojala te guste este capitulo, gracias por tu fiel Review y aquí seguire actualizando (perdón la demora) ojala te guste lo que meti de Revi se que es tu nuevo favorito, además decidi juntarlo con la niña o bien que se dieran una idea. PD: se que mi lemmon es horrendo pero no tengo corazón para el sexo duro jajaja (estoy trabajando mucho en ello)

ClownDoll: Es difícil, además el fanfiction de pandora hearts no tiene muchos seguidores, lo cual es mu triste… y hay muy pocos OTPs y todo en fin hay muy poco de todo eso poco que hay, pero bueno yo me esforcé porque enserio quería darle un final feliz a todos, un final NO tan abierto. Yo nunca he visto prince of tennis pero lo vere algún dia, es que con la universidad y los fics apenas tengo tiempo jaja ojala te guste muchísimo este capitulo y cualquier cosa yo te ayudo. Ntp. Nos leemos.

Ochibi: le puse Yuki mujer! Al principio dije oh por dios Shota es un nombre hermoso incluso para una niña pero quería complacer las peticiones y le puse Yuki a la antigua Echo y al final se lo abrevie a Yu para que sea como ''los hermanitos Os y Yu'' jaja ojala leas este capitulo y te guste mucho

PD: pienso cambiar la imagen del fic por una de Revi que hice por ahí, para que lo conozcan y lo vean. Nos vemos yo creo y espero el próximo miércoles :D


	20. Bodas y promesas (con galletas extra)

Estoy reescribiendo este capítulo, es que ya lo tenía escrito pero no me convenció. Así que lo estoy volviendo a poner todo desde el principio (perdonen la tardanza)

Annie- mujer, mil gracias por corregir el capitulo – no se que haría sin ti- gracias por la idea de la boda y todo lo demás. Por la ropa el anillo por todo y todo, pero sobre todo gracias por corregir mi orrografia.

* * *

 **Anillos de boda, galletas de chocolate y algunas promesas que la edad cambiara.**

Elliot había decidido estudiar la maestría por una razón simple, quería ganar aún más dinero del que ya estaba ganando. Tenía una buena carrera, un buen empleo, una excelente casa y una adorable familia. Estaba realizado, estaba totalmente feliz. Aun así había decidido seguir estudiando, Leo lo apoyo totalmente pero Elliot sentía que estaba dejando varias cosas de lado. Uno no se la puede pasar estudiando siempre, no cuando tiene una familia. Una familia que mantener.

No es como si Leo no fuera un excelente empresario, lo era. Pero Elliot quería ser la cabeza de la familia y sus ingresos de ahora se lo estaban dando todo en las palmas de las manos. Llenas de dinero. Excelentes noticias para un estudiante de maestría. Excelentes. Así que terminaba pasando todos los días por la joyera de al lado de la oficina de posgrados. Todos los días, cansado de ese lugar que repiqueteaba contra sus ojos azules.

Esperaba que un día simplemente cambiaran las ventanas de la joyería, porque le calaba en lo más adentro de los huesos pasar todos los días por ahí y no mirar nunca hacia adentro. Nunca miraba más que un instante su reflejo en el cristal polarizado. Se detuvo frente a él, solamente porque estaba lloviendo, no había ninguna otra razón.

Podía llamar a alguien a que pasara por el ¿pero a quién? ¿A Chess? Quizá no era buena idea, siempre y cuando el techo de la joyería le cubriera de la lluvia y no mojara su impecable Armani de color azul petróleo. No es que fuera muy vanidoso, pero tenía que guardar una imagen. Era un excelente contador ¿No?

Era el contador de la Familia Baskerville.

Las persianas de la joyería se abrieron, las luces iluminaban por dentro, por fin Elliot miraba el interior del local. Era un lugar sencillo y vintage que Elliot no pensó que estuviera dentro de un exterior tan minimalista. Las sillas forradas de terciopelo rojo y las vitrinas adornadas de oro y flores de chamomille.

Elliot decidió entrar. Dio un par de vistazos antes de moverse por las baldosas de madera y deslizarse hasta la vitrina.

-Buenas tardes – exclamo la señorita - ¿Buscaba algo en específico?

-No realmente – la piedra azul de su oreja se atoro en el cabello beige y se acarició el cuello - Nada en específico.

La señorita se quedó insatisfecha con la escueta respuesta del joven atractivo frente a ella, que miraba las vitrinas como si nada le complaciera en lo absoluto. ¿Quizá algo para Leo? Pero estas cosas eran tan simplonas…

-¿Tiene anillos de compromiso?

-Solo un par.

Elliot hizo un gesto afirmativo y la señorita le trajo dos cajitas de terciopelo guinda que estaban cerradas con fuerza. Elliot tomo la primera y admiro los anillos a juego dorados con perlas de mar, brillantes y resplandecientes sin embargo, había algo en ellos que no terminaba de gustarle por completo. Tomo la siguiente cajita y la abrió con igual fuerza que la anterior y realmente se sorprendió porque no pensó que unos anillos tan a simple viste le pudieran gustar tanto.

-¿Son anillos de compromiso? – Pregunto Elliot acariciando la tapa - ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto – la señorita asintió – aunque son un poco caros…

-¿Qué significa eso? – y más impulsado por el extraño comentario de la señorita decidió comprarlos, en una ataque de ''tome mi tarjeta platino'' la señorita se los entrego de inmediato y cuando salió de la tienda con los anillos en el bolsillo se sintió estúpido.

¿De verdad compre esto? ¿Qué voy a hacer con ellos ahora?

0-0-0

Leo estaba sentado con los pies descalzos sobre el taburete del piano, su pantalón era ajustado en el tobillo, era blanco y brilloso, su chaleco era negro y estaba apretándole el vientre de una forma endemoniada. Su saco blanco y el moño hacían juego perfectamente con el resto del esmoquin, solo no podía ponerse el velo sobre el cabello negro.

No porque fuera hombre y no quisiera usar un velo, simplemente porque la tiara que iba de su oreja a la otra le parecía demasiado excesiva para usarse en una boda en el jardín. Es que si le gustaba… en realidad estaba nervioso. Aun no se ponía el velo, no se ponía los zapatos y ya todos estaban esperándole. ¿Por qué no te levantas y te vistes? Le decía su subconsciente.

Tocaron la puerta con los nudillos.

-Ya voy…

-¿Puedo pasar? – pregunta Alice, Leo asiente y la chica entra temerosa de lo que pueda encontrarse, pero es mejor de lo que pensaba.

Alice trae su alucinante cabello suelto, un vestido negro que le llega por encima de la rodilla y esta apretado en el busto, justo en donde comenzaban unas lindas flores rojas que decoraban la parte de arriba del vestido, que caía tranquilamente y flotaba con el fondo blanco que tenía para darle vuelo.

-¿Por qué no te has puesto los zapatos? ¿El velo? Elliot te está esperando en el altar… ña canción lleva sonando como por diez minutos y creo que voy a golpear al señor del órgano.

-¿Por qué la boda es en el jardín de la mansión, Alice?

-¿No lo sé quizá porque tú lo decidiste así? Mira, todo está a tu antojo – Alice se siente en el banquillo a mi lado y le extiende uno de sus zapatos blancos, relucientes y de piel.

-Está bien, lo sé. Es solo que…

-Deja de quejarte Leo, vamos. – Alice se levanta y le ayuda a aponerse el velo – Te ves bien. Llevas con Elliot toda tu vida… es más, más que una vida. ¿No quieres casarte?

-¡Claro que quiero! – Leso se deja hacer por la chica y le deja su velo sobre los ojos – Amo a Elliot… estoy nervioso.

-Está bien, hare lago para que se te vayan los nervios. Escucha bien cuatro ojos.

Leo se pone los zapatos y asiente.

-¿Sabes a donde iras de luna de miel?

-No… es una sorpresa.

-Exactamente – Alice apretó el hombro de Leo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa practica y feliz – No sabes lo mucho que Elliot estuvo planeando esto.

-Es que no he planeado un maldito discurso. No sé qué decir o que hacer.

-Solo estas nervioso – Leo se levantó y tomo a Alice del brazo – vamos, de hecho te llevare al altar.

Leo suspiro frustrado y asintió, intento relajarse. Salió del cuarto de música y tomo el camino principal de la mansión para llegar al patio trasero, había una carpa blanca de tela de gasa adorando el lugar. Margaritas por todos lados y apenas unas cuantas pocas sillas. Quizá eran cincuenta, no más. En realidad Leo pensaba que cincuenta eran bastantes. La alfombra era blanca y el organista tocaba la canción nupcial.

Todos voltearon a verlo cuando llego, tenía su ramo en las manos apretándolo tan fuertemente que le empezarían a sangrar si estas tuvieran espinas. Se mordió los labios cuando Elliot se giró a verlo desde la parte de enfrente, con el hombre que los casaría justo detrás de él. Sonriendo.

Elliot estaba impecable, arrebatador, magnifico y lo suficientemente atractivo como para que Leo quisiera correr y gritar ¡si acepto! Traía puesto un traje negro ajustadísimo de botones y cola, un chaleco rojo junto con un moño. Sus aretes rojos resplandecían perfectamente con su sonrisa. Sus colmillos afilados. Le sonreía.

Leo suspiro, al final si era tan atractivo como se lo había imaginado. Al final le amaba tanto tal y como lo recordaba. Leott y Os estaban sentados en los primeras asientos, Oz estaba a lado de Elliot como su acompañante. Mientras que Yu y Revi aventaban granos de arroz por el camino que Leo iba recorriendo.

''Me voy a casar, me voy a casar por fin… con él, con Elliot, mi amor. El muchacho que me ama''

-¿Listo? – Alice soltó a Leo en el altar y Elliot tomo las manos del azabache para apretarlas fuertemente.

-Te ves precioso – susurro Elliot. Leo solo sonrió.

Solo sonrió por el resto del discurso, solo sonrió mirando a su novio, sonrió mirando a su familia, a su hijo, a los amigos de sus familiares, a Break y a Sharon con sus hermosos trajes, sus vestidos, sonrió mirando a los compañeros del trabajo de Elliot y sonrió mirando a los ojos de este.

-Leo – suspiro Elliot colocando el precioso anillo negro de obsidiana y diamantes alrededor de la piedra negra en el dedo blanco del azabache – Amo tu forma de ser, todos los días. Quiero decirte que te amo de todas maneras, todos los días. Quiero estar contigo noche y día. Todos los días, por favor. Te quiero, te quiero decir… que puedo ver el atardecer en tus ojos, violeta y morado, y negro a los lados, y no dudes, jamás, que mi amor desaparecerá. Todos los días y de todas formas. Te amo.

-Elliot – Leo coloca el anillo más sencillo en el dedo del más alto y sonríe - Contigo aquí, no tengo absolutamente ya nada que temer. Has venido aquí para mostrarme que sigues cerca, a donde quiera que yo vaya, a donde sea que tu estés yo estaré, creo que mi corazón te seguiría y estas aquí. En mi corazón, que te seguirá y te seguirá… durara toda una vida o dos, o tres. Cerca o lejos, donde quiera que quieras ir, yo creo que una vez más has abierto la puerta que te trae a mi corazón y jamás, jamás te dejara ir.

Elliot aprieta las manos de su novio, le quita el velo y le da un beso en los labios. Le da un beso que lleva todo el amor de su corazón, que dice ''jamás te dejare, te lastimare o dejaras de amarme, es que naciste para mí''

Todos aplauden cuando ambos se besan.

0-0-0

-¿estás seguro? – Pregunta Leo dejando una tarjeta con unos números telefónicos apuntados - ¿puedes cuidarlos bien?

-Por supuesto, no estoy solo – responde Oz – cuidare a los pequeños, ¿Cuánto tiempo se van?

-Creo que dos semanas… o tres. No estoy seguro – asiente Leo

-Bueno, no se preocupan. Todos cuidaremos de Leott muy bien. ¿No es asi, Leott?

-Si papi, no te preocupes.

-Oh mi Leott, ya eres un niño grande – leo se agacha para darle un abrazo y un beso a su hijo – por favor pórtate bien y cuídate mucho, promete que harás todo muy bien. No me des preocupaciones ¿sí? Te llamare todas las noches mi niño.

-Estaré bien papa – sonrió Leott cuando su papa lo carga.

-Leo el auto ya llego, vamos. – Sonríe Elliot – Leott, es un buen niño. Disfruta estas semanas sin nosotros… Te quiero muchísimo – Leott alza su brazo s su padre y le toca los parpados como de costumbre.

Junta sus labios a los ojos de su papa. Elliot sonríe sintiendo a su hijo de ya nueve años haciendo lo que hacía siempre desde que lo había conocido. Su niño, al que siempre quería darle amor, ya estaba ansiosos por tenerlo junto al de nuevo. Los tres.

-Te amamos Leott – sonríe Elliot y lo deja en el piso, toma a Leo por la muñeca y salen de la casa con dos grandes maletas.

La casa se queda silenciosa hasta que Leott rompe en llanto.

-Tranquilo Leott – sonríe Oz abrazando al menor – ya volverá, no llores… llamare a Os.

-No lo llames tío Oz. – Leott se limpia las lágrimas – solo que, voy a extrañarlos mucho…

Oz sonríe conmovido aun con Yu en brazos se agacha para abrazar a su sobrino, el mayor. Le da un beso en la frente y le toma de la mano para caminar rumbo a la cocina donde van a cenar antes de ir a la cama. Todos los demás ya están descansando, pues la boda ha sido muy pesada, los únicos que siguen despiertos son Oz, Leott y Os, que espera a Leott con un poco de galletas y leche con chocolate.

-Niños, iré a acostar a Yu – explica Oz – no se tarden demasiado.

La niña de cinco años se retuerce en los brazos de su papa. Quiere dormir y lo exige cuando oz va subiendo las escaleras. Leott se come todas las galletas y la leche de chocolate – extra cargada- que Os servicialmente le ha preparado. El menor balancea las piernas en el taburete de la cocina. Con las manos recargadas en la barra haciendo trompetillas aburrido.

-¿Todavía estas triste porque tus papas se fueron?

-Se me quita andando en bici – explica Leott muriendo la última galleta y lamiendo las mejillas de sus dedos – ¿No quieres?

-¿No es muy tarde?

-No sabía que eras un miedoso Os – se ríe Leott

-¿No me confundes contigo? – Le saca la lengua – además si vas a ser mala onda conmigo, mejor me voy a dormir.

-¿puedo dormir contigo? ¿No quieres andar en bici?

-¿No quieres subir a un árbol, arreglar la casa de madera, entrar al mar? – Suspira os bajando del taburete – estas triste, dormiré contigo. Falta demasiado para el próximo fin de semana…

-¿Quieres decir que falta demasiado para besarme en los muros y las cercas?

Os hace una mueca y ve a Leott bajar del taburete, sonríe tomándole la mano y le da un beso en la mejilla rechoncha.

-Yo siempre te doy besos entre semana. No sé de qué me hablas, eres muy grosero

-No estés enojado Os, pero lo digo por lo de andar en bici. ¿Hasta el fin de semana? ¿Enserio?

-Voy a la escuela mañana… - os comienza a caminar con sus manitas metidas en el short blanco y bajándose los tirantes – ya vamos a dormir, puedes meterme mano, abajo si quieres.

-¿Podemos jugar videojuegos?

-Tu juega, yo me voy a dormir – Leott le sigue de cerca desabrochando los botones de la camisa azul cielo que su tía Sharon le ha enfundado. Ambos caminan hasta la habitación de Leott.

Leott siente que esta particularmente vacía, en vez de que sus padres duerman en la habitación de a lado ahora no hay nadie, y Os no le aviso a sus padres que dormirían en su cuarto. Tal vez deberían de conseguir un cuarto juntos, cambia de habitación cada dos días es bastante molesto. Leott cree que es una gran idea.

-Perdona Leott, pero que llores por tus papas, me parece triste y verte triste me pone molesto. No quise ser malo…

-No diría que eres malo – Leott cierra la puerta del cuarto. Os se quita los zapatos y las calcetas – si no mas bien, salvaje.

-¿Cómo un león? – Os se quita el short y la playera. – tal vez me vuelves salvaje, ¿quieres jugar a los piratas?

Leott asiente y se sube a la cama quitándose toda la asquerosa ropa formal que sus padres y su tía le han elegido, Os también se quita todo mientras desenvaina una de las espadas de madera que Leott tiene a un lado de la cama

-Vamos- sonríe Os en guardia - ¿querías jugar, no? Me estas poniendo salvaje

Leott se ríe y brinca a la cama para chocar las espadas con Os, se da cuenta de que están disfrutando de un juego extrañamente infantil, pero falta demasiado para el siguiente fin de semana, y los risos dorados de Os revolotean por su cabeza como una medalla de oro y también sus pequeñas piernas blancas.

Leott termina derribado bajo la cama, jadeando y con la espada de Os en el cuello.

-¡Vamos! ¿Eres un capitán patético? – sonríe Os sacándole la lengua y jalando su parpado

-Bastante – os tira la espada y se sienta sobre el vientre de Leott – bastante malo.

-Siempre te gano, en todos los juegos Leott. Me encanta jugar contigo – se tira sobre el pecho del mayor y el azabache comienza a acariciar los rubios mechones.

-Te encanta ganar, grosero – Leott pasa la manta por encima de ambos y se da cuenta de la posición koala que Os ha tomado sobre él y sabe que no falta mucho para que se queden dormidos en ropa interior. Leott abraza al menor y lo sostiene con fuerza mientras se estira para apagar el interruptor.

-Descansa Os – Leott le da un beso en la coronilla y abraza la espalda del rubio cerrando los ojo.

-… no te duermas

-¿Qué?

-Te dije que podías meterme mano ¿no?

-Pero ya no tienes el ombligo botado, te dije que se quitaba con los años. – Leott bosteza y deja que Os tome su mano y la dirija de su espalda baja a la parte de adentro de la ropa interior – ya no será lo mismo, Os…

-No importa – suspira el de ocho años – puedes dormir con las manos aquí.

Leott pasa ambas manos de la espalda baja de Os a la parte interior del bóxer de colores que se puso el rubio y acaricia la piel suavecita que se ha creado en el pequeño trasero del menor. Aún es demasiado joven para sentir nada que no sea emoción en el estómago, pero a su parecer Os va demasiado rápido.

No es como que le importe. Podría acelerar el paso, podría decirle a sus vellos púbicos que comenzaran a crecer más rápido mientras Os le suplica para poder verlos, podría jugar videojuegos con el toda la noche, o lanzarse al mar en ropa interior. Podría hacer todo por Os.

Pero le da la vuelta y lo deja acostado a su lado. Toma sus manos y se duermen con las manos entrelazadas.

0-0-0

Break cierra la puerta de su habitación, sin llave, pero se regresa a ponerle el seguro. Por si cualquier cosa. Solo por eso, claro.

Sharon cumplió 16 años el mes pasado.

Sharon ya ha crecido, ha crecido con su tanque de oxígeno y gozando de una excelente salud que el cómo su pediatra le había proporcionado en buena medida, pero ahora Sharon ya era mayor de edad. Ya no era su pediatra.

Break había subido de nivel, ya no era el pediatra. Era el doctor, el novio. El amante ¿El esposo? El dueño. De ella, solo de ella. Y ella de él, porque ella se ponía la ropa interior de encaje rosa para él. Él se quitaba la bata el estetoscopio y dejaba sus dulces sobre las mesitas de cama mientras ella se acostaba con un pijama vaporosa. Y los pies fríos.

-¿Vas a dormir ya? – Break levanto una ceja perfecta y sonrió quitándose la ropa, la camisa morada y el pantalón negro - ¿Estas cansada?

-No mucho – Sharon se ha girado para verle mientras se quita la ropa y se desata el pelo blanco. – Solo que la boda no fue poca cosa

-No para nada – Break termina de quitarse la ropa y se pone una pijama cómoda.- has crecido mucho

Break se mete bajo las cobijas y le ofrece el brazo, Sharon se recuesta sobre él y se acurruca sobre su pecho, le pone los pies fríos en las piernas, Break se queja pero aprieta la cintura de la chica con la mano, acercándola mas

-Estas muy cerca – sonríe Sharon juntando la nariz con el- ¿Deseas besarme?

-¿Te sientes bien? – Break le hace burla

-Claro que si – sonríe injustamente afectada por el comentario gracioso, pero sabe que en realidad break está preguntando por su enfermedad – no me duele.

-entonces – Break concede – puedo darte un beso, pero solo uno ¿Entendiste?

-Si oficial. Ya sacare mi credencial, soy mayor de edad- Sharon le da un beso - ¿Podríamos casarnos, no?

-Si…

Break evita el tema. Sabe que es demasiado mayor para casarse ahora con ella precisamente, el ya tiene treinta años. Ella 16. Aunque ninguno de los dos aparenta su edad, de momento cree que la edad ideal sería cuando ella cumpliera 18 o 19. Si es que para entonces el aún no se ve viejo. Traga años.

-Dame mi beso – pide Sharon con el ceño fruncido.

Break asiente y se muerde la mejilla. Toma el mentón de la chica y lo acerca a su boca, entreabierta y jadeante, lame primero el labio superior y después el inferior, lo mordisquea un poco y finalmente junta sus labios, mueven la cabeza, a la derecha y a la izquierda y continúan por besarse apasionadamente. Con la lengua y los labios, los dientes y las uñas en la cintura y en la cadera, en la espalda.

La respiración entrecortada y un beso en la frente.

Una promesa también ¿Por qué no?

-Nos casaremos, Sharon. Solo aguarda. Tres años más.

Sharon sonríe y acaricia la mejilla pálida, sabe que es lo correcto. Que tienen que esperar y está dispuesta a esperar definitivamente por él.

* * *

N/A: Paso por un mal rato, perdon por tardar. Pero no deseo fallarles. ojala les guste...

LadyNerissa: Exactamente ya serian demasiadas para manejar, y así apenas y puedo. Qué bueno que te haya gustado y hablando de MikaYuu siento que se dan aires de Os y Leott jajá vaya, vaya. Claro Revi y Yu serán pareja, se ve que se entenderán muy bien. Gracias por dejar tu review , me haces feliz – como siempre-

ClownDoll: No fue nada lindo :c , jaja bueno a mí no me gusto –por eso escribo el fic, rashos- bueno aunque no haya sido lindo como es PH pues me encanto, aunque sufra . Si realmente esa es la razón del catálogo de raro, ya que son jóvenes, jo. Bueno respondiendo a tu duda, realmente la única manera en la que logro escribir los capítulos – muchas veces – es durante mi viaje a la uní en metro. Me paro en el vagón y voy pensando (capitulo a capitulo) aunque muchas veces las ideas cambian y cambian… así que bueno, creo que es cuando estoy frente al computador cuando realmente todo se aclara –además siempre le pido ayuda a mi hermana – Pensé en Ada y Vincent pero el tiempo de las almas es de cien años, y como Vincent termina por desaparecer apenas en el capítulo ultimo de PH, pues no alcanza el tiempo… y sobre todo me gusta que sea coherente. Jeje

Muchas gracias y gracias por leer Crestomatía, ojala me dejaras review por alla y te pido una disculpa. Pero ya aclare todo ese asunto de ''el rey leon''

LucyWilliams: Creo que solo puedo decir GUAAAU, y muchísimas gracias, sobre todo por animarte a leer una historia yaoi cuando no es tu fuerte. Y también siendo este el tema principal de la obra, Gracias por tu review, claro que Yu y Revi serán pareja. Sobre el Break x Sharon si, si si, yo también los amo enserio –corazón- creo que si habrá un limme en el siguiente capitulo (y una boda) –aplaude-

Ochibi: LeottxOs a la orden (espere el siguiente capitulo para su lemmon) Discúlpame mi veces por no actualizar el miércoles, neta, pero se me vino todo encima. Estoy a final de semestre y waaa asi que no actualizare tan pronto. Aun asi espero que te guste este cap y nos leemos pronto.

PD: SI QUE VUELA EL TIEMPO, en el próximo capitulo ya todos estarán mas mayores. Habrá un capitulo pequeño de la luna de miel de Elliot y Leo oshe zy, y ese mismo dia un capitulo de Break x Sharon y Leott x Os (desarrollado tres años después) los amo. Besos.


	21. Guerra y amor

**Has la guerra (si tienes celos) y el amor (también si tienes celos)**

Las vacaciones son –para la mayoría- un momento para descansar, relajarse, olvidarse de los problemas y de todo lo malo, sin embargo, para Leo y Elliot estas vacaciones o ''luna de miel'' no era más que una extensión de su vida diaria en otra parte. Porque su vida era así de tranquila el 80% del tiempo.

Es más, estar lejos de la casa los ponía nerviosos, sobre todo a Leo. Estaba lejos de su niño, su bebe. Elliot intentaba hacerle ver que estaría bien, pero el sentimiento de Leo –el casi materno- valía más que mil palabras.

Aun con su sudadera puesta y su short de playa se sentía demasiado expuesto sobre la arena blanquecina.

-¿No vas a broncearte nada? – pregunto Elliot mostrando su perfecto cuerpo, su traje de balo mojado y su toalla sobre los hombros. Venia del mar.

Leo estaba debajo de la palapa, con una sudadera larga de color verde y un traje de baño azul marino, unas sandalias extrañas – que mejor se quitó – encogió los pies sobre el camastro. Su cabello negro envuelto por toda la cabeza y su piel lechoso centelleaban en la oscuridad. Y sus lentes de sol. No olviden los lentes de sol. Leo parecía un vampiro

-No, gracias – Leo toma el libro y de su mimosa que deja a un lado del camastro – me gusta mi piel sin cáncer.

-Que exagerado – suspira Elliot secándose el cabello y sentándose en el otro camastro - ¿sigues pensando en la casa?

-En realidad estoy pensando en como Scotland Yard va a resolver el caso de la policía… si el departamento de defensa sabia que asuntos internos estaba dentro de esto…

-¿De que demonios hablas? – pregunta Elliot juntando su cejas rectas, Leo ahoga una pequeña sonrisa- Dios, estamos en la playa… vamos pasa un poco de tiempo conmigo.

Elliot se acerca al camastro del otro y pasa el brazo lleno de agua de mar por encima de los hombros de Leo. Este suspira, tiene razón. Es solo que la playa es tan…. ''la playa'' para el. O sea realmente nunca había estado en una playa, pero no era como la clase de lugar en la que el mas deseara estar… aunque la nieve tampoco era lo mejor que se le podía ocurrir. Además pues estaba con Elliot ¿no? ¿Cuánto tiempo iban a quedarse?

-Cuentas días tenemos aquí… ¿cinco?

-Doce, Leo. – Elliot se termina le bebida de un trago, se moja los labios con la lengua. – y esas chicas me estan viendo desde hace rato…

Leo apenas mueve los ojos, pues sus lentes son tan oscuros que nadie notaria que sus ojos violetas –que por cierto son una joya única en su especie – los miran. Es un grupo pequeño de chicas que apenas pasan de los quince, parecen colegialas. Los trajes de baño mostraban unas nalgas perfectas y un bronceado. Eran espectacularmente lindas.

Leo se enfurruño un poco y encogió las piernas en el camastro. Elliot se secaba el cabello y miraba de vez en cuando a las fulanas con molestia.

Es obvio que ellas no sabían y no tenían por qué saber, que en realidad Leo y Elliot estaban casados… que estaban de luna de miel incluso, no porque que dos chicos se casaran no fuera común, sino porque ellos pasaban por amigos. No estaban de melosos en el camastro ni mucho menos, quizá los primeros días si, pero después ya no… es que su relación iba ''mas allá'' difícil de explicar.

-Si no te pones una camisa, van a venir por ti… - Leo le arroja una playera a Elliot con un estampado que dice ''dios te bendiga'' – ellas no saben que tenemos un hijo.

-Si lo dices así, se asustaran y saldrán corriendo.

-¿Acaso no es la verdad?

-Y nada mas que la verdad…

-¡Hola! Hey…. Em, bueno, mis amigas y yo… hemos pensado que estas muy guapo y bueno, me gustaría tu numero ¿por favor? Es para mi amiga de alla… la chinita. ¡Oh! Y queríamos preguntarles (a los dos) si quisieran acompañarnos a beber algo. A tu amigo y a ti emmm ¿Cómo te llamas?

-No, no te dare mi numero. Y no, no iremos a beber nada. Me llamo Elliot y el no es mi amigo, es mi esposo. – Elliot la ve con enfado, Leo se ha quedado con la boca abierta, Elliot toma la pierna de leo y la pasa por encima de las suyas dejando en claro un ''es mio'' que le chica admiraba con la boca abierta.

-¿Elliot? – pregunta Leo sintiendo a Elliot recargarse en el. Tiene ojos de ''tevoyamatarsivuelvesadecirqueesmianigo'' - ¿Qué… que haces? Oh, lo lamento… tiene razón, el y yo nos casamos.

La chica molesta hace una mueca y se muerde el labio, se da la vuelta y farfulla.

-Que desperdicio…

-¿lo ha dicho por ti o por mi?

-Por ti, Elliot – suspira Leo mientras Elliot se frota contra su vientre – Has roto el corazón de otra pobre chica. Ya van diez.

-una por día, casi. Excepto el dia que nos besamos por ahí en el camastro… ese dia no se acercó nadie – suspiro Elliot contento – quizá debería besarte…

Leo suspira ¿acaso puede negarle algo a esos ojos azules? Elliot se recarga contra su mejilla, se frota como un pequeño gatito… el libro de Leo resbala por su mano hasta caer sobre la arena suave y blanca, Elliot le acerca con la mano en la nuca y le da un beso suave y directo en los labios. Leo se levanta los lentes oscuros para verle mejor y sonreír

-¿Otro? – pregunta Elliot un poco sonrojado con sus aretes destellando en cada oreja.

¡Que ojos! Y pensar que son mios. Que mi Leott tiene esos mismos ojos ¡que enamorado!

-Miles – Leo intenta no reír pero cede y termina acariciando los hombros desnudos y un poco bronceados del mas alto y acercándolo hacia el para besarle en los labios. Con lengua y con dientes y con garras y con miradas furtivas de las personas que pasean por la playa.

Pero al menos Leo sabe que no van a volver a acercarse a Elliot. Al menos no por hoy.

* * *

N/A: este capitulo lo escribi en… creo que una hora. Bueno como les dije solo es un pequeño capitulo para mostrar lo bien que se la pasaron Elliot y Leo en su luna de miel –oyezy- y en el siguiente capitulo se vienen dos cosas importantes. Para empezar la boda de Sharon y Break ¡Yupi! Osea que ya se darán una idea del salto temporal que se acerca, un poco de Leott x Os y el capitulo final… el cierre. Esto ya se extendió muchísimo mas de lo que pensé y estoy super contenta. Pero a la vez se que tengo que dejarlo ir – aun no puedooo—

LadyNerisa: Tienes que mostrarme ese post en Tumblr, jaja definitivamente quiero verlo.., enserio quiero ver el MikaYuu solo no he tenido tiempo pero ya casi estoy de vacaciones y yupi a ver anime todo el jodido tiempo. Elliot y Leo son una monada, tenia que darles un mega final feliz asi con hijos boda y todo y todo porque pues ellos son los que inspiraron el fic, se merecen todo y todooo Gracias por tu review, espero te guste este capitulo, se vienen cosas chidas –i know-

ClownDoll: Claro que si mi Leott aun es una cosita de 9 años. Bueno igual de Reim no se que hacer, no se si meterlo de hijo – ahora que lo mencionas creo que es una idea grandiosa y asi podría extender el fic mas muajajajaja – aunque me prometi a mi misma que ya no habría rencarnaciones un Reim bebe seria hermoso… lo pensare (dalo por hecho) claro, Te esperare en crestomatía. Gracias por dejar review.

Ochibi: Eres una lindura, me dejas review en todos los fics que digues ayyyy ¡te adoro! Lemon a la orden en el siguiente capitulo oiiezykerico, gracias por tus buenos deseos. Nos leemos pronto.

PD: les he dicho que lo mas sexy del mundo para mi es Elliot? Netaloamo.


	22. De cuando se cumple un plazo

**De cuando los plazos se cumplen**

En realidad, contrario a lo que todos piensan, una persona con cáncer en los pulmones que no se trató por doce años, puede sobrevivir. Y puede tener una vida completamente normal. Normal en los límites de normal para una persona con cáncer. Resultaba contradictorio pensar que Sharon había terminado su primera vida enferma y su segunda vida también. Pero si lo ponía en perspectiva esta vida tenía posibilidades mucho menos halagüeñas que la primera.

Aun así tenia ventajas, Break estaba con ella. Estaba en el sentido de estar, como pareja.

Pero volviendo a la parte del cáncer, probablemente no todo el mundo podía tener una vida normal, pero ella sí, debido a dos cosas. La primera es que oficialmente era una Baskerville, o vivía con la familia más adinerada de la ciudad, lo que hacía de sus tratamientos una pequeñez en cuanto a los límites de pago. Y la segunda, su pediatra vivía con ella, nadie que viva con su doctor puede estar ''mal'' su pediatra se había convertido en su tutor, después en su pareja. O más bien siempre los tres al mismo tiempo, pero no oficialmente.

Sharon tenía como pareja al que fue su pediatra hasta los 17 años, justo cuando se convirtió en una mayor de edad. En ese momento Break dejó de ser su pediatra y también dejo de ser su tutor. Para convertirse en oficialmente su pareja. Oficial de oficial.

En realidad muchas personas pensarían que esperar durante tanto tiempo a tu pareja entorpecería el amor, pero no era de este modo. De nuevo todas las personas se equivocaban. Sharon y Break se conocieron cuando esta tenía 13 y el 28. Ahora Sharon tenía 19 años. Estaba sana, en teoría. Break cumpliría 24 años en el siguiente Agosto.

Era ahora o nunca.

Si se ponían a pensar en la edad de todos jamás dejarían de pensar en nada. Pues todos habían crecido madurado y cambiado durante este tiempo, incluso el niño más pequeño que ya no era un niño o quizá nunca lo fue tenía nueve años.

La pequeña Yu tenía ocho años y era oficialmente la persona más pequeña de la casa. Para todos seguía siendo la bebe. Y ella se portaba como si lo fuese, eso cabreaba un poco a Revi, porque él nunca se comportó como un niño ni cuando tenía 3 años. Ni antes ni después, era Revi por el amor de Dios.

Break y Sharon ya lo habían decidido desde antes, habían fijado una fecha y todo el asunto había quedado arreglado, era un plan a futuro que la plaza había vencido y se avecinaba la fecha, Break sonreía y trabajaba como pediatra. Sharon era una joven estudiante recién graduada de la escuela superior. En realidad pensaba aplicar para estudiar la universidad desde casa. Pero mientras terminara la preparatoria ella podía darse por bien servida.

Decidieron casarse, poner fecha al compromiso y esperar un poco para que todos organizaran el festejo, como Break tenia bastantes compañeros que conocían a Sharon muchas personas asistieron a la boda. Era un viernes por la noche.

Sharon traía puesto un precioso vestido blanco que cubría todo su cuerpo con mangas de encaje y flores en la falda, el cabello miel naranja sobre la cabeza en una coleta elegante como solía usarla. Adornado por una tiara de flores y un velo que media sin bromear, cinco metros. Era una niña. Le gustaba el romance.

Break usaba un smoking negro con cola de pingüino y moño de color azul cielo. Esta vez decidieron hacer la fiesta en el salón de baile principal de la mansión, un lugar hermosamente adornado por candelabros y con mesas circulares, apenas diez mesas. Eran cien invitados, realmente la familia era grande. Los demás eran invitados, amigos y conocidos, de Elliot, de Oz, de Break y Alice, los compañeros más cercanos de Alyss y Chess, incluso los compañeros de clases de Sharon.

Todos habían celebrado su matrimonio. Habían brindado con sonrisas en las caras y con mejillas sonrosadas por le bebida. Sharon no podía beber ni quitarse el oxígeno de la nariz, pero eso no hizo que su boda fuera menos preciosa, incluso era más hermosa de lo que había podido esperar. Era una belleza.

-Yo Xerxes Break, te tomo a ti Sharon Rainsworth, como mi legítima esposa… porque estuve esperándote por muchísimo tiempo. Muchísimo. Sabes que estoy aquí, tu mantente fuerte no tienes nada que temer. – Break le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla – nosotros nos encontraremos siempre.

Sharon se limpió una lágrima de la mejilla y sonrió.

-Yo Sharon Rainsworth, te tomo a ti Xerxes Break como mi legitimo esposo. Acércate, mi amor, no tienes nada que temer – le acaricio el rostro y lo acuno en sus manos – todo tu amor, es todo lo que he conocido.

-Te amo, ojou-sama – Break se inclina para besar a su esposa en los labios y toda la sala estalla en aplausos cuando Break toma a Sharon por las rodillas y la carga mientras se besan con pasión, sus labios aprisionados, sin lengua y sin dientes. Sin morreos ni saliva. Simplemente la presión de los labios que los mantiene unidos el uno al otro.

-Te amo – sonríe Sharon, es sencillamente el día que más soñó desde hace una vida.

Desde hace una vida literalmente.

Se habían casado.

-Chicos, chicos – interviene Alice – sepárense. Dios.

-¡Eres una aguafiestas Alice! –Oz aprieta el hombro de la chica – muchas felicidades Break, siempre fuiste más que un payaso… al fin desposaste a Sharon.

-Cállate enano – sonríe Break que por fin baja a la chica al piso. – en fin, quisiéramos quedarnos a celebrar, pero nuestro vuelo… sale en dos horas, no podemos perderlo. No saben lo difícil que fue lograr que dejaran a Sharon viajar.

-Lo lamento – Sharon se disculpa con la mirada y tiene un poco de sonrojo – pero tengo que dejarlos chicos.

-Diablos Sharon – murmura Alice tomando a la chica de la mano - ¡apresúrate a cambiarte!

Sharon aprieta la mano de su esposo antes de que Alice la saque corriendo de ahí para quitarle el vestido de novia, si Sharon es sincera le gustaría decir que en realidad no quisiera quitarse el vestido de sus sueños jamás, pero para viajar Break le ha comprado una camiseta de manga larga y un pantalón violeta con botas, botas del estilo que le gusta a break, largas hasta la rodilla y con tacón. Sharon se ve súper chachi en ellas, en el conjunto.

Su esposo tiene estilo para vestirla. Él siempre le ha comprado la ropa. Así que por la ropa Sharon puede asumir que van al norte. Alice, su dama, le quita todo el vestido y la deja impecable para viajar. Alice siempre la dama pero nunca la novia. Ella parece feliz de esta manera.

-Vamos, maldición – grita Alice sacándole el vestido por la cabeza – tenemos que apurarnos, ¿ya tienes todo guardado?

-Sí, tranquila Alice – sonríe Sharon pacíficamente – Break ya guardo todo, recuerda que él es mi doctor. O lo fue por mucho tiempo

-Cómo olvidarlo – dice sarcásticamente – entonces vamos.

Sharon y Alice bajan con una pequeña bolsa que Sharon se cuelga ene l hombro, son cosas de viaje, Alice no quería llevar nada pero Sharon insistió en que necesitaba un kit para viaje o no podría viajar, siempre tan femenina.

-Vamos ojou-sama, se hace tarde – al parecer el apodo se le había quedado.

Gilbert y Break estaban parados en la puerta cuando Alice y Sharon se despidieron. El moreno los llevaría al aeropuerto o algo así, todos los demás se habían quedado en la casa, disfrutando la fiesta y la comida. Y todo lo que Leo muy amablemente había organizado, a veces era tan descuidado, y a veces tan meticuloso.

-Gracias por llevarnos Gil – dice Sharon cuando ya están a mitad del camino – por favor agradece a todos. Y guárdame pastel, enserio quería probarlo.

-Y no toques nuestros regalos de boda – agrega Break

-¡Break! Nadie tocaría nuestros regalos…

-Díganle eso a Oz – bufa el mayor dándole una calada a su cigarrillo. No puede fumar cerca de Sharon eso es seguro, así que apaga el cigarrillo tras una mirada asesina del ojirojos. – ES decir, es un cotilla…

-Me preocupan más Elliot y Oz definitivamente. Ni casados dejan de ser unos niños peleoneros ¿no crees Break? – Alice bebe jugo de frutas.

A pesar de que son las 11 de la noche.

-Nadie ha cambiado nada – se encoje de hombros – ni nosotros ojou-sama

-Bien chicos. Llegamos. Que tengan un lindo viaje, no olviden su pasaporte

-Gracias Gil, nos vemos en una semana – sonríe Sharon al cerrar la puerta del automóvil, y al sentir a Break tomarle de la mano. Gil asiente, se despide con la mano y arranca.

Como es normal, Break atrae la atención de todas las chicas aun así vestido tan informal, seguramente piensan cosas al verlo con una chica enferma que claramente se ve menor que él. Aunque por alguna razón el albino parecía jamás envejecer. Sharon tampoco parecía crecer mucho, quizá por sus tratamientos cancerígenos. Como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Falta mucho para que salga el avión? – pregunta Sharon viendo el reloj de plata de su esposo.

-30 minutos. Tardaste mucho quitándote el vestido de novia – Break reprime el reírse de la joven porque sabe que se sonrojara y se ganara un buen golpe.

-No me hagas enfadar – Sharon hace morritos y sonríe. Eso es más peligroso que verla enojada.

Van a registrarse para abordar el vuelo, dejan las maletas y ponen sus nombres en unas fichas, finalmente se sientan en la sala de espera a esperar su vuelo, el cual no tarda mucho en sonar, ya que apenas y llegaron a tiempo para abordarlo y para registrarse. Break y Sharon se preparan mentalmente para abordar el avión y salen de la sala de espera para ser registrados.

Sharon está nerviosa.

-Tranquila cariño – sonríe Break al salir del registro y caminar por el largo pasillo que los llevara al avión – aun no debes ponerte nerviosa.

-¿aun?

-sí, aun no. Puedes ponerte nerviosa cuando lleguemos al hotel, cuando yo tarde más en quitarte esa ropa y cuando te haga mía por primera vez –

Para cuando llegaron a la entrada del avión, tuvieron que preguntarle a Sharon si se encontraba bien, pues tenía las mejillas tan sonrojadas que parecía tener una fiebre altísima, pero solo se rio nerviosamente. Su esposo era un descarado, bromista, que no le importaba ponerla nerviosa ni decirle la verdad.

Porque era verdad.

Otra de las mentiras de las personas, que los novios no pueden guardarse hasta el matrimonio. Pues lo estaban, de nuevo estaban equivocados, y Sharon y Break habían respetado esa norma de ''hasta que me case'' pues finalmente se casaron y finalmente tendrían su preciosa noche de bodas que tanto esperaron.

-¿No bromeabas verdad? – pregunta Sharon abrochándose el cinturón del avión

Break no contesta, evade la mirada y suelta una risita.

-¿Cuándo llegaremos?

-¿tan ansiosa estas? – Pregunta Sharon – oh mi frágil, dulce y sensual ojou-sama…

-¡Cállate Break! – Sharon tenía el lado de la ventana. Yupi. – no estoy ansiosa, solo quiero saber cuánto tiempo podre dormir.

-Mucho, bueno quizá solo cinco horas. Es un viaje de siete horas.

-¿tanto?

-no es tanto. – sonríe Break – pero ya puedes recargarte en mi hombro ehhh… puedes dormirte, no me importa que babees o ronques. No me importa. Desde hoy y para siempre.

-¿apenas? – Pregunta Sharon sonriendo – pensé que nos queríamos desde ayer, mañana y hoy.

-Lo sé – sonríe Break y acerca a Sharon a su hombro - solo quiero que guardes energías para cuando lleguemos, porque no voy a dejarte ir. Y te vas a cansar Sharon. Te vas a cansar.

Sharon golpea a Break, riendo bajito y apenada.

Pero al final de cuenta Break tuvo razón, apenas despegaron y las náuseas iniciales terminaron, Sharon se quedó profundamente dormida en el pecho de Break. Durmió por horas y horas. Cuando se despertaba solo miraba por la ventana antes de volver a quedarse dormida y que Break tuviera que acariciarla para que se acostara sobre su hombro, la joven se soltó el cabello y babeo un poco sobre la polera de Break.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-Sí, límpiate la saliva querida – Sharon se lleva la mano a la boca por inercia cuando se apena, se limpia y se arregla el cabello como puede, pero después de dormir tanto no tiene idea de cómo se ve, o cuál es su aspecto. O si le huele mal la boca.

No puede olerle mal en su noche de bodas.

-Son dos horas en camioneta.

Sharon se deprime en el asiento del avión. Al menos podrá dormir un poco más antes de llegar a su destino.

0-0-0-0

-¿Las montañas?

-Las montañas nevadas del norte. Las montañas del bosque de tundra, el mejor lugar para ver las cascadas congeladas y la fauna…. Y la flora, y estar en el hotel tipo cabaña que contrate – Break sonríe y ayuda a bajar a su esposa.

Sharon admira el hotel, da una sensación de calidez indescriptible. La entrada es de madera y en el vestíbulo hay un candelabro perfecto y hermoso. Break la deja junto con las maletas antes de registrarse en el hotel, están en la suite especial. Una de las mejores y las más privadas.

-Mañana comienzan las actividades a las doce.

-¿podemos llegar a las tres? Quizá estemos cansados…

La recepcionista se sonroja.

-Claro… claro – le da la tarjeta y espera cambiar de cliente. El albino llama la atención y además tiene un lindo tono de voz, mejor no pensar en lo que hará esta noche.

-¡vamos esposa! – Sonríe Break tomando a Sharon – el botones llevara nuestras maletas en un momento. Son las nueve de la mañana.

-Parecen las tres. De la mañana – Sharon bosteza mientras suben

El piso es el once, apenas se abre Sharon queda maravillada, el departamento esta preciosamente adornado de madera, oro, alfombra roja, una preciosa chimenea… todo para no salir jamás. Una vista perfecta a las montañas y al bosque. Es un lugar de ensueño. Justo por las montañas sale el sol. Pero es un sol tan tenue que pareciera que la noche más oscura y el sol han decidió tener juntos un día.

Solo este día.

-Si no te importa – Sharon está nerviosa – voy a pasar al baño.

Break se encoge de hombros. Sharon entra al baño y se mira, se da asco, se lava la cara tres veces antes de lograr quitarse todos los vestigios de sueño, los dientes, meticulosamente tres veces y se cepilla el cabello hasta que lo siente sedoso y brillante. Se quita la playera y se mira la ropa interior, es linda. Es bonita para la primera noche. La compro para eso ¿no?

Se quita el pantalón, las botas. Se admira en el espejo, tiene un cuerpo bonito. Un pecho desarrollado, más de lo que cualquier otra, una cintura pequeña unas piernas bonitas. Es perfecta ¿Por qué tendría que sentir pena? No, no la tiene.

Abre la puerta y sale.

Break ha cerrado las cortinas. El cuarto esta en completa oscuridad, en realidad Break está sentado frente a la fogata, ha coloca almohadas y cobijas ahí mismo. Está en cuclillas y se gira a mirar a su esposa. Sharon no pensó que Break se pondría rojo, que se avergonzaría de verla tomar la iniciativa, o que se pondría nervioso. No Break.

-Sharon…

Sharon toma la iniciativa y mete los pies en las mullidas y calientes cobijas, toma a su esposo de la camisa y lo besa con pasión. Break aprieta la espalda desnuda de la chica mientras esta se encarga en desabrochar los botones lentamente y besa la piel que va quedando expuesta. Break acaricia la cabeza de ella y su espalda baja, juguetea con la ropa interior, cuando se ha despojado de la camisa, la coloca sobre las almohadas y la admira, con lo bella que es y con esos tubos en su nariz, es perfecta.

La besa en el cuello. La besa en medio del pecho y entre los pechos, le besa el vientre y el ombligo. El besa las caderas, se baja el pantalón y se lo quita, Sharon desabrocha su sostén y deja que Break la mire, el la mira. Sin vergüenza y sin pudor, la mira y la toca, Sharon se retuerce tras las frías manos que acarician sus pechos y que muerden sus labios, Break está totalmente desnudo.

Sharon puede ver su piel blanca relucir con las llamas de la chimenea encendida, siente el calor de las brasas y siente a break besándola y juntando su pecho con el de ella, fundirse en un abrazo

-Te amo – murmulla apenas se separan – te amo Break.

-Se mía – sonríe Break bajándole la ropa interior. Y al bajar la ropa interior, es el final de todo lo que quieren hacer en ese momento.

Es el fin de ''quiero dormir contigo'' y eso es todo, se rompe la barrera y se rompen las esperanzas de niña. Por qué Sharon se entrega, enreda sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Break. Y los besos no se detienen y las caricias se hacen más intensas, esta vez ya no hay nada que los detenga, ya no hay barrera, ya no hay nada.

Se besan y se acarician frente a la chimenea y lo hacen. Solo escuchan sus respiraciones mutuas, el vapor que inunda la habitación y los gemidos que salen de sus bocas, porque esta vez van a ir más lejos, y lo están haciendo.

Van más lejos y cada vez más, sin detenerse, gimiendo y con los labios hinchados y las manos en las espaldas aferrándose y sintiéndose, porque se aman y porque por fin después de tantos años han logrado hacerlo.

Solo los tontos se enamoran.

Otra mentira de las personas.

Sharon y Break se aman, mucho, y no son tontos. No lo son ni un poco.

Sharon y Break decidieron casarse, decidieron hacerlo lentamente y gemir hasta sus clímax, y acariciarse y besarse, decidieron verse a los ojos en el vaivén lento, decidieron dejar la chimenea encendida hasta que las llamas se consumieron, decidieron aferrar los pies a las cobijas, las uñas en las espaldas, las lenguas en las mejillas o en la oreja o en los labios. O en donde sea, recorrer la cintura y la cadera.

Y venirse adentro tras pequeños jadeos. Jadeos de pasión gloriosa.

Todo eso decidieron y no son tontos.

* * *

N/A: Sé que llevo diciendo esto como mil años pero neta este ya es el penúltimo capítulo, eso es muy triste, me dan ganas de llorar cada que lo digo, así que no lo diré. Solo diré que este capítulo es una ternura y me costó millones la última parte porque ahdsgjhsagdja tenía tanto que no escribía sexo hetero. Jajaja. En fin ojala les guste, por fin Sharon y Break están juntos.

Gracias por todo el apoyo. Las adoro.

LadyNerissa: Elliot siendo como es yo creo que jamás se dejaría de ninguna chica, y pues obvio ni se daban la idea de que eran pareja, pero Elliot tiene que comportarse como tal jaja , estuvo sencillo el capítulo pasado pero con este lo compenso creo y el que viene estará mejor, espero. Jeje gracias por tu fiel review, eres la mejor, no me canso de decirlo. Ya que estoy de vacaciones ya tendré tiempo de ver Owari no Seraph! Yupi!

Ochibi: eso es muy lindo de tu parte, a todos los que escribimos neta que nos hace muy muy felices, ver los reviews, al menos a mi si… soy muy amorosa en ese sentido, todos los atesoro demasiado en mi corazón. Aquí hay lemon, no sé si te guste la pareja pero a mi si y me la habían pedido, pero bien ojala te guste. Yo tampoco quiero que termine-llora- aquí nos leemos.


	23. Solo si has de ganar

N/A: Ya vieron el nuevo manga de Jun Muchizuki? Pff ayer salió el primer capítulo… de Vanitas no carte, neta chicas, neta. Muero por verlo. MUERO.

MUERO!

Y justamente en esta manga hay una chica que se parece a Oz, y uno que se parece a Leo. Pensé que son como mi Os y mi Leott. Jajaja. Así que si quieren conocer a mi Leott vean a Vanitas.

 **OH felices fiestas** , pásensela bonito, esta es mi primer navidad en FF, por lo que quiero felicitar a todas esas personitas que me siguen. GRAAACIAS.

* * *

 **Solo si has de ganar, mi corazón podrás tener**

¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado mirándose sin mirarse realmente? Leott podía sentir los ojos dorados de Os sobre los suyos, con un poco de rojo por el sueño. Es que ya era tan tarde y ellos seguían acostados, con el azabache encima del rubio.

-2 de tres, gane. – gime Leott al oído del menor.

-¿Qué quieres? – Os aparta las manos de los pulgares de Leott.

-Quítate el pantalón – Os obedece, se quita el pantalón de franela verde, y sus piernas quedan expuestas. Leott le mira comiéndose los labios pero no aparta sus manos del cabello del rubio. – Ultima ronda.

Juntan las manos.

-Uno… dos, Tres, declaró una guerra de… pulgares – Os habla mientras canta la canción y Leott vence al aprisionar los pulgares del menor sobre los suyos

-Te vencí.

-Dos de tres – suspira Os frustrado.

Vuelven a jugar manoteando al aire mientras sus pulgares se encuentran en una pekea fiera por obtener la última palabra, la última acción. La ultima prenda.

-Gane

-Terminemos con esto – Os está molesto. Sabe cuál fue el trato. El de cuando Leott me gane en todos los juegos me casare con él, no antes. No con nadie más - ¿Qué quieres?

-Quítate el bóxer – pide Leott metiendo las manos un poco en el resorte de la ropa interior del rubio.

Maldición, en pleno invierno. Leott era un serio, pero también un pervertido. Apenas tenia 15 años, pero diablos se comportaba como si tuviera 25. Bueno quizá eso es exagerar, pero definitivamente Leott tenía una voz ronroneante que no cabía con su personalidad, seria… de empresario en ascenso, adolescente y niño de juegos. Niño de Os.

Os hace caso, se baja la ropa interior para quedar completamente desnudo sobre su propia cama. Leott se desliza de encima a su lado, y delinea el pecho del rubio con los dedos y las pocas uñas largas que tiene. Os respira agitadamente. Tiene sueño. Sabe que Leott no va a tocarlo más de lo debido, pero no quiere cerrar los ojos y dormir desnudo.

-Ya acabamos – gruñe Os – ganaste. Apresúrate.

-¿Cuándo me darás tu virginidad? – suplica Leott un poco avergonzado, cubierto por un sonrojo en las mejillas, y los labios mojados de saliva.

-Cuando nos casemos – sonríe Os

-Falta tanto… faltan años o décadas. – Leott se frustra y se pasa la mano por el cabello negro azabache, de verdad - ¿sigues enojado?

Os niega con la cabeza. Las imágenes de aquella vez en su infancia llegan de golpe…

''-Leott y yo nos vamos a casar – sonríe Os triunfalmente tomando jugo de naranja

Elliot se atraganta

-¿Qué?

-Sí, Leott y yo nos vamos a casar… - sonríe Os le da de comer en la boca al niño de nueve años - ¿verdad Leott?

-Os y yo hacemos todo lo que los esposos hacen – afirma Leott – nos besamos. Nos cuidamos. Nos abrazamos… además me deja jugar con su…

-¡Muy bien niños! – Sonríe Leo intentando detener las explicaciones graficas de Leott que además van acompañadas con movimientos manuales – no necesitamos saberlo. Peor tengo malas noticias, solo los adultos pueden casarse.

-¿Cuánto falta para eso? – pregunta Os haciendo morritos

-Ya entiendo – Leott es más perceptivo. Como siempre – les da pena. Por eso no quieren que hablemos de casarnos, verdad ¿papas?

-No, no, no es eso Leott ¿Cómo crees? Es solo que Leo tiene razón – intenta sonar calmado. Elliot pierde los estribos con facilidad – solo los adultos pueden casarse

-¿Cuándo seremos adultos? – pregunta Os de nuevo sin despegar los ojos de su recién ingresado papa.

-Cuando tengan vello en el… - dice Oz quitado de la pena. Pero al ver la cara reprobatoria de todo se detiene – Cuando vean una estrella fugaz. Quiero decir. Ese día serán adultos

-El tío Oz esta equivocada, Os, no le hagas caso – intenta consolarlo Leott – seremos adultos cuando tengamos 15 años.

-Pero si tú tienes 15… yo tendré 14, nunca podremos tener 15 años los dos – Os está molesto, tiene las mejillas infladas.

Leott decide que se ha cansado del tema. ¿Cómo pude hacerle entender al rubio? Que se van casar, o que lo quiere más que a un hermano, más que a un padre, o a un hijo. Que no importa el tiempo que pase van a seguir juntos.

-Entonces nunca podremos casarnos''

Pero al parecer Os se lo tomo personal, es la clase de comentarios que un niño de ocho años jamás puede olvidar, y ahora que tiene 14 se da cuenta de que en realidad lo que hace es solo por venganza para con Leott, por haber dicho eso tan grosero aquella vez. Y no, no le va a dar su virginidad hasta que se casen, y si Leott dijo que nunca se van a casar, pues… es culpa de Leott.

-Claro que no sigo enojado. Solo me quiero dormir ya, tengo que ir a la escuela mañana… - y ahí exploto la bomba.

Porque si hay algo que puede hacer molestar a Leott es esa clase de comentarios, ese momento en el que se supone que entiende que Os tiene una vida afuera de la mansión, y el no. El solo se queda aquí a estudiar en casa. Al diablo con eso.

Se levanta furioso.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A mi habitación Os, buenas noches.

-No, no te vayas – pide Os al sentir a Leott caminar a zancadas a la puerta. - ¿estas molesto?

-Solo estoy cansado de que toda la noche hayas intentado sacarme de tu habitación – es una patética excusa pero en parte eso es lo que más le molesta. Saber que es verdad. Que en cualquier momento Os tiene la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más y olvidarse de el para siempre - ¿Por qué tu puedes irte y yo tengo que quedarme aquí?

-Eres importante… no es que no puedas salir. Solo estas a otro nivel –Os se levanta de la cama. Leott esta a unos pasos de la puerta, dándole la espalda. Pero se gira a verlo. El rubio está desnudo – el abismo esta aquí. Perteneces aquí.

-Y tu perteneces a mi lado ¿no? Eso decían

-Soy tu sirviente Leott – admite Os – quizá no de nombre, pero vamos… soy un Baskerville, te sirvo a ti. Te protegeré a ti. Para siempre.

Leott intenta calmarse, realmente no está celoso, quizá frustrado. Porque sabe que Os se va y el se queda. ¿Quién le da seguridad? No, confía en el rubio, solo quiere ser un poco más normal. No puede quedarse aquí para siempre. Incluso Revi y Yu van a la escuela como personas normales.

El tiene que quedarse en casa todos los días, con su papa, con el tio Gilbert y con Sharon. Solo ellos cuatro y el titipuchal de sirvientes que sirven en la mansión y se dedican a limpiar y a seguir órdenes. Mientras el toca el piano, lee libros que ya leyó mil veces y espera clases de algo, matemáticas, latín, geografía… comer, dormir, entrar, salir… una lista de cosas que hacer y que cumplir.

Os se peina el cabello rubio, no está apenado por estar desnudo frente a Leott, simplemente una capa de sonrojo se extiende por su blanco rostro cuando Leott le mira fijamente. Os decide darle la espalda para darle una mejor vista y atraerlo de nuevo a la cama. Quizá Os tenga solo 14 años, pero vamos. Sabe lo que quiere. Casi puede decir que sabe lo que quiere desde que nació.

O al menos desde que conoció al lindo de Leott. Y cuando lo vio crecer y descubrió que si siente la lengua de Leott lo único que querrá hacer es meter sus manos en el cabello negro. Enredarlas y tirarse a la cama.

-Bésame Leott – suplica Os ha ronroneos sordos mientras Leott se acerca de nuevo a el. Entierra sus manos en las caderas y acaricia la piel. Le besa el cuello.

Lo huele.

Os huele bien, huele a canela y a manzana. Huele delicioso. Besa su cuello superficialmente luego entierra sus caninos y lame, vuelve a lamer y le devora el cuello con la lengua y los dientes. Primero el lado derecho, después el izquierdo. Los hombros. Le alza el cabello rubio y besa su nuca.

Lo lleva a la cama boca abajo mientras se hace cargo de su espalda. La besa repetidas veces y recorre la espina dorsal con sus dedos, también acaricia su trasero y con los dedos se pierde en la línea que separa un glúteo del otro. Pero no hace nada mas. No están listos para llegar a ese nivel. Aunque hayan hecho mas cosas ya.

Ese nivel. Es el nirvana.

Os se gira un poco y atrae al azabache a su cuerpo, lo besa repetidas veces en la barbilla, sintiendo un hermoso cosquilleo en el vientre mientras Leott enrolla sus vellos púbicos dorados, Leott se quita la camiseta de la pijama y la deja tirada, se sube en Os y se siguen besando.

Pueden respirar, pueden sentir la saliva, el morreo y el sudor, y también el calor corporal y la estrechez entre sus miembros, que solo se separan por la tela del pantalón del pijama de Leott. Pero no van a quedarse asi.

-Cásate conmigo – pide Leott sintiendo la pesada necesidad de apresurar todo – cásate conmigo.

-Sí, lo hare. Enserio. – sonríe Os bajándole el pantalón a Leott y sintiendo como sus entrepiernas se juntan. Leott le ayuda y se lo baja por completo.

-¿quieres que te toque? – pregunta el rubio al quitar sus manos del cabello, y rodearlas en el cuello del mayor – seré cuidadoso…

-Ten cuidado con mis orejas, me duelen desde que me hicieron los aretes – suplica Leott mordiéndose el labio y recostándose en la cama mientras el rubio se desliza a la parte baja de la cama y comienza a frotar la entrepierna ya dura del mayor.

La lame la palma de la mano y frota de arriba abajo, sacándole gemidos de placer el mayor. Que tiene las piernas abiertas a más no poder y la cara sonrojada. Os sigue masturbándolo. Esta ansioso por ver al otro correrse y mientras se encarga de la erección de este también toma la suya. La acerca a la de Leott y comienza a tocar ambas al mismo tiempo.

Leott se pone ansiosos cuando siente la entrepierna del rubio sobre la suya, y siente lo mojado que ambos están. Lo acerca a su cuerpo mientras envuelve sus miembros con una mano y siguen masturbándose. Besándose.

Comienzan a sacar un poco de semen que lubrica toda la zona, y Os eróticamente se lame los labios al sentir el liquido caliente, se lo quiere tomar, pero dejara que Leott siga haciendo su trabajo y se masturben hasta venirse tres veces. Tres veces ni mas ni menos. Y cuando se hayan venido tres veces será suficiente semen.

La primera venida es estrepitosa, porque Leott gime de placer cuando Os simula ser embestido contra el miembro de Leott, sus manos quedan empapadas y con es el liquido vuelve a frotarse, completamente llenos. Después se vienen de nuevo y Os apenas puede soportarlo… están tan llenos, escurre por sus vientres y sus miembros están tan mojados, pero aun asi siguen jalando hasta que llega el tercer orgasmo seguido.

Tienen un limite.

Después de esas tres veces, finalmente Os tiene permitido hacerlo. Colocar su entrepierna en la cara de Leott para que el mayor lama. Mientras el lame abajo. Y se limpian mutuamente, algunos dirían que es sumamente erótico, pero ellos solo sienten la necesidad de venirse y venirse y después limpiar, dormir profundamente juntos. Y quizá besarse.

-Diablos Os – gime Leott tras limpiarse la boca y haber bebido todo el semen – de verdad te amo. Quiero dormir contigo

-Cuando nos casemos

-Creo que caerás un poco antes. Si soy sincero – no quiere ofender a Os – solo mírate…

-¿Qué cosa? – dice el rubio acostándose en la cama. Leott desliza su mano hasta la entrepierna de Os y toca su orifico. - ¿Qué… que haces?

-Estas todo mojado – sonríe Leott – no vas a tolerarlo y un dia querrás que te lo haga, y no me voy a negarme. Te lo prometo.

\- O tal vez yo te lo haga a ti – Os es juguetón y sonríe. Abraza al moreno.

-Solo si me ganas en todos los juegos siempre. – Os se queda boquiabierto - ¿Qué? Acaso pensaste que no me acordaba de tu ''Cuando seamos novios te pondré a jugar conmigo todos los juegos, y solo si me ganas siempre me quedare contigo… si no, solo sonreiré y negare con la cabeza''

Era extraño como Leott podía recordar las palabras mejor que el mismo. Os solo cerro lo ojos, sonríe y negó con la cabeza.

* * *

N/A: owww mis Oc son tan lindos, el siguiente capítulo es el final. Llora desconsoladamente. Bueno, creo que no pude meter lemmon aquí pero se hizo lo que se pudo, siempre digo que ya es el final. Pero neta el siguiente es el final. Lo juro. Ayyy llorare.

Bueno las amo.

LadyNerissa: que voy a hacer sin ti cuando se termine este fic, creo que me voy a matar, no enserio no estaría mal que me pasares tu face, te extrañare demasiado ayyyy, Muchas gracias, ojala también te guste este capitulo. Un poco pecaminoso, pero tierno hasta cierto punto. Alice eres genial, yo también se que un dia lo conseguirá. Pero mientras asi, es maravillosa. Nos leemos.

Ochibi: mi querida ochibi, a mi también me gusta el breakxsharon. Claro, cuando llegue el final meteré un extra. Aunque ahora que lo pienso todos los que he escrito son extras jajaja ya que la temático del fic termino hace ya unos capítulos. En fin. Por eso el que sigue es el ultimo –llora- espero te guste, aquí te espero.

ClownDoll: Querida, lo se yo también entiendo lo ajetreada que nos tiene la universidad. En fin, al menos yo ya estoy mas tranquila. Si además, en el manga… cerraron con Reim x Sharon y yo estaba como. No se super furiosa. Asi que aquí si no, oye no. Jaja exactamente el chiste era que tuvieran su final feliz. Para ellos dos. Muchas gracias por dejar review, espero que estes muy bien y aquí te espero. Ya que el siguiente capitulo es el ultimo

Me despido de todas, y espero seguirlas viendo aquí. Siempre tendrán un lugar en mi corazón – ya no me hagan llorar-


	24. Final de finales

**Si las miradas hablaran, besarían tus ojos**

* * *

Revi, de apellidos Baskerville o de no apellido, o solo Revi. Pero era un Baskerville, era uno de los Baskerville principales de la nueva generación de Baskervilles que protegerían al abismo junto con Leott Baskerville. Era parte de ese pequeño mundo. Y del mundo de su escuela. De ese también era parte. Pero era increíblemente aburrido.

Desesperante a niveles extremos. Revi evitaba saltarse las clases, por una simple razón. Porque tenía que esperarla a ella al salir, caminar juntos al auto, saludar al chofer y llegar a casa. Solos y prácticamente en silencio.

Aunque hoy sería diferente. Porque Revi sin querer, se había saltado un par de clases de al final, no es que fuera un vándalo, solo se aburría _demasiado,_ por eso se le hizo fácil salir de la secundaria e ir a comprar una gran y bonita flor roja. Y no era una rosa, porque el jardín estaba lleno de rosas. Decidió comprar una flor de las que no hubiera en la mansión.

Compro una parecida pero más gordita, una camelia. Roja. Que linda, que cara había sido. Se la iba a dar a Yu. Quien sabe por que

¿Por qué será?

Entonces tocaron el timbre de la escuela y se colocó en la escalinata principal, con su informe negro, y su flor en las manos, mirando al piso y esperando a que la chica llegara a él. Porque siempre llegaba. Caminando lentamente con la cara inmutable, como la de él.

-Revi… - Era Yu. Por fin había bajado las escaleras.

-Toma – dijo Revi entregándole la flor. – Vamos a casa.

Yu tomo a flor en sus manos, estaba sorprendida, y eso se notaba, simplemente porque había parpadeado dos veces sobre sus ojos azules, con las pestañas blancas ondoneando por su cara, la pequeña de 13 años siguió a su compañero. Pero el mayor, de 15, se desvió y no camino al auto como siempre lo hacían es más. Se alejó muchísimo más y tomo rumbo. Yu miro al chofer buscarlos, pero ellos simplemente siguieron avanzando.

-¿Por qué huimos?

-No huimos. Caminaremos.

Que respuestas tan escuetas a preguntas que no muestran emociones, pero así se entienden ellos en realidad, esas es su forma de comunicarse y transmiten sus sentimientos con las miradas atentas. Aunque ahora no se veían a la cara, Yu miraba detenidamente la espalda del otro. Y el otro solo avanzaba

-¿Por qué?

-Quien sabe – admitió Revi levantando los hombros – estoy cansado de ir en auto a casa. Caminemos. Eso es todo.

-Caminemos entonces – asiente Yu acercándose más a su albino compañero hasta quedar justo a su lado y comenzar un vaivén lento de pisadas - ¿la flor…?

-¿Cuestionas todo lo que hago?

-No. Pero la flor, me gusta. Es bonita, ¿gracias? – Yu está sumamente sonrojada mientras dice estas palabras. Revi sonríe internamente ¿Por qué esta sonriendo?

-¿Eso es una pregunta? Entonces, ¿De nada? – Yu se muerde el labio, de laguna manera no sabe si lo ha ofendido o si el mayor solo está siendo el mismo como siempre, sin mirar por debajo y sin preguntarse nada de lo que los demás hacen. Pero siempre cuestionándose a sí mismo. – No iras a exigirme que sea más expresivo ¿O sí?

-¿Por qué lo haría? – pregunta Yu deteniéndose en seco en la esquina de la mansión. A pesar de vivir a un par de cuadras, siempre regresar en auto. Que molestia. – nunca lo he pedido. Ni lo pediré. Te entiendo perfectamente. ¿Recuerdas?

Revi se da media vuelta y mira a la albina, pone las manos en sus hombros y le da un beso en la mejilla. No esta sonrojado, esta impasible, pero su corazón late rápidamente.

-Entiendo – afirma ella con el color en el rostro.

-Bien – Revi se da media vuelta, le toma de la mano y siguen caminando a la mansión.

Que bien que lo entiendes porque no me creo capaz de decirlo claramente. Solo me siento capaz de demostrarlo lentamente. Pero Yu entiende. Ella comprende y asiente.

* * *

 **Principios de obediencia en gatos rubios**

* * *

Oz deja las cosas de su horroroso trabajo sobre los brazos de la criada que los recibe con una sonrisa y un amable ''Amo Oz'' debe ser mejor para ellas, las sirvientas, servir a muchos amos que a uno solo, entonces Oz le sonríe y le da su saco, que le ajusta perfectamente y su portafolios, está cansado, pero no tanto, salió temprano del trabajo. Porque es súper eficiente.

Su casi esposo, marido, pareja, compañero de vida y de alma le está esperando, quizá en la habitación, quizá con ropa o tal vez no, pero por la hora del día, seguramente está en la sala de estar, y esta con ropa. Y fumando, o intentando no fumar, quiere dejar el cigarro pero no lo lograra,

Oz sonríe mientras camina a la sala de estar. Y ahí esta Gilbert precisamente con el cabello negro alocado, atado en una coleta, y mirándolos libros del estante, por encima se ve que apago un cigarrillo hace menos de dos minutos.

-Gil – saluda alegremente Oz - ¿Qué sucede?

-Yu y Revi no han llegado – sonríe el moreno – el chofer regreso como loco diciendo que no los había encontrado. Palmee su espalda y me di la vuelta.

-No tardaran –Sonríe el rubio. Al fin su niña comienza a mostrar signos de adolescente normal - ¿eso te preocupa?

-No, ni un poco – miente – bueno quizá, es que Yu es tan pequeña aun… no sé. Bueno no te burles.

-Descuida tu eres su papa, ¿no es así? – Oz se sienta en uno de los sillones más cerca de Gilbert subiendo los pies y quitándose los botines. Las criadas entran apuradamente para servir té y dar bocadillos. Aún faltan horas para la cena.

Gilbert les pide que se vayan con un movimiento amable, y estas abandonan la sala cerrando la puerta. Gilbert se sienta a lado de Oz y bebe de sus manos el té. Oz sonríe con ternura.

-tenemos una vida tranquila – admite

-Sí, vaya comparación. – Gilbert se recuesta sobre las rodillas del menor y mira a la araña del techo, con los focos alumbrando calurosamente. Quizá demasiado calurosamente – jamás pensé que viviríamos tan tranquilos después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar.

-¿tranquilos? Yo tuve que llenar 250 formularios… habla por ti. ¿Qué tal Leott?

-Irritable, un poco como Leo y como Elliot, pero pacifico… y brillante. Muy brillante – sonríe Gilbert – le he enseñado todo lo que he podido, si quiere aprender más, eso será por cuenta suya.

-creo que sí, pero seguramente ahora querrá descansar y pronto comenzara a ser un Baskerville y Leo podrá descansar, dejemos que se turnen – sonríe Oz imaginando a futuro la vida tranquila que futuramente tendrán - ¿debo trabajar más? Ahora ya no tendrás nada que hacer

-Puedo esperarte aquí con un mandil puesto y… cocinarte. O hacerte sentir bien mientras vuelves del trabajo. Eso te pasa por ser joven – Gilbert se levanta y acurruca a Oz en sus brazos – puedo hacer lo que quieras.

-Pensare en ellos. Ahora solo, acaríciame la cabeza – el moreno mete la mano en los rubios cabellos del más bajo y los envuelve una y otra vez hasta conseguir que el rubio se relaje lo suficiente y destense los músculos de la espalda y los hombros, entrecierre los ojos verdes y sonría.

Como un gatito.

-¿quieres que ronronee?

-No mezcles los fetiches de Elliot con los míos, claramente no quiero – se ríe Gil, Oz hace un puchero de molestia y ronronea. – hey…

-Miau... – dice restregando su cabeza contra los pectorales de Gilbert -¿soy obediente? Miau…

-Eres desobediente – recrimina Gil

-Miau... – dice Oz lamiendo la mejilla de Gil – Meaaw…

El rubio se sienta en las piernas del alto y se frota contra él, una y otra vez hasta que el de cabello negro termina acariciándole el cabello la espalda y besándole el cuello mientras el otro maúlla y ronronea, consentidamente.

-Mímame… - suplica Oz enredando sus manos en el cuello del otro – eso harás siempre. Mimar.

-Puedo vivir con eso – sonríe Gil besando el cuello de Oz y deslizando su mano al vientre del rubio.

Definitivamente puede vivir mimándole.

* * *

 **Familia, vida y olores. De carne. Obvio.**

* * *

Alice y su largo cabello peinado en coletas, usualmente en una coleta detrás de la cabeza, siempre alta y siempre perfecta. Gracias a Sharon, claramente no a ella. Alice y su perfecto uniforme de enfermera, siempre planchado y perfectamente organizado para el día siguiente y todo gracias a las sirvientas, porque ella llega a casa tan cansada que apenas y quiere levantarse de la cama al día siguiente.

Alice y la moto que Oz le regalo de cumpleaños, su nuevo y perfecto bebe, después de tantos niños en casa, volvió a tener que cuidar de algo y ese algo resulto ser el regalo perfecto de color negro y perfecto y con ella se iba todos los días al hospital, Break bien podía irse en su auto, a ella le gustaba su moto.

Y ahora que la estacionaba frente a la casa, sentía ese placer inmenso de la velocidad, como si de nuevo fuera ''la B-rabbit'' abrir la reja de la casa, pasar por el patio principal y esperar que uno de los mozos llevara la moto al garaje mientras subía los escalones de la casa y saboreaba el futuro olor de la comida que seguramente ya estaba en su punto. Perfecta para cuando ella llegara y pudiera degustarla

Y después podría ir a pasear, salir a la calle, o hacer cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, y solo eran las cuatro de la tarde. El día era perfecto y maravilloso y ''papa'' baskerville ósea Leo no estaba cerca para decirle que no gritara que ya tenía hambre. Es decir, siempre tenía hambre ¿Por qué no ponían una bandeja con comida justo frente a la puerta?

Cuando abrió la puerta y se giró para cerrar con seguro vio a Yu y a Revi caminando por el jardín central, en dirección a la casa. Qué raro que caminen, definitivamente parece que aquí en esta casa todos van en autos a todos lados. Por eso ama su moto, definitivamente. Qué asco andar en auto con un chofer todo el jodido tiempo. En fin si Leo tenía el dinero para eso, ¿Qué importa?

Al menos ella gana su propio dinero y no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, por eso. En realidad nadie es parasito, y si las cosas siguen así, definitivamente los Baskerville terminaran con una fortuna mucho antes de lo que canta un gallo.

Oz ya ha llegado, su ropa está colgada en el perchero de la entrada, la sirvienta la recibe con un educado hola, ella apenas y sonríe, ya está contenta porque camina directo a la cocina y al comedor, el olor la atrae.

¿Será carne en salsa? Espera que sea de esa salsa deliciosa de mango y pimientos, quien sabe, pero puede haber algo más delicioso que eso, no lo cree. Y cuando abre la puerta del gran comedor con el cuadro de Gryphon justo al fondo, el aroma que proviene de la cocina que está justo atrás la golpea.

Es carne y de diferentes tipos.

Ge-ni-al.

-Revi y Yu vienen caminando de la escuela… -suelta Alice

* * *

 **Felino en oficina**

* * *

-¿Enserio? – pregunta Alyss extrañada pasándole a su esposo una bandeja llena de zanahorias cortadas, que el semi gato aplasta placenteramente con un mazo hasta hacerlas puré – ya decía yo que se habían tardado en venir.

-¿Le pongo sal? – Pregunta Chess tomando el contenedor lleno de polvo blanco y esparciendo tres cucharadas – ya lo hice

-Está bien. Tendrá tu sazón

-¿Eso en que me afecta? – pregunta Alice tomando una pequeña bandeja y llenándola de la carne que su hermana cocina, aún no está terminado, pero tiene tanta hambre. – la comeré en el comedor.

-Adelante, si gustas comer después… en una hora o dos estará todo – Alyss tiene un moño de cabello blanco sobre la cabeza y un mandil blanco en el pecho, hogareña. No hay más palabras - ¿De acuerdo?

-Excelente – Alice habla con la boca llena y sale del comedor. Alyss vuelve a lo suyo, cocinar para la gran familia que la acogió a ella y a su esposo, y a su antiguo pequeño bebe, ahora un puberto. Su esposo se ha quitado el traje de negocios y ahora trae un cómodo pants. Ella habría deseado quitarse los tacones de 8 centímetros. En fin

Esos eran problemas de alimentar un nido de Baskervilles. No había tiempo de nada.

-¿crema de zanahorias? – pregunta el pelinegro ayudándola a cocinar, tranquilamente, lamiéndose los dedos de vez en cuando, porque su mente felina asume que eso no es antihigiénico. Si no que es parte de la limpieza personal.

A pesar de haber renacido como humano, el pelinegro, tiene problemas gatunos severos, por suerte sus clientes nunca dicen nada al respecto cuando tiene que llamar a la secretaria para decirle ''cariño, paso otra vez'' y Alyss tiene que disculparse, salir de la oficina e ir por su esposo a la cima del árbol de al lado de la oficina. Y Chess está ahí trepado con cara inocente y ''lo siento, perdimos un cliente''

Alyss y sonríe y niega ''volverán''

Obvio que volverá, porque son los mejores abogados de la ciudad, su despacho es sumamente popular y quien en su sano juicio no quiere aliarse con un Baskerville ¿Quién no? Bueno pues por eso ante Chess rasque la madera de la puerta hasta que logra abrir una puerta y luego se da la vuelta sin hacer nada más que eso, ellos regresaran sin hacer comentarios sobre el comportamiento extraño y gatuno del humano y abogado. De ojos rojos.

-Solo ayúdame a cortar esto, ¿por favor? – pregunta Alyss con su mejor cara, comenzando a colocar todas las cosas que han cocinado en la barra, para que las sirvientas entren después, preparen la mesa y pongan todo en el comedor, Chess asiente y corta las fresas, que posteriormente fungirán como postre

-…chocolate – sugiere Cheshire, caminando hasta la alacena y sacando una barra de chocolate, se lo pasa a su esposa.

Esta asiente y sonríe acariciando la mejilla de su esposos, pone el chocolate a fuego lento y lo derrite sobre la estufa, para que las fresas sean remojadas tiernamente sorbe este. Y ellos puedan seguir cocinando juntos.

-Bien – Alyss se limpia las manos contra el mandil y se lo quita – Creo que ya es momento de que llamemos a las sirvientas

-Bien – Cheshire deja las fresas sobre la barra, ya picadas y acomodadas. Sale de la cocina y llama a una de las sirvientas que esta parada en la puerta del comedor, Alice come sola en el comedor, devora la carne – ya puedes pasar la comida…

La sirvienta asiente y sale del comedor para llamar a las demás. Alyss lo alcanza afuera y se toman de la mano.

-¿Ya está todo? – Cheshire asiente a la hermana gemela de su esposa y se restriega un poco contra el hombro de Alyss, no puede evitarlo y termina ronroneando.

Alyss aguanta la risa.

* * *

 **Buenas noticias que llegan con la comida**

* * *

Dicen que las penas con pan son buenas, pero las alegrías con que son buenas ¿con algo dulce? ¿Carne? ¿Con que? Break es doctor y todo eso, por eso siempre sale un poco después que Alice del trabajo, pero al usar un auto llega antes que ella. O al menos al mismo tiempo, quizá un poco después, pero no mucho. Poco. En fin, ahora podía jactarse de que su día en el trabajo había sido considerablemente tranquilo, ningún paciente difícil.

Porque de verdad que a veces lo sacan de quicio.

¿Cómo fue que eligió estudiar algo así? Entonces recuerda el día en que encontró a Sharon y se da cuenta de que en realidad esa es la verdad absoluta de todo y valió la pena. Por eso hoy incluso también salió un poco tarde del consultorio.

Porque su ex paciente y ahora esposa, había llegado con un lindo vestido de color verde mente, unas pantuflas de conejo. Un chofer extrañado atrás de ella, un tanque de oxígeno cargando en la mano, y la cara sonrojada. No se había peinado.

Su boca se torció al verla ¿Qué carajos?

Y entonces se lo soltó, pocas veces se es tan feliz y extrañado el mismo tiempo, pocas veces se es tan desconfiado y cuidadoso al mismo tiempo, pero Break se fue a los extremos y logro, hacer eso todo el mismo tiempo y exageradamente. Además de que consiguió no gritar de sorpresa, cargar a Sharon y pedirle que volviera a casa, que el iría en su auto justo detrás de ella, y ella asintió riendo.

Quizá extrañamente sería raro, decir, que la relación de ellos dos era rompe cadenas, y clichés, porque todo lo que se creía con ellos siempre daba la vuelta y terminaba siendo algo completamente diferente a lo que originalmente se creía, o lo que se cree en la sociedad moderna.

Por eso cuando estacionaron a la hora y media de haberse enterado de todo, la cabeza de Break era un alboroto de preguntas sin respuesta y emociones.

-¿Listo? – pregunto Sharon al bajar del auto con sus pantuflas.

Eran las cinco, la hora de la comida, por lo menos la mitad de los habitantes estarían ahí sentados, por lo menos la mitad estaría de buen humor. Pero cuando ambos entraron, Break aún no se quitaba ni la bata de doctor, la sirvienta lo persiguió hasta la puerta del comedor, donde finalmente se detuvo y se la entrego.

-Listo – asintió Break

Y Sharon abrió la puerta, y graciosamente la mitad de las personas no era la cantidad adecuada para describir el lugar, en realidad todos estaban ahí sentados, y todos concentrados en sus problemas personales, pero al ver ambas puertas del comedor abierto, se giran a verlos con las caritas sorprendidas, las bocas llenas.

Esperando. Que hablaran ambos, cuando Sharon decidió dar un paso enfrente. Pero Break la detuvo. Realmente ¿Quién es el payaso aquí?

Lo da, da el paso y sonríe con felicidad, en su cara. Alice hace una cara rara.

-Sharon está embarazada – menciona con felicidad y hace el signo de paz – seré papa.

Después de cinco años de matrimonio y un control de cáncer perfecto, su preciosa esposa por fin había quedado embarazada, y todos los miraban confundidos y felices, internamente gritando porque sabían que las buenas noticias eran mejores de lo que esperaban, pero las primeras en reaccionar fueron dos de las sirvientas con gritos de

''KYAAA'' ''la señorita Sharon tendrá un bebe'' y si Sharon era una muchacha consentida, en este momento pasa a ser la reliquia de la casa, donde todos debían de tratarla como el jarrón de los diez mil millones de reales, porque eso valía él bebe de una chica que ha luchado por su vida desde que nació. Prácticamente

-¡Felicidades! – grita Leo levantándose de la mesa, tomando su papel de mama Baskerville. Todos hacen ovaciones y los invitan a sentarse, un nuevo bebe en la familia es lo que se necesita para descontrolar un poco las cosas.

Un bebe. Sharon tiene tres meses y apenas se dio cuenta porque se sentía inflada, como llena de burbujas y agua, pero lo descarto porque por alguna razón creyó que no le pasaría a ella, pero ahora era una verdad absoluta y él bebe llegaría pronto.

-¡Ya era hora! – Oz está contento y bebe un poco de vino agitadamente, su esposo intenta controlarlo

Break ahora piensa en que deben hacerle muchos estudios a Sharon y cuidarla excelentemente. Enserio eso quiere, porque anhela ver a ese pequeño fruto del amor lo más pronto posible, que sea sano y perfecto. Y su esposa linda le mira con adoración

-Estoy… muy feliz – salen lágrimas de sus ojos, pero son opacadas por una cucharada de sopa que Alice le mete a la boca casi a la fuerza

-¡vamos! Aliméntate bien por ese bebe…

-Tu, coneja tonta – se ríe Break y Sharon se limpia la boca. Mientras Alice la saca la lengua al conejo.

Él también está muy feliz.

* * *

 **Pero, cariño, todo eso yo puedo dártelo**

* * *

Leott tomaba las cosas con calma constante, sus 18 años, la forme en que su cuerpo iba llenándose de cadenas, preciosas y perfectas cadenas. Todas dispuestas a protegerlo si llegaba la oportunidad, la forma en que sus padres decidieron darle el cuarto grande del tercer piso. Porque ese era el cuarto que el merecía.

Su graduación con las tutorías de su tío Gil.

Como Yu, consiguió a Eques, su primera cadena, y como de pronto toda su vida estaba completamente acomodada y todos viven en una burbuja de paz impenetrable, donde todo y día con día las cosas se ponían mejor. Leott se toma todas esas cosas con calma y sonríe con timidez a las buenas noticias. Es decir que básicamente todo se lo toma con calma. Menos una cosa. Solo hay una cosa con la que los nervios de Leott no pueden lidiar. Y llamarle cosa no es correcto.

Y no es un animal, solo es un desatado muchacho a punto de graduarse de la preparatoria privada, donde su ''primo'' y su ''hermana'' también estudian la secundaria.

Os acaba de hacerse dos aretes en cada oreja y su cabello ya es considerablemente más largo, casi como el de él. Los dos lo tienen casi igual, pero el rubio es ligeramente más bajo en estatura, gracias a Dios no saco la estatura de su padre. Porque si no, sí que se complicarían las cosas.

Y el rubio le tenía un favoritismo asombroso de esos de ''abre la boca… '' y Leott sonrojado tiene que aceptar que el rubio le dé de comer en la boca, frente a los demás. Que no dicen nada y solo sonríen incomodos, por eso los nervios de Leott no pueden contra semejante dulzura bipolar. Que a veces le da toda la entrada del mundo y otras le dice ''no subiré a tu cuarto hasta que me des un anillo de compromiso''

Pero la mayor parte de las veces Leott solo sonríe de lado. ''Eres un hombre, si no quieres que te toque entonces defiende tu cuerpo'' pero Os solo sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla ''los besos están bien''. Y con ese movimiento ninja, Leott se sonrojaba al infinito y quería meter la lengua en la boca del rubio.

Quería tenerlo.

Casarse con el

Hacerlo suyo.

Todo, quería todo del otro.

To-do.

-Vamos Leott, abre la boca... – dice Os llenando una fresa con chocolate liquido en un recipiente de cristal.

Los dos terminaron sentados en el patio trasero, muy lejos de la casa. Cerca de una gran torre y unos lindos arboles de flores, y rosales, los rosales están cerca, un movimiento en falso y podías terminar con la cara arañada. Es por eso que Leott abre la boca como se le indica y deja que el rubio le de comida.

Sentado sobre sus piernas a horcadas, y con la lengua lamiendo el chocolate alrededor de los labios, Leott lucha con el impulso de meter las manos en su cabello, ponerlo boca abajo, verter chocolate sobre su boca y cuello y devorarlo. Devorarle todo.

-¿De dónde las sacaste?

-Las encontré en la cocina… - se mete una en la boca y deja la mitad afuera para que el pelinegro la tome directamente de sus labios. Lo hace, recoge la fresa con la boca y le da un beso largo, lleno de dulzura – nadie se las comió después de la noticia de tía Sharon ¿te gustan?

-Deliciosas – Leott toma otra fresa y se la lleva directo a la boca, besa la comisura de la boca de Os que mete los dedos en chocolate y los lleva directamente a la boca…

Es provocador.

-¿intentas provocarme?

-¿YO? – pregunta Os tomando una fresa - ¿algo así?

-no seas tan descuidado, puedo parecer tranquilo pero… - Leott acerca la boca a la oreja de Os y lame su lóbulo para morderlo tiernamente, el rubio aguanta un gemidito – solo tú sabes que soy capaz de hacer. Por ti. Y contigo.

Os lo aleja con las manos en los hombros

-Perfectamente – sonríe – solo quiero compartir una rica botana con mi novio ¿eso es malo?

Leott se pone rojo como un tomate. ¡¿Novio!? Acaso eso puede sonar mejor de lo que es. Novio, sabe que lo son, pero escucharlo… ah no puede existir mejor placer. Novio, novio, novio.

Novio,

Si Os, tu novio, tu mascota. Lo que quieras.

-Oye… tu – sonríe Leott sonrojado. Os obtiene lo que quiere y se ría a carcajadas, se deja caer contra el pasto y rueda de un lado a otro sosteniéndose la barriga.

-Oh… - dice Os tomando la fresa del frasco – la última…

La llena de chocolate y la lame repetidamente acostado sobre la hierba del pasto, casi escondido cubierto por los rosales, Leott le observa hacer mientras se pone a gatas y Os desabrocha su torso y el botón de su pantalón.

-Ven por ella…

Mete la fresa bajo su pantalón y sonríe coquetamente

Leott toma el pequeño recipiente con chocolate y decide jugar un poco más, al final solo queda un poco de chocolate líquido, lo vierte sobre el abdomen blanco del otro y que apaguen las luces. Comienza el juego.

Con su novio.

Se inclina y lame.

* * *

 **One last time**

* * *

Leo se cepilla el cabello hasta que le brilla, se lo cepilla en la ventana de la habitación mientras espera pacientemente. Es que él es paciente e irradia felicidad por las noches. Por los días, por las tardes. Sobre todo con noticias tan bonitas como la de la tarde. Un bebe. Que buena noticia.

Para su desgracia su bebe ya creció, aunque sigue siendo su bebe, claro. Leo tampoco se ve mayor, y Elliot solo parece un adulto joven, todo podría decirse y llamarse perfecto. Entonces si se cepilla al cabello con ese cepillo de madera de bambú que Alice le regalo, porque se siente melancólico. Como si recordara cosas tristes.

-Leo… - dice Elliot saliendo del cuarto de baño con una nube de vapor que lo acompaña y el cabello húmedo, trae un libro en las manos. Ha leído en la bañera.

Leo una vez lo hizo y se desmayó por el calor. No fue nada bonito, salvo la parte en la que Elliot lo saco de la tina en brazos y lo dejo sobre la cama hasta que volvió en sí. Y después lo cuido toda la noche, bueno si lo veía de ese modo en realidad no había sido nada malo… no había estado nada mal. Nada mal.

-¿Por qué miras por la ventana? – pregunta Elliot quitándose la toalla y sentándose sobre la cama, completamente desnudo.

Leo decide que no va a voltearse porque de ese modo, las tentaciones comenzaran… y aún es demasiado temprano para ver a su esposo desnudo, sin hacerle nada.

-Solo pensaba – admite Leo dejando el cepillo en el tocador – en todo por lo que hemos pasado… y todo lo que ha tenido que pasar para que por fin tengamos la vida que merecemos.

-Pero es pasado Leo – lo alienta Elliot levantándose de la cama y caminando hasta el tocador donde Leo se cambia de ropa – ya no debes pensar en eso.

-es que no es… no es así – afirma tranquilamente cuando siente a Elliot abrazarle por detrás – no me molesta, en realidad me siento aliviado. Agradecido. Hemos conseguido todo lo que queríamos y más…

-Eso es porque nos lo merecemos – Sonríe Elliot besándole el cuello con ternura - ¿verdad?

-Estoy seguro de que tuvimos que pasar todo eso… para llegar a esto – Leo se da la vuelta, aun Elliot lo abraza – y lo volvería a pasar mil veces, solo para terminar contigo así. De nuevo.

Elliot sonríe a medias, engreídamente y le besa en la boca.

-Una vez más Elliot, déjame ser… quien te lleve a casa. Solo me importa que despiertes en mis brazos.

-Tonto, tú eres mi casa. – sonríe Elliot cargando al pelinegro y llevándolo hasta la cama.

Una vez más, se han permitido ser, quienes se quedan juntos. Una vez más, se prometieron que no se iban a dejar ir, una vez más, despertaron estrechados. Una vez más pelearon honestamente, para poder quedarse juntos, para que funcionara. Porque no quieren estar el uno sin el otro. Una vez más.

Y lo harían mil veces más.

Es una promesa.

Para la eternidad.

* * *

 **Hola, de nuevo.**

* * *

Él bebe de Break y Sharon nació sano, perfectamente y sin ninguna enfermedad. Tenía los ojos amarillos, preciosos, y el cabello castaño lindamente decorando su cabecita. Todos fueron a recibirlo al hospital. Decidieron llamarle Reim, aunque no sabían si su alma regresaría, y lo más probable es que no. Así que el nombre era la decoración y el inicio de una nueva vida. El inicio de la nueva familia.

La nueva familia estaba completa.

Quizá después lleguen más.

Pero por ahora, la nueva familia Baskerville está completa.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Vivieron felices por siempre**


	25. Agradecimientos

**Agradecimientos:**

Quiero agradecer a Jun por haber escrito pandora hearts, aunque dejo tantas cosas inconclusas, y darme a mí misma la oportunidad de darle el final que yo deseaba y que quizá algunas personas también lo deseaban

A las páginas de traducción del manga, porque sin ellas no habría podido leer el manga

A Tumblr

A mi hermana, por haberme acompañado en mi fanatismo, y convertirse en una buena fan también. Por ayudarme con el fic todo el tiempo, cuando se lo pedía y corregir los documentos. Por las ideas y por los nombres, sobre todo de Leott. Ese personaje es para ti también. Gracias.

A mi amigo Revi, que dejo de leer mi fic, pero fue el primer amigo que tuve que también le gustaba pandora hearts, así que, gracias por haberme leído y ojala un día retomes la lectura de este fic.

A las personas que siguieron la historia, LadyNerissa, que me seguiste desde el principio y siempre fuiste una reviewer fiel, me ayudabas cuando nadie más lo hacía y cuando pensé que nadie más lo leía, tú lo leías y eso me hizo seguir adelante, espero haber llenado tus expectativas de fic. Gracias por todo y por cuidar de mí.

ClawnDoll, gracias por tu apoyo, tus sensatos comentarios y halagos, espero que este fic te guste mucho, y sigas leyendo hasta el final. Que lo guardes en tu corazón y espero verte en otros de mis fics, porque ten por seguro que te extrañare.

Ochibi, gracias por dejarme review, tomarte el tiempo de entrar y colocar un comentario, siempre fuiste una excelente seguidora y estoy muy contante de verte aquí y en mis otros fics.

A las personas que alguna vez me dejaron review y los seguidores de la historia, silenciosos. Enserio espero haber llenado sus expectativas.

Decidí terminar el fic así, con un día en la familia, en la perspectiva de cada uno de los miembros de clan y ver como evolucionaron y como llevaban su vida personal y sus relaciones. Espero que les guste mucho.

Este fic es más que un fic para mí, así que en verdad lo amo y no quiero despedirme. Pero debo decir adiós, hasta pronto, espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

Os quiero.

 ** _MagiAllie *U*_**


End file.
